


Colors of Reality

by imfromspace, Melonmellow, notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Series: Canvas [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Colors meant to be Important, Detectives, Every Choice Has it's Outcomes, Everything is just a game, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks & Backstories, Flower references, Fluff and Angst, Gang & Magic, Hope vs. Despair, Illustrated, Inspired by Layers of Fear & RPG Horror Game "IB", Luke's Death is connected to everyone including the world, M/M, Multi, Mystery & Lore-Solving, Other, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Youtuber Universe, autopsy report, game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfromspace/pseuds/imfromspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonmellow/pseuds/Melonmellow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: They were many people felt being lost, alone and hopeless...They probably deserve it.But for this young painter, there is still a way for him to bring backthe one precious thing he ever truly desired back to life.He must finish it while the colors are still fresh.or else the reality will make the painter realize that he's trapped onthe world that he didn't belong...foreveror there will be a color that will change his perspective of the world?(Slow Updates)





	1. "So tell me we can save this, where's my happy ending?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story published so please bear with me on this.  
> Grammar and spelling mistakes is not my specialty.  
> Hope you enjoy :) -Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Time to say Goodbye by Mr FijiWiji, Direct & Aruna  
> 

Uneven, cropped and faded newspaper articles. The headlines engraved in thick black font saying: **DEATH OF LUKE PATTERSON** pinned on the cream white walls. A moth found itself attracted to the light of the heat lamp that gives the room an eerie dark glow. A young man sleep snugly into the brown faded teddy bear as a pillow, with a soft blanket draped on his shoulders while the rest of his body was sitting on the oak wood chair.

It was another stressful day to Jonathan, trying to find the people who ended his best friend’s life, his brother to another mother and the _only_ one that can tolerate his delirious way of thinking. _Luke Patterson_. He wasn't even there when it happened. He was at his shop, using his artistic skills to finish a long-due portrait that his client kept complaining about. When the news reached the painter, he was too late, he didn't even hear the last beep of the heart monitor. He didn't had a time to gave a proper goodbye. He was just staring at a peaceful looking bearded man in his black coffin. Lowering it six feet underground on a rainy day.

His _red_ to his _blue_ heart slowly fading away…

A shake on his shoulder startled the sleep-deprived man from the desk he was sleeping on.

"What are you doing...here Bryce? " Jonathan said in a husky voice as he was staring at the tall blonde-haired man. "I just told you that you don't have to-"

"Babysit you Jon, _I know._ " Bryce finish the other's sentence for like a hundredth time. The blonde wouldn't want to snap at the poor man early in the morning, so he keep his cool like always. "We promised each other to be at each others side."

"Through thick and thin." Jonathan added, for a moment he realized that he can't argue with this angel-like man.

"Promised me to not be a stubborn ass?"

"I can't promise you that."       

They both chuckled at their little moment. _Light purple_ surrounded him with warmth, the comfort of a friend.

"Come on downstairs at the kitchen, okay?" Bryce finally said, while he strides to the door. "I just cooked pancakes and refilled your coffee pot"

The painter beamed in excitement. "You're a _God-send_ Bryce! I need my daily dosage of caffeine." He slowly moved towards the door, holding the doorknob.

"You silly! " Bryce giggled. "Do your routine now, before the food gets cold!"

"Yes Mom!"

Jonathan's smile faded as the footsteps faded and he locked the door softly. He find himself at the study desk caressing the photo of Luke and him. The memories flashed through his mind, he smiled weakly and spoke. "I can't say goodbye to you...yet, do you know why?" He asked the photo as if it can hear him.

"Because i _found_  a way to bring you back."


	2. "I will stay by you, even when we fall"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting xD  
> I'm sorry for the first chapter being fairly short. Here have a longer one!.  
> Shoutout to my co-author friends.-Mellow
> 
> Mood Song: No Matter Where You Are by Us the Duo  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The scent of food that entered Jonathan’s senses boosted the young man up and he went directly to the kitchen counter and filled up his cup with freshly-brewed black coffee. The aroma of the beans just took away the sleepiness in his eyes, he yawned before he settled down on the table seeing the tall-blond man reading today’s newspaper.

“Took you long enough.” The blonde put down the newspaper and grabbed his coffee then gulped the remaining substance out of the white ceramic mug.

“Oh by the way, Ryan and Mark were at the living room.”

The young painter grumbled to signify that he knows - due to the amount of muffled curses that can be heard on the said room. He was concentrating on eating this heavenly pancakes,thick maple syrup on those six layered pastry treat. Bryce can be so _good_ at everything. Jonathan wondered if the blonde use supernatural powers, or he’s just a natural? He shrugged the thought away, he doesn’t have time to think about these things, he needs to do what _he_ was supposed to do.

“I need to close the shop.” Jonathan said, excusing himself, wiping the remains of the syrup and downing the coffee one more time. “The place needs a break...as much as the owner do.”

“I closed it for you already, Jon.” A deep voice said, the young man whirled around just to see _another_ tall but dark-skinned man, wearing his iconic printed purple-elephant black fitting shirt. Brown eyes twinkled with sincerity. “We all have a spare key for the front door after all”.

Jonathan bear-hugged Mark, the newest member of his family. He was angry when Luke didn’t introduced him to the fellow North Caroliner sooner, but he appreciates them nonetheless. _Silver_ color was encasing him, the young painter felt the protectiveness like what Luke had done to him, another brother. Then another splash of colors surrounded him. Jonathan was startled at first, but then he relaxes, _lime and purple_ such an odd combo for a cute couple, but they balanced them out like they should be.

_They were the family of misfits. He remembered that day, on the third of August, the five of them standing by the biggest tree at the Central Park, flowers bloom on the bushes on a nice sunny day, the breeze ruffled his jet black hair as the young man watched the four chanted their promise._

_Let’s give ourselves our promise_

_Of our unending vow_

_No matter where you are_

_We promised each other_

_To be at each others side_

_Through thick and thin_

_Then they circled themselves, pinky sweared each other, people passed by thinking they were idiots because they do these childish actions._

_“But who cares?” Ryan said licking his vanilla ice cream, some of the vanilla got on his nose, they giggled when him and Bryce dabbed each other’s ice cream on their faces. “It’s what the thought that counts right...Jon?” Ryan eyed the small man of fury, Jonathan maybe small but he can knocked someone out of those piercing blue eyes._

_“Yeah, it does.”_

Tears rolled down as Jonathan remember those memories, _good_ memories. When he got out of his trance, rubbing his eyes, he noticed three sets of eyes looking at the painter worriedly.

“Okay guys,” Bryce finally said. “We need this kid to be happy right now.” When the blonde spoke that phrase, Mark and Ryan suddenly disappeared instantly, leaving the two alone.

“I’m not a kid by the way, _Bryce._ ” Jonathan spat the blonde’s name with annoyance. “Just because of my height doesn’t mean you c-”

“ _Ooooff!_ ” Is the only thing the young painter can say as something hugged him from behind, something _soft_ was blocking his field of vision.   

“Got ya!” Ryan said in his mischievous tone. “Where should i place this kid?” Looking at his tall blonde lover, Bryce pointed at the couch, where Mark is setting up the DVD of _The Friday the 13th series_ on the DVD player. They know it was one of the things that the young painter would appreciate when he’s upset.  When Ryan put the imprisoned Jonathan on a burrito blanket down the couch, where a head popped out and a breathless and annoyed man snarled at them.

He noticed that Bryce joined him by spreading the blanket around the three of them, of course Ryan was beside the blonde man,as _always._

“Don’t be mad at us man.” Mark spoke softly as he press the play button, the room illuminating with blue hue. “Just relax and enjoy the movie.”

As much as Jonathan wanted to watch the whole ten movies, his eyes won’t let themselves open any longer, the sound of the screaming girl lulled him to a good sleep, knowing the warmth of his family will protect him.

But it didn’t.

_Jonathan finds himself on a dark room, the young painter can hear the water dripping somewhere above him. Then he goes towards where a light bulb is swaying sideways in the middle of the room, there, he finds his brother Luke Patterson bloodied and bruised, some skin were torn off and he can see the inner lining of it._

_“Luke!” Jonathan rush at the bearded man, but his hands went through when he tries to reach and touch Luke’s face. “What did they do to you?” he cries._

_The young painter also noticed that there are what it seems to be needle wounds on his neck. As he inspects, there are more stab wounds and a finger missing, it was sawed to the bones._

_Then a creak of a heavy object startles the young man, a barrel filled with water is being pushed towards the bearded man._

_“Sooooooo...dear CaRt0oNz,” A calm voice says, Jonathan can’t see the guy for some reason, only a blurry figure. “Will you give us the thing that we need?”_

_“Fuck no.” Luke spits the cursed word with venom on the blurry figure. “I won't give you **the eye** over my dead body.” _

_‘The fuck? what eye ?’ Jonathan wonders_

_as two more men drag Luke down beside the water barrel._

_“You wouldn't say it until you're almost dead ey?” The blurry figure says and he grabs Luke’s hair and slowly descends his head on the water. “Then let me torture the living hell out of you.”_

_Water splashing noises echoes in the dark room.The painter weeps as he sees his brother suffering. ‘This is just a horrible nightmare...right?’ Jonathan wonders. ‘But this is too real.’ He can hear the rawness of the voices around him, the heavy breathing of Luke, the maniacal laughter of the five blurry figures._

_But something catches Jonathan’s eye as the world around him starts to fade…_

_A pair of green eyes….The painter sees the horror, the insecurity and the lost._

He woke up screaming loudly, waking up the whole house. His jet black hair sticking up on different directions, his blue eyes were _wild_.

He can still hear the laughter of the blurry figures, it drove him _insane._

“Jon, breathe.” Ryan said softly, Jonathan forgot he didn’t breathe for so long after waking up. Slowly the painter followed Ryan’s breathing pattern, then he himself calmed down.

“It’s just a nightmare right?” Ryan asked him slowly.He couldn't answer him just yet, he was so confused about everything. But for now, Jonathan shakingly answered.

“Yeah….Just a nightmare.”

 

 


	3. "Will we ever be at peace again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to balance the "romance" and the progression of the story xD  
> Sorry for the wait you can read end notes why i didn't post it early as planned  
> -Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Neverland-Crywolf

Dark cumulonimbus clouds formed in the sky, as a young man entered a café named  _Café Maria Clara_. The bell rings as he opened the door, alerting the employees that they have more customers to take care of. The aroma of the coffee beans lured the young man closer to the counter.

“Hey Evan!” The brown-haired man on the counter greeted him with a joyful tone. “May I take your order?” He asked the young man with a red jacket and white striped sleeves.

“You know the usual, Yami.” Evan answered calmly, while staring at the chalkboard menu. “And…..Oh! I would like to add some of your S’mores waffles.”

“Hmmmm...okay so a double shot espresso, one mocha frappuccino and a plate of S’mores waffles.” Yami repeated the order, while typing it out on the cashier. “That would be $23.75.”

Evan fished out thirty dollars in his pocket jeans and gave it to him. “Keep the change man.” The brown-haired thanked him, gave the order paper to another worker who was a fellow friend of him, Arlan, while the young man received his receipt. He decided to sat at the corner of the café, putting down his dark brown briefcase, punching in the number lock combination that was chained up on an owl-shaped keychain.

“Still figuring out about the case?” Evan looked up,seeing Arlan arranging his orders on the table, careful not to spill and ruin the important documents that the young man had brought out. To be honest, people wouldn't think him as a _detective_ at first glance; from the way he clothed himself, Evan looked more like a normal civilian than a member of the police.

He was kinda glad that his assistant, Smitty, urged him to go out and get some fresh air. He was kinda suspicious too after he got a note from his fellow co-worker named Scotty, that someone seemed to be watching him. The office itself has a lot of _smelly_ fishes lying around, many corrupt, self-centered and power-hungry people that the higher-ups would care less.

“Yeah….I guess you could say that.” The young detective sighed. “If only there was someone who c-”

**_*Beep beep!!_ **

“That looks important.” Arlan pointed at the vibrating phone on the table. “See ya later then _jefe_.” He excused himself, as he went back to help his fellow workers in serving their orders. Meanwhile, Evan stacked up the documents first, tucking it again inside the briefcase before answering the phone with annoyance.

“What?”

“ _Wow_ , is this how you greet the person who brings good news to you?!” The voice on the other side exclaimed. “I thought _you're_ my fellow Canadian?!”

“Oh….right sorry.” Evan said softly. “Y’know I'm stressed out lately.”

“That's why i ordered you to get some _fresh air_ , Fong.”

“Yeah...Thanks for the little break.” The young detective was just tired of everything lately, after he had taken care of the case of Luke Patterson, an agent from the _CIA_ , the autopsy papers, crime scene photos are the only possessions he has as evidence.

‘Of course it's not enough.’ Evan thought to himself. ‘Even the media got a limited source and was forced to make an alibi about his cause of death cause of how brutal it was and a BIG “no-no” to the audience.’

He has no leads for the case either, no witnesses tried to contact them.The bearded man can be so secretive that it _frustrate_ s the detective.The only relevant connection Evan knows are Bryce, Ryan and Mark- his so called ‘family’. He rubbed his temples as he waited for Smitty to reconnect and tell him the ‘good news’.

“Oh….Okay...Okay, I’ll tell him.” Evan can hear another voice in the intercom, before Smitty called back to him.

“ **ALRIGHT!** ” Smitty screamed at the young detective’s ear, he mouthed ‘ _wtf man, im listening_ ’.

“So did you hear the other guy's voice?”

“Yeah?”

“He _is_ the good news.”

“Wait...wait.” Evan spluttered, nearly spilling out his second espresso. “ Are you sending _me_ on a date?!”

“What?...No!....Wait...Actually that’s a good idea.” Smitty said, clearly amused. “He’s pretty cute and you totally need one soon.”

“Would you _shut_ up and take me seriously?!” Evan whisper-yelled at the phone, with a hint of embarrassment.

He had no time for his love life right now. He has a group of friends that he considered a family, even though he kinda admitted that the young detective was surrounded by couples and the only one who doesn't have the other half. But after the recent break-up with his ex, Evan realized that he should just wait for the special _one_.

“Sorry….Just trying to play matchmaker for you.” The fellow Canadian said, clearing his throat he continued sounding more serious now. “As I told you, he wants to meet up with you….’Cause the guy wants to reopen Luke’s case.”

And there was a moment of silence.

“The guy claims that he was a part of Luke’s ‘family’. ”

“ **OH! So that's what the rumors are all about**?!” Evan exclaimed, then he realized that he raised his voice than normal, cause he’s _excited_ , he has now a lead of sorts, any information will help the case to move forward. He apologized after a few heads look at him weirdly.

“Hey Evan,” Smitty said. “Y’know,you told me where you go on your breaks, so i told the guy to go meet you up at where you are now.”

“Okay….I’ll wait for him.” The young detective finally said.

“Good luck, Fong.”

**_Click_.**

Putting down his smartphone, he leaned against the table, tapping his fingers on it to create a little beat while the rain can be seen pouring outside. The glass windows starting to fog up. He tried to keep himself occupied by familiarizing the structure of the café, from the ceilings, chairs, tables and a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Cool.

_Wait._

Evan blinked, and there was in fact a guy on the opposite side of the table, wearing a dark blue winter jacket with a black shirt underneath. He noticed the _faded scar_ across the right eye and, if he look more closely, there were freckles scattered on his porcelain skin.

‘ _Smitty was right, he is pretty cute_.’ Evan thought.

“Are you **done** checking me out?” They guy spoke at him. The detective snapped back into reality.

“I have the right to inspect you.” Evan declared trying to keep his cool, or else he would break out into a blush. “ _I'm a detective_.” He added quietly.

He praised the heavens that the ~~cute~~ guy got the signal correctly, he got up and the guy stretched out his hand. The fact that that guy was two inches shorter than the detective amuses him.

“I’m Jonathan Dennis.” The small guy said. “Luke's little brother and I work as a painter.”

Evan was hesitant about shaking hands with him. The guy could be a pretend Intel from the enemy for all he knows and could kill him on the spot.

Jonathan noticed the detective’s hesitance so he sighed and shoved his hands on his jacket's pockets.

“I know you don't trust me yet….And neither do  ~~~~ _I_ trust you.” The young painter started. “But if we work together maybe _we_ can both have the peace of mind that we need, and bring justice for Luke.”

He looked over to the detective with a determined look. Jonathan only wants the _truth_ , he would take any risk just for his remaining family members to be safe and happy - just like what the bearded man had promised to them.

Evan sighed and run his hand through his jet black hair. ‘ _I could give it a try_.’ The detective thought to himself. ‘ _This guy seems to be honest to me_.’ So he stretched out his hand to the smaller man.

“Okay...I’ll give you a chance.” He finally said. “I’m Evan Fong, and I'll **end** you if you’re setting me up.”

The painter smiled at him, _Crimson Red_ colors were slowly appearing around the outstretched hand, he lend his own in return slowly, an answer to the taller man.

“Don't worry about that, I’m _dead_ inside anyways…”

Evan gave him the mocha frappucino and ordered some Ham & Cheese sandwiches for Jonathan, the young detective noticed that the painter’s stomach grumbled, so even though the smaller one denied the offer, he sighed and mouthed ‘ _fine_ ’ then finally slurped the cold caffeine beverage.

“So...Jonathan,” The detective started, while he brought out his notepad where he scribbled some notes for him to think about. “Where were you when you found out about Luke Patterson's... unfortunate fate?”

Jonathan stopped munching on the sandwich and spoke, “I was at my shop, finishing a long-due portrait. My client kept complaining about it” He sighed, remembering the events once more “I should’ve been calling Luke by that time, but the deadline was almost up, so I panicked and finished it instead…”

“Hmmm…” Evan ponders, tapping his pen against the table. “Who told you about Luke when he ...?” Jonathan caught the unspoken question.

“Bryce...Bryce Mcquaid.”

“What’s the name of your client on that day?”

“I think...it’s…”The painter was thinking for a second and finally decided to answer. "He told me his name is Adam… something, and he gave me a big tip too.”

Evan scribble those notes, he might need it later for further research.

“Okay last question, and it’s probably the longest answer that you’re about to give me.” The detective declared, he can see the relief showing on the painter’s blue eyes.

“Tell me about how you met Luke; random facts,.rants and when's your ‘family’ formed?"

Jonathan flashed a grin. “Oh you have no _idea_." He said as he started stretching his arms as if he’s gonna run a marathon. “This is gonna be a long day for you Owlboy.”

“Wait…. _Owlboy_?”

“You didn't notice me staring at your owl-shaped keychain...did you?” The painter said, still grinning from the surprised look of the detective. “It suits you...you're calm and observant.” Jonathan mused. “Even though you were a little too busy staring at my **face** to notice anything else” he added.

“Ugh….Shut up and answer **my** question already?!” Evan glared at him, trying to fight back the heat rising on his cheeks, he can't believe _this_ small man can make him like _this_.

“Aye..Aye!”.

It took Evan at least twenty minutes to stop the painter's extreme ranting. He noticed that the café was about to close and he kinda regretted that he asked that last question, ‘cause _man_ who wouldn't be tired out of his arse if you sat there for _hours_.

But he kinda like how animated the man was while he retells his and Luke’s story. Jonathan was like flowing water through a waterfall, lively and clear, without a care on how cruel the world had been.

“I wanna show you something before we part ways.” Evan brought out a yellow envelope from his briefcase, it was engraved with red bold font that says: **CLASSIFIED CASE #469110** , it was stamped by the _FBI_ too.

“I don't think it will be a good idea to talk about that here.” Jonathan spoke softly, looking around to make sure no one notices their conversation. ”You wouldn't mind if you stay at our house?”

“Our house?”

“My house and Luke’s.” The painter’s eyes twinkled with mystery. “We can probably find more evidence about the case, and it’s safer than here…”

Evan realized what he meant, the detective remembered the note that was given to him by Scotty. It was dangerous to give this file out in public especially since the sky is currently the same color as his hair.

Carefully, he shoved the file back in the briefcase and pulled out his smartphone. The phone was beeping away as the two young men stepped outside the café. The air was still humid, the street was still wet from the rain which stopped an hour ago.

“Fong?” Smitty asked him curiously as he picked up his phone.

“Hey Smitty…” Evan started as he looked at the smaller man beside him, who was staring at the night sky.

“I need a ride to the Dennis-Patterson household”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one is that 'I'm' still studying and the school projects are getting larger and stressful.  
> My co-authors and I are on the same boat so yeah.  
> Thank you for supporting the story so far :D


	4. "I've long forgotten what dreams feel like"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for waiting for too long!  
> As much i want to write and post more quickly, i have school  
> Thank you so much for supporting the story!  
> Stay Mysterious! -Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Feverdreamless(SLEEP)-Jason Iscariot

The night sky is blended with different stars each with various colors, some were pretty shades blue, yellow or just plain white. Nonetheless, they made the midnight sky beautiful and just as important as the moon.

A honk startled the young painter from his fascination and realized he’s been staring at the sky for too long. Out of his trance, Jonathan finally noticed a white sports car with blue and red streaks on either sides. The passenger window went down to reveal another asian-looking man wearing a propeller cap fixed on his black short hair and 3D glasses, he didn’t know if the driver is a kid, acting _like_ one or just a disguise.

‘ _Maybe just a disguise._ ’ He thought.

“Did someone called me to take them a ride home to their…. _date’s house?_ ” The driver’s smirk was visibly seen, clearly planning up some shit.

“Hey Smitty…” Evan begun as he look at passenger window. “You’re the one who send him to meet me up, and it’s for business….Right Jonathan?” The detective glanced at the small painter, a twinkle of mischief in their blue eyes.

Clearly Evan didn’t know what will hit him.

“ _Ohhh..._ Mister Smitty you have no _idea_ what _business_ he meant.” Jonathan started with a scared look plastered on his pale-freckled face. “When I told my testimony,he was just **staring** at me.” The young painter hugged himself, _pretending_ to be uncomfortable and dramatically continued, “I need to file a case for a harassment!”

“Holy cheese on my mac man!” Smitty gasped at the detective with a ’clearly-not-disappointed’ look.“This is a disgrace! I’m resigning as your assistant _right_ now.”

“Wait wh-”

Evan gaped at the two men as they laughed their ass off on the detective’s priceless reaction.They are already warming up on each other which is a good thing.

But being teamed up by this new called ‘ _friendship’_ between the painter and his assistant is definitely not _on_ his bucket lists.

Jonathan was impressed on how Smitty backed-up on his act. And how the specks of the color _white_ seems to be floating around him like the stars up above. The sense of sincerity was too familiar for him, he was like Mark - but has a much higher position and has authority on his hands

“You two are retardsrds you know that?” As the detective opened the passenger car door and huffed on his seat. Jonathan followed him and settled himself on the backseat, wiping a tear on his face and started to calm down.

And an awkward silence follows.

“Alright….Um Dennis?” Smitty finally said, breaking the silence. “Uh sorry...I got the habit of saying last names...And I kinda made a background check on you a little so….”

“You don't need my guide to know where my house is?”

“Well yes...So trust me on this and you could probably take a nap.” Smitty poked some stuff on his GPS, and a blue line appeared on the little monitor. “It’s gonna be a long ride...After all there might be traffic on the way there.”

“Blast off some soft music then.” Jonathan said, surprisingly finding a blanket to cocoon himself with. Getting comfortable, he curled up as he tried to sleep, fatigue finally taking its toll on the painter as he closed his heavy eyes, looking at the night sky through the window, hearing the last phrase that didn't make sense much until later...If he cared to remember.

‘ _Wouldn't thought that you’d find him sooner._

 

There were legends about that if a person makes a wish when they saw a shooting star, then their wish will come true.

_Jonathan believed these stories that his mother told him ever since he was a kid. Sometimes the painter would bring out those paper stars in a jar that he and his older sister, Jane, made so they can pretend they’re catching the shooting stars at the night sky._

_“Let’s catch all of them so that we could wish a thousand things!” Jane said excitedly, pointing at all of the shooting stars falling from the sky by the window they were looking at._

_“But what about Daddy?” The young painter asked his older sister in a worried tone. “We got banned from leaving the house.”_

_“As if the man can catch us.” The older sister mumbled, slowly opening the window in front of them. “Come on, Jon.” She was saying as she stretched out a hand for him._

_“But-”_

_“Don't you want to catch the stars with me?”_

_Jonathan was hesitant about the offer, of course he wants to be with her! It’s just that the young painter was being cautious about their safety from their father, especially after the fire on their house that cost their mo--_

_He shaked his head at that thought and accepted her hand._

_And off to the hills they go._

_The grass blades were soft and tickled their feet.They forgot their shoes because they took off from their window. Jonathan brought the jar with paper stars inside to be his ‘dream catcher’ that was safely tucked in on his beige knapsack._

_Jane guided his younger brother through their hiding spot, a big broad tree on a field of hyacinths.They made it a treehouse a couple of months ago, they remember the pain of pounding the hammer, missing the nail and hitting their porcelain slender fingers instead._

_But there's a figure blocking the secret ladder on their tree._

_“Hey Janey.” The figure said in the shadows,_

_the instincts of protecting her sister dawned to Jonathan and he stretched out his hands to block her from moving forward._

_“Jon.” The older sister spoke sweetly to the smaller one, patting his head to signal him to stop the act.”Don't worry about that guy...I know him.”_

_“That's right kiddo.” The figure moved forward, the moonlight shone on the guy’s face. “I’m friendly.”_

_The man was clearly the same age as his sister, he and Jane are like three years apart and Jonathan still has his baby face so the painter seems to be five times more younger, which frustrates him._

_Brown-warm eyes were staring through his soul, he wears black jacket with red pointed….horns?... that was stitched at the either side of the upper hood. The man has visible stubble on his face too, so he looks more mature than the young painter._

_“I’m Luke...Luke Patterson.” The bearded man spoke while he outstretched his hand to Jon._

_“Pleasure to meet another young Dennis.”_

_“The pleasure is mine…..My sister’s boyfriend.” Jonathan shaked his outstretched hand with a warm smile. “Oh, I will give you a tour to our treehouse Luke!” He excitedly said as he tugged the hand of his newly found friend that soon will be his older brother figure to the ladder that was hidden behind the tree leaves._

_Jane smiled proudly and looked at the shooting stars. Somehow her wish was partially granted._

_That was the second color the young painter had discovered...Bright neon blue and now, a warm red.They were most important than anything in the world as he can tell by this special talent he has._

_But as Jonathan opened the small door of the treehouse, he realized something wrong with his surroundings. Wood slowly starting to crack, articles and pictures they collected out of interest were pinned on the wall got snatched by the wind.The night sky become dull as the stars disappears._

_They promised they wouldn't leave him._

_And be the best trio of the whole North Carolina. They will be_ **_family._ **

_But now they’re both gone, he was left behind._

_And it was his fault…._ **_HIS FAU-_**

 

_“Don't fucking go near me you sick bastards.”_

_Jonathan snaps out of his train of thoughts, when he hears a very familiar voice and is slightly spook of where he is right now._

_It was the light bulb room where he keeps having nightmares about Luke.The young painter was having nightmares ever since Jane was_ **_gone_ ** _, the older man would be there comforting him and would accompany him throughout the night._

_But now no one would do that to him. His remaining ‘family’ wasn't living in the same house as him._

_The bearded man is still tied on the chair looking at the grey, cold floor that has puddles of dripping blood from his face._

_His face._

_Jonathan rush over and try to check the wound, but most nightmares he had wouldn't let his hands be solid for once._

**_Clank_**

_The young painter turn around to saw another blurry figure that has dropped a pair of pliers on the floor. The pliers has splatters of blood on it._

_Before Jonathan can process the horrible thought that came across his mind, he is interrupted by the wicked laugh of the blurry figure._

_“You're such a tough cookie CaRt0oNz.” The blurry figure says as they slowly circle around the bearded man. “We just need one thing…ONE thing that me and my fellow comrades needs so we can control the government and soon... the world!” They says as they grabbed Luke’s hair. “Cliche as it sounds...It will be_ **_ours._ ** _”_

_Jonathan is horrified as he sees the older man’s face. His left eye is closed and it is where the blood on the floor is coming from._

_“You all be going to hell you_ **_fucktards._ ** _” Luke spits blood on the blurry figure’s face, which made them angry and they kicked him in his bare chest, where the young painter spots some scorch marks at his sides._

_More blood is added to the puddle, dripping from the bearded man’s mouth._

_“Fuck you witch.” The blurry figure says angrily at Luke. “After we have that chip, the_ **_first_ ** _thing that we would do is to_ **_burn_ ** _all your coven brethren!”_

 _‘Coven? What the hell_ **_is_ ** _even going on?’ Jonathan wonders while he stares at his older brother who is smirking painfully._

_“Heh, don't you guys have a witch of your own too?” Luke says with a determined look._

_The blurry figure giggled as they leaned forward to their captive._

_“At least they can help themselves with power in their hands than your so-called_ **_friendship._ ** _”_

_The blurry figure knocks the bearded man out cold.Jonathan spots the pair of horrible green eyes from the last nightmare once more._

_‘Are they the clue?’_

_The young painter tries to go where the green eyes was. But suddenly_ ** _crimson_** **_red_** _colors floods his field of vision and engulfs him whole._

_Instead of feeling the coldness, he touches something warm. Jonathan suddenly feels safe and tears slowly starts rolling down on his cheeks._

_He’s been longing for the warmth of someone._

_Someone that will take care of him, accept the_ **_madness_ ** _within him and fill up his empty blue heart._

_He accepted the welcoming warmth of the color and cried on it, pouring out his grief as it runs out of his system._

_“Hey...Hey...I gotcha.. Calm down.” The familiar voice says as they hold his cheeks._

_“Wake up Jon...It’s gonna be okay.”_

 

Jonathan woke up slowly, his field of vision was blurry because of the tears and he could still feel the wetness on his cheeks. But something warm was still holding him close, with the blanket by his other side.

“Hey...Are you okay now?” The young man said to him, pools of brown staring at him worriedly.

The familiar voice sounded like him.

_Wait_

“ **Evan**?!” Jonathan exclaimed dragging the blanket to himself, hiding the embarrassment out of his reddening cheeks.

“Sorry… Sorry for invading your personal space.” Evan nervously said, scooting away and bumped the car door with an _ow_.

“You should be! I can totally **be** serious about filing that harassment shit.” Jonathan spat with a shrug on his shoulders.

“That's...The only way..” Evan explained himself to the smaller man, “The _only_ way I can comfort people who’s having a nightmare...Something tells me you need it.”

“I-I..” The young painter was speechless, he wouldn't admit that the detective’s hug from earlier made him feel safe.

It was like how Luke comforted him when he had one in the past.

Jonathan took a deep breath and looked at the observing man that was at the other side of the seat, their cold feet touching.

“Thank you for that.” The young painter started. “You did the right thing...I was just overwhelmed and sorry for threatening you.”

Evan chuckled as he replied, “No problem. I'm used to threats from people that I meet.” Earning a small smile from the smaller man.

The air seems to lighten up between them. ‘ _That’s good progress._ ’ He thought as he recalled the situation earlier.

‘ _What was the nightmare all about?’_

**_Knock knock_**

The two men were startled and saw Smitty on the car window behind the detective, signaling them to step out of the car.

It's still dark out as they arrived at the Dennis-Patterson household. Evan was astonished at the structure of the house.

It was a simple country-style house with a two garage doors at the side and a huge front yard. The dark brown-bricked wall is covered with vines and a well-lighted porch. The house has a lot of windows, so it feels relaxing _and_ weird at the same time, due to the of the possibility of someone watching them.

“So how's the heart to heart confession between the two of you?” Smitty said fixing his propeller hat on his short black hair.

“Nothing much heartwarming.” Jonathan answered the question while he’s walking towards the front door, holding a key hanging by the chain on his neck and slowly inserting it through the keyhole.

**_Click_**

Jonathan slowly opened the door and flicked the switch beside it, making his so-called “home” lively and cozy.

“Welcome, welcome to my humble abode!” He started, as he stretched out his arms to gesture the entirety of the room. “Take a seat by the living room and I’m just gonna check the kitchen for so-”

“ **Bark bark!”**

Jonathan turned around and squealed when he saw his pitbull-mixed dog running towards him.

“Poochie!” The huge brown dog tackled him to the ground, licking his face.

“Oh baby girl you missed me too much.” He spoke to his dog while he wiped off the saliva with his jacket sleeves.

‘ _Ew...I'm gonna wash this later.’_ He mentally noted to himself.

“How long has Poochie been with you?” Evan asked as the detective patted Jonathan’s dog, earning a happy bark from it.

“Three or four years now.” The young painter answered, dusting himself up. “Settle yourself gentlemen, I’ll just make some hot chocolate and grab a plate of butter cookies for snacks.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Evan said as Jonathan walked towards the kitchen followed by his dog.

He placed down his dark brown briefcase on the table in the living room. He and Smitty was seated on the couch, sighing with relief at how comfortable the atmosphere was on the house.

Opening the briefcase, he brought out a bunch of photos and documents, spreading them out to form a timeline.

Looking at Smitty with a determined look on his face, Evan waits for his main lead to come back so they can further investigate.

_The investigation of how and why Luke Patterson died._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone try to theorize about the story?  
> I drop hints every chapter, so i wanna see/hear your thoughts about it :)


	5. "I Promise I Can Handle It If You Can"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya sorry for the wait!  
> i would like to thank you guys for the support so far and to Aqueenofokay for the shoutout! 
> 
> Check out her current story "Flowers"  
> It's a BBS Gang Au (common genre to this fandom) but the way it was written is unique!  
> Send her the love <3-Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Bleak December by Set it Off

Cream white were painted throughout the walls of the Dennis-Patterson household. Collections of action figures, comic books, DVD’s of both movies and games were neatly stacked on their respective bookshelves.

The detective and his assistant observed their surroundings, noticing a family photo placed on top of the fireplace.

 _Jonathan and Luke’s so-called family_.

It was a landscape portrait of the five of them sitting somewhere near a park, with little small people on the background, and it looks like it was painted realistically too, the colors are lively and vibrant as if the picture itself is breathing.

The tall blonde in the middle of the photo was Bryce Mcquaid. Evan remembered him after he identified Luke from the hospital the bearded man was confined.

To Bryce’s left was his ‘jealous boyfriend’, Ryan, according to Jon. The brunette, wearing a grey bunny hoodie was slumped on the blonde’s shoulder. He was the same hazel-eyed guy who always accompanied Bryce whenever they have a meeting about the case.

Next to Ryan was the dark-skinned man named Mark Johnson. He wore a printed purple-elephant black fitting shirt. Evan met him by the cafè he always went to and according to the young painter’s story, Mark was the _‘you wouldn't thought he has a daughter’_ person, which surprises Evan because the older man was heavily a family-oriented person.

Of course on Bryce’s right was Luke Patterson - the man who got away.The bearded man looked relaxed and happy behind those shades.

And lastly, the one who hugged his knees out on the portrait was the painter himself Jonathan Dennis. He wore a blue flannel that has a white shirt underneath. His blue eyes blended with the sky above, making the portrait seemingly release good vibes that resembles home.

“They really look like a family to me, now that I think about it.” Smitty spoke with amusement in his tone. "Kinda like yours.”

“Yeah…” Evan said sadly, still staring at the family portrait they’ve been looking at. He couldn't help but felt pity for Jonathan. The painter couldn’t handle the situation so well, as he had witnessed from the nightmare the younger one was having earlier and the bags under his eyes.

But there is something that the detective couldn’t lay a finger on. He befriended the three family members and the detective treat them like his own, too, but neither of them told him about Jonathan nor a hint that he existed.

_‘Why would they keep him hidden for so long?’_

He wonders as he heard the sound of a plate hitting the coffee table, and the sweet aroma of the hot chocolate in front of them.

_‘Are they keeping Jonathan safe from something or someone-’_

**Clap Clap**

“Hey you guys stop staring at my masterpiece and eat your snacks.” Jonathan said, trying to get their attention away from the family portrait.

“Oh sorry about that.” Smitty spoke for Evan. “We couldn't tore our eyes away from your paintings….Am I right Evan?” The assistant nudged the detective.

“Yeah….right.” Evan murmured, not noticing the disappointed look from his assistant from not taking the joke, not even the slightest. He took a last glance of the painting and finally focused on the heavenly looking food at the table.

_“Is it something more deeper or am i just overthinking things?”_

 

After a heartwarming snack time filled with hot chocolate and Poochie’s cuddles, the three have had their satisfaction on their respective stomachs.

Evan decided that it was time to get back to where they had stopped. He guided the young painter to the dining area where Smitty re-assigned the stacks of photos and papers that the detective had arranged earlier.

**It's time for Jonathan to learn the true story.**

“Jon,” Evan started, holding the folder with both of his hands, the same folder the detective should have given earlier to the smaller man. “This is the real story that the media never told you about.”

Jonathan’s smile faltered as his eyes darted at the folder. The shade of his skin became more sickly pale. Evan can feel the anxiety rising, clouding the painter’s blue eyes.

The trembling hands reached for the folder, and slowly opened it. Blue eyes scanned slowly through the words that seems to reopened the invisible wounds that Jonathan had, searing deeper than it was before.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

       **Florence General Hospital**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **DATE AND HOUR** :           **ASSISTANT NAME** :

July 24,2017 15:00.                  Lauren

 **AUTOPSY** _Full-Body Autopsy_

 **PERFORMED BY:**                   _Performed_

Brock LN M.D.   

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

           **Summary Report of Autopsy**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **NAME** :                           **CORONER'S CASE**    

Luke Patterson                **NO.** : 2017-143

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **DATE OF BIRTH** :           **AGE** :  35

Sept. 21, 1982.          

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **RACE** : Caucasian.                 **SEX** : Male

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **DATE OF DEATH** :    **BODY IDENTIFIED**

July 22, 2017.                **BY** : Bryson Mitchell

                                          Mcquaid - a friend

                                              of the victim

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **CASE NO** :                     **INVESTIGATIVE**

469110-21B-2017         **AGENT** : Evan Fong -

                                              Head Detective

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Evidence of Treatment** :

  1. Conspicuous stitches located at:


  1. non-fatal stab wounds
  2. cross light stitch at the left eye
  3. fingers
  4. right foot (examinations of damage still on - going)


  1. lashes (might be proof of torture)



**External Examination** :

     The autopsy was conducted on July 24, 2017 at 15:00. The body was found six meters from a warehouse where he was presumably pushed off from the second floor in height of seven meters from the ground. The victim was unconscious and barely breathing when found. The victim suffered multiple injuries such as bruises, multiple stab wounds to less fatal areas and many more minor closed off wounds across his body. We have found that a part of the skin were cleanly torned off and the majority of of the exposed area seem to have been burned. After examining his limbs, we also noticed that some fingers were cut off and were sewn back together. The ankles were also in the same state.  One of the two most distinct injuries was his head which suffered a major blow; the other was an oddly shaped burn mark located at his side. The area that suffered the most was the victim’s right eye. The eye was seemed forcibly gouged out from the sockets.

 **Internal Examinations** :

 **HEAD/CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM:** The brain seems functional except for the injury taken from what presumed to be a fall.

 **SKELETAL SYSTEM:** Further examinations conclude that some of his bone marrow in his sewed ankle were extracted.

 **RESPIRATORY SYSTEM-THROAT** **STRUCTURE** : Nasal Cavity down to the Trachea have suffered no damage; however, the Lungs suffered the most damage. Some alveoli were filled with water suggesting early signs of pneumonia.

 **CARDIOVASCULAR SYSTEM** : no injuries

 **INTESTINAL SYSTEM** : no injuries

 **URINARY SYSTEM** : no injuries

 **GENITAL SYSTEM** : no injuries

 **GASTRO-TOXICOLOGY** : N/A

 **SEROLOGY** : N/A

 **Laboratory Data** :

 **Drug Screen Result** :

 N/A

 **Evidences Collected** :

  1. Majority of the external injuries suggest that the victim was extremely tortured as the victim was not drugged.
  2. The inflated alveoli in his lungs suggest forcible drowning.
  3. Intentions of extraction of bone marrow and burn mark are still unknown.



**Opinion** :

 **TIME OF DEATH** : July 22, 2017 at 4:45

 **IMMEDIATE CAUSE OF DEATH** : Blunt Force Trauma due to High Velocity Collision

 **MANNER OF DEATH** : Unknown

 **Remarks** :

The manner of which the victim died might either be Murder or Homicide but the evidences collected were not enough to provide a clear conclusion.

_Signed,_

_Brock LN M.D._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan almost cried and, thankfully, took the folder away from the painter’s hands before he can _try_ to crumble and tore the contents into shreds.

That was the original report and it will be **so** devastating and _he_ might get fired or suspended because of his negligence for these important papers.

Smitty rushed out to balance Jonathan and keep him from falling to the ground, comforting him firmly, the assistant rubbing circles on his back to calm the painter down.

“This is so awful….” He whimpered as the tears started to flow  from his blue eyes. ”This so **fucking** awful...h-how ca-”

Jonathan breathed slowly and continued with a shaky tone, wiping some tears away with the back of his hand.

“How c-can someone can b-be this brutal to him?!”

Evan put the folder down at the table and sighed, “I don't know Jonathan.”, while grabbing some photos from where they found Luke’s body, showing it to the painter.

“The undertaker of the funeral parlor really did a good job on covering up these things.”

Hands were still shaking as Jonathan scanned the photos. Noting quite morbidly about how every shot that of this camera had taken.

 

 _He remembered Luke’s pep talk about_ **_Post-Mortem_ ** _examinations before._

_Luke worked somewhere from the government ever since Jonathan had met him by the treehouse Jane and him had built. He was so secretive about his job, so Jonathan figured that he can be a spy or something stealthy._

_The bearded man would be wearing a fancy shirt and tie, sometimes with a vest, too, under his black jacket with the stitched red horns on the upper hood everyday._

_The two became an inseparable duo ever since their first meeting.They would hang out after school at Jonathan’s house, playing video games after finishing his stacks of homeworks. He sure don't want to get scolded by Jane._

_The painter wouldn't want to get ‘no cookies’ before bedtime. He wouldn't live a day without cookies.Especially those mini Oreos, Jonathan love the flavor of Cookies & Cream. _

_“Hey Jon.” Luke started, as he plopped down the couch, joining him. ”Can I help you with anything?”_

_Jonathan groaned in defeat. “I have no idea why the school let us learn these.” He points on his research paper about Autopsy photos. ”It's definitely a nightmare fuel for me.”_

_Luke chuckled as he picked up one of the sample photos._

_“You should be thankful to your professor, because they made you wake up already to face the harsh truth of reality.”_

_“Wow so deep man.” Jonathan sighed. “Help me... You know these kinds of things.”_

_“Just because I worked for the government doesn't mean I can tell you everything”._

_“I didn't mean your job jeez…” Jonathan said raising his both hands, as if he surrendered. “Can't you just tell me how to identify these? Just lend a brother a favor?”_

_“Oh no you just bro-zoned me!” Luke dramatically said, clutching his heart and pretending to be hurt. ”I thought were more than that?!”_

_“Oh shuch up, you!” Jonathan playfully smacked the bearded man’s arm, knowing he fucked up his words again, which Jane and Luke find amusing and cute._

_“If I find out you're just playing with my sister's heart, I_ **_will_ ** _end you myself.”_

_“Oh stop with those threats Jon.” Luke’s smile faltered and turned serious. “You know that I can never cheat her for other chicks...Because I go for personality than beauty.”_

_“And you're attached to me so you can't live without me.”_

_The bearded man ruffled his black hair and Jonathan was annoyed for sure._

_“We’re like brothers from another mother...Like blood brothers.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Luke don’t distract and help me with my homework already. ”_

_“_ **_Fine._ ** _” Luke said, getting a pencil and a spare paper to write some notes on. The painter stared with anticipation in his blue eyes._

_“One of the things that you want to know about these photos is that it was called ‘Post-Mortem’ meaning they took the pictures after they examined the patient's body then put it into the morgue and….”_

_After that session, the whole night went into a debate of who gets the most points on the game called ‘Battleblock Theater’, before being shoved to bed by her sister._

_It was a great night._

 

Jonathan was fascinated before about these kinds of things when Luke explained it to him. He made it so understandable that the painter wasn't horrified about those white eyes staring back at him.

But seeing him in this case just makes the painter want to throw up his insides.

“W-wait…..these wounds...they are like-like...”

“Like what?”

Jonathan swallowed with difficulty as he pondered his next words. Should he tell him? Should he tell the confusing visions he had.

_‘Is it even a real vision or just a vivid imagery?’_

“Evan….I had these **weird** nightmares ever since my sister J-Jane went into the other side.” The painter started, as his left clammy hand play with his jet black hair.

Evan didn't question him yet, which Jonathan was thankful for. He was socially awkward naturally but ironically, Jonathan felt comfortable to this _crimson red_ surrounding the detective.

It reminded him with a certain color that he missed so much.

“And the nightmare y-you witnessed earlier...The wounds from this photos, the autopsy report somehow parallels my own perspective.”

Evan hummed thoughtfully about the new information.

“Like how he was tortured?.”

Jonathan nod his head fast. He was impressed about how the detective can catch up on his story easily without too much explanation.

“Did you  see people somehow who done this to him?”

Jonathan sighed in defeat. ”No they’re all blurry... Except Luke himself and….A pair of green eyes.”

_‘Green eyes?’_

The painter seemed to notice the questioning look from Evan. Brown eyes stared at him with interest but something tells him that the detective is interested not only with Luke’s case, but also of something _deeper_ that Jonathan wouldn't want to ask.

“I haven't seen a green-eyed person in my life...So I was so confused with who it was.”

Evan hummed thoughtfully once more as he scribbled those information on his notebook. He think it will be handy soon, _anything_ can be handy if they think this through thoroughly.

The detective looked over Smitty who flashed him a thumbs up while the assistant was busy using the phone - probably texting his boyfriend Kyroz.

Evan met Kyroz a while back, the blonde and the other Canadian cannot be separated when they're together on one place. It's like you nailed a wooden plank on a wooden floor.

* **Beep Beep!***

Evan’s phone vibrated on his jeans pocket, slowly he put it on his ear. Smitty stopped texting and observed the detective.

“Hello?”

“ _Jefe_ , we have a problem!” The voice on the other side said with a panic tone.

“Arlan? What's going on?” Evan walked away from the room, trying to find the front door.

“ **They** attacked again! Tyler is heavily wounded.”

“How critical?”

“Critical enough that we need permission to go to the hospital.”

Evan stopped at the front door. He can hear Smitty saying, “ _Here have our phone number. Call us if you need anything or want to tell us something….You can also be text buddies with Evan._ ”,  and the closing of his briefcase.

The detective can't thank enough of how much responsible his fellow Canadian was.

He heard Jonathan giggle and reply with a sniff, ” _Yeah we'll be the best text buddies, you’ll see…”._

“ _See you around Dennis and Poochie._ ”

**Bark**

“ _Well, she says ‘see you soon’_.“

“ _No shit, Sherlock._ ”

With a twist on the door knob, Evan walked out of the house, glancing at the pink hue on the horizon, followed by Smitty who has his briefcase.

Tomorrow’s another day.. with another challenge they need to conquer.

“I’m on my way Arlan. _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the detailed autopsy report :)


	6. "In Our Dearest Memories, Yours and Mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friends, not only Mel and Space, but also ikat36 for being there for me for solid 6 years. I hope we'll get through this struggle we're experiencing sooner than later.
> 
> I would like to thank you all, too, our dearest readers. Thank you for your unfaltering support to this fic. You make us motivated to continue each chapter devotedly.
> 
> And you, my friend, who lost her way.  
> If only we could meet halfway.
> 
> I wish you all a happy wriggling day!
> 
> \- Akahele
> 
> Mood Song: Melodies of Life - Emiko Shiratori

Etched against the vast sky were vermilion and amethyst hues, filling the bland blue canvas from yesterday’s rainfall. The sun was slowly rising from the horizon, taking its time to radiate the good vitamin that people probably need nowadays.

The breeze seemed to ruffle Bryce’s blonde hair as he waited for Mark and Ryan from their bathroom break.

They were by the biggest tree at Central Park, the same spot where the five of them promised to each other.

That day, that was one of the most unforgettable moment of his, no _their_ , lives.

The day that they became a **family.**

He can still remember his past, It’s still vivid like the morning dew on each plants.

 

_Bryce was a fresh graduate from college. Like most graduates, he was optimistic. He convinced himself that he can get a job easily. He gave his resumes on every job fair he went to and surfed the internet for application opportunities._

_He waited and waited…_

_But they never called back._

_“You need experience.” They would always say in interviews._

_But the blonde won’t be giving up that easily and he started to give a ton of resumes on job fairs. Urging himself to be positive, be himself in the following interviews._

_And then one day, he met a raven-haired lady with  purple-streaks on her hair._

_She gave him an opportunity to work at the veterinary clinic that was near his apartment. Her partner offered free check-up services and food for his two kittens, which the blonde gladly accepted._

_The clinic was filled with different animals and people every other day._

_It was around that time when Bryce’s world changed, when he found the love of his life, the person who has opposite taste in pets. The man he kept hearing about from other clients that always come by; saying his motivational speeches had helped them and other people around the place._

_It was another employee at the clinic that has been there longer than him._

_Ryan._

_He met Luke and Jonathan because of him. The blonde warmed up to them real quick, it’s like they’d met in another life._

_Discovering a family that he didn't have to leave behind just because he needs a job to fend for himself._

_Jonathan gladly accepted him into ‘his’ family._

_Then it was the days where Bryce can't believe the painter wasn’t only older than him but looks_ **_younger_ ** _somehow, and the smaller man explained that he was the son of a famous painter?!_

_“I need to do it.” Jonathan said to him, one day after he retrieved Poochie back in his arms from the clinic. Poochie needed a vaccine shot due to a disease that's apparently affecting dogs, it was spreading fast according to the news._

_“It's either my sister or me...And I don't want her to continue this cursed legacy.”_

 

“Brycey….Wakey Wakey~”

A hand blocked the blonde’s vision, jolting him awake from his deep thoughts.

“Ew! Ryan you’re hand!” Bryce exclaimed removing it immediately as fast as he could. “Did you even washed your hands?!”

“Bryce, what the hell?” The brunette said, instinctively looking at his hands.

“Don’t worry Bryce,” Mark said as he plucked the hand sanitizer on Ryan’s hoodie pocket. “We always use these.”

“Oh...That's good.”

Ryan huffed in annoyance, muttering something under his breath before proceeding to sit beside his very punctilious boyfriend.

Bryce was prone of Luke and Ryan's ridiculous antics. He vividly remember how many times he and Jon got pranked by them. Some of their pranks are usually harmless but _oh man_ those water bucket pranks are a _chore_ to do after the good laugh time.

“Why didn't we invited Jon to come here?” Mark asked as the three of them sat by the large broad tree, taking a shade.

“He shouldn't be here anyways.” Bryce answered the dark-skinned man, as he remembered his daydream from earlier.

“Why though?”

“This is about him...Isn’t it?” Ryan said, looking at the blonde.

“Yeah...I’ve been doing some thinking lately…” The blonde started, feeling the cool breeze against his skin. “Why did Luke have to isolate Jonathan from everyone? Is it because of th-”

“Bryce we shouldn-”

“I know...I know.” He sighed, pinching his nose. “It's just...I don't feel like I have done my part to at least know what's going on!”

“Brycey…” Ryan spoke in that smooth tone, the blonde already knowing what it meant. “You know Luke is a secretive guy...And he just want us to be safe.”

“Wouldn't thought that him being **so** overprotective to this ‘family’ costed his life?!”

“That's what you called _sacrifice._ ” Mark finally spoke up, effectively silencing the two men. “We all know that Luke is protecting Jon because he's ‘special’ in some way...We haven't discovered it yet but..”

The dark-skinned man catches his breath and continued speaking.

“We _are_ family and we will get through this...Don't forget our promise.”

 

 **‘** **_Don't forget your promise to me, Bryce.’_ **

 

Bryce blinked as he remembered something a year ago.

 

_It was just him and Luke...The three were cuddled up and asleep on the make-shift pillow fort Jonathan had made. The bearded man signaled Bryce to follow him to the balcony at the back of the house, the humongous swimming pool can be seen below._

_“Luke what is it?” Bryce asked him, glancing at the cloudless starry sky._

_“I'm gonna confess something to you, Bryce…” Luke started, looking up at same sky the blonde had been gazing. “Jonathan has a special talent that_ **_no_ ** _one has or knows … Not even us, and it's dangerous, especially if he interacts with the wrong people.”_

_“Is this the reason why he usually stays at home or at his shop?” He asked, earning a nod from the bearded man._

_“I want you to promise something to me Bryce.”_

_“What is it?”_

_Luke approached Bryce, raising his left hand and sticking out his pinky finger, which startled the tall man._

_“Promise me that if something bad ever happens to me...It's your choice to decide if you need to partner up with Evan…Just to protect Jon.”_

_He was extremely confused by the promise that Luke gave._

_He somehow knew Evan as one of those detectives that has been shown on TV. Evan Fong solving mysteries with ease. He seems to be observant to every surrounding cases he got, arresting the culprits quite easily._

_Evan had earned the title “Owlboy” from the media._

_The was his first impression of him. The blonde was surprised when Luke introduced the detective as a friend of his. He looks intimidating but when you warm up to him, Evan is actually a great person and has a group of friends as his own ‘family’._

_“Why Evan though?” Bryce curiously asked._

_“You’ll know soon.”_

_The blonde saw the seriousness in Luke's eyes, he knows that the bearded man is nothing but serious when it comes to family._

_With a sigh, Bryce linked his right pinky completing the childish gesture._

_“I promise. I won't decide anything..Unless it’s necessary.”_

_Luke chuckled and both of them gazed at the stars once more, seemingly remembering someone._

_“Glad to know I found a loyal friend.”_

 

“THAT'S IT!” Bryce suddenly exclaimed from the sudden realization. Ryan and Mark looked at him with worried expressions on their faces while the people nearby looked at them weirdly.

_Oops._

“Oh...sorry.” The blonde mouthed and somehow the people understood immediately and went back in doing their respective routine.

Like nothing happened.

“Okay….” Ryan said, still cautious about what just happened. “What about the ‘sudden realization’ you had?” He said, gesturing _air quotes_ while saying it.

“Oh um…”

_‘Come on Bryce you need to think of an excuse!’_

“I forgot to give the materials that Jon’s been nagging me about!” Bryce pretended that he panicked _which_ is partially true, considering that he almost slipped and told about the promise. The bearded man told him not to tell about it, not even to his boyfriend.

_Luke will be frowning at him right now if he can see him. Seeing he almost fucked shit up._

“You're such a space cadet sometimes.” Ryan sighed, slowly the brunette stood up, dusting off the leaves from his pants. “Let's go?”

“What about you, Mark?”

“I’m dropping by my daughter to school anyways.” The dark-skinned man said while he looked at his watch with satisfaction, knowing that he’ll be on time.

The three of them walked towards the parking lot. Soon, Mark is getting his car ready, starting the engine.

“Alright, see you later.” The two waved at their friend, moving along as they went to their separate ways.

From Central Park to the Dennis-Patterson household. The distance is just about a mile away, so he decided to grab some groceries for Jon because they know the painter wasn't in the mood to do it for himself.

Ever since Luke died.

Grabbing a tub of Jon’s favorite ice cream flavor and other necessities, the duo walked out of the store, carrying 2 carry-on bags in each hand and strolled along the sidewalks.

No one dared to start a conversation, as they’re both cautious and still reminiscing, while pondering about their surroundings and their ‘family’ problem. It was still too early in the morning and the shadows still lurked on the alleyways, making it look like the couple were being _watched._

They finally reach the household, the lights were still on. Ryan put down the bags and brought out his spare key to the front door. Being part of the family, Jonathan gave each of them keys to the front door and to his shop, knowing the painter is not much of an early bird and didn't know the hardships of getting _angry_ phone calls for his paintings.

With a twist of the knob, they entered the household. The little lamps that scattered along the walls of his house like christmas lights were still on. So they pulled down the lever for the lights, conserving electricity in the process.

After they put down the bags at the kitchen counter, Ryan spoke to his tall blonde lover.

“Brycey….You go ahead bring the materials to Jon.”

Bryce stopped putting the snacks away and looked at the brunette.

“Are you sure? You don't want me to help you here first?”

Ryan just smiled at him and made a gesture of ‘shooing him away’.

“I'm good… I can handle these. I’ll be making breakfast anyway.” He said, looking at the blonde. “And I know you want to speak with him... _privately._ ”

The blonde chirped happily and kissed the smaller one’s cheek, earning a giggle from the brunette.

“Thank you Ry-Ry!”

And he slowly walked out and get through the main room. There is a grand staircase in the middle of the room, the Dennis Family sure know how to make the front house _look_ normal but _not_ on the inside.

Upstairs is where the bedrooms are one room is a **game** **room** which was set up by Luke so they can play videogames together.

Bryce had checked Jonathan’s room, the bed was neatly stacked - meaning he was already awake.

He knows exactly where the painter is.

Behind the staircase was the workshop where Jon was working all of his paintings and other projects. The big brass door was really heavy to push, so he peeked through the keyhole, seeing Jonathan and Poochie in the middle of the room.

Slowly, Bryce pushed the heavy door earning a long **_creak_ ** and the sudden attention of the painter. The blonde saw one of Jon's paintbrush stuck on one of the dog's ears. The painter calmly placed it back on the container that was ‘ _mannequin hoe’ (Jon’s_ words) beside the canvas.

He remembered when he got into the workshop accidentally for the first time.

 

_“Wow Jonathan!” The blonde exclaimed, like a kid who had just entered a toy store for the first time._

_The room smelled like different kinds of paint, some fresh and natural, obtained from herbs, or paints that can be bought on a hardware down the road._

_There was a large window behind the canvas, it illuminates the glow of the moonlight. Splatters of paint were stained around the beige walls. Random papers of ‘work in progress’ sketches and unfinished canvas that were taped either on walls or  was clipped on nylon ropes like photos across the room._

_There was a cabinet planted near the far right that looks like it was never opened at all._

_And there’s the odd mannequin beside the canvas.It's not like any other mannequin that was commonly seen at the stores. This has been modified as a storage doll._

_It has small drawers on random places that seems to be where the other materials had been stored. A work belt that was on the mannequin’s shoulder, the belt has vials of paint fastened on it._

_“I didn't know a painter should have a separate room for these things.”_

_“Bryce, what are you doing here?!” The small man yelped, knocking the container of paint accidentally out of the table. The bright red color was flowing through floor, making it look like a crime scene._

_The blonde gaped at the canvas that was in front of him. It was a black-haired girl in a ponytail, blue sparkling eyes in a field of hyacinths._

_She was holding a jar with colorful paper stars. The background sky were filled with different colors of stars._

_“I-It's my sister.” Jonathan explained, there are marks of tears on his pale cheeks.The redness of his eyes and the trembling voice made it clear to the blonde that the painter was crying in the past hours._

_Bryce remembered those nights where Jon and Luke outside of the house. They would just stare at the shooting stars when the news told them that it will shower the night sky._

_The stars reminded them of her._

_It took Bryce at least five minutes to make the painter to calm down once more, rubbing his back slowly, giving the comfort that he needs._

_A comfort that he needs._

 

“Jonathan...What are are you doing to Poochie?!” He exclaimed while approaching closer, putting the bags of materials the painter needed on the floor.

Blue dull eyes stared back at him, the smaller man sighed and pet the brown dog.

“I'm just trying to match the color of the fur for my painting.” He responded, pointing the canvas in front of him.

Bryce narrowed his eyes as he take that excuse. But he was still suspicious about the odd actions the painter had made just now.

 _‘_ _Why would Luke prote-’_

**Bark bark!**

Poochie had successfully distracted the blonde man from his thoughts. Bryce giggled while he leaned down and pet the mixed-breed dog. He couldn't resist her even though he preferred cats over dogs.

But being a vet doctor at the clinic had changed his perspective about animals. They should be loved like how they loved a human.

Bryce sighed and looked at the painter who had studied him while the blonde patted his dog. The silence is far too loud and he needed to break the ice.

“I’ve brought your supplies.”

“I can see that Bryce.”

Poochie went back to Jonathan again. She tries to cheer up her owner, which somehow slowly lightened the painter’s mood.

“What are you...still doing here?” Jonathan spoke again, voice is still husky from sleep.

“Ryan and I bought groceries and made breakfast for the three of us.”

“Mark?”

“He dropped by his daughter’s school.”

“Okay..We should be going to the kitchen then.”

“Wait.” Bryce interrupted the painter’s actions, earning a silent ‘ _what?’_ from him.

“You haven't made a painting for Poochie before?”

“No….I haven't.”

“Why making it now?”

Jonathan sighed and rubbed his sunken eyes, slowly standing up and going for the brass door.

“It's been awhile since I painted... Why shouldn't I start with my baby girl?”

**Bark Bark!**

 

Soft pairs of footsteps reached the kitchen counters, the aroma of the breakfast pancakes filled the air. The richness of Jonathan’s caffeinated drink had woke him up into his reality.

Bryce was reading the _Daily News_ for the headlines, or anything that interested him while Ryan observed the two.

Their faces are filled with uncertainty and confusion, like they want to ask something to each other but decided against it.

“Uh gu-”

 ***Beep Beep**!*

Bryce’s smartphone ringtone echoed throughout the room. The blonde immediately grabbed it and stared at the Caller ID.

 ** _Craig_** **_Thompson_**

_‘What's with the guy pestering him so early?’_

“Hello?”

“Bryce? We need you here _right now._ ”

“Woah,woah.” The blonde excused himself from the table, earning a side glance from Jonathan. Ryan seems to know - well he already knows anyways,the brunette had a free access on his phone. No need to hide anything at all.

Upon reaching Jon’s backyard, the blonde sat by the huge empty pool. Lights were installed at the edges of porcelain stones, when the night comes the whole place glow with pretty colors.

Good place to start a party if the owner wanted, but for now it's not a good idea.

“It’s like 5 in the morning man! whats wr-”

“We are have a _gathering_ 30 minutes from now Bryce, we are all stressed here, and we **need** you to be there.”

“What about Ryan?”

“It's your choice if you want him to come along.” The voice on the other side of the intercom had said and sighed almost dejectedly. “Just.. just hurry up, ok? We’ll meet you there.”

_“Stay safe.”_

 

With that, the call was ended and Bryce was left frowning at the phone, wondering what’s the rush about. He, too, sighed as he went back to Ryan and Jon’s company, pocketing his phone. He went straight to Ryan and tapped his shoulders, speaking as the other looked at him questioningly.

“Come on, big guy. We’re being summoned.”

Ryan nodded at him understandingly, stood up and patted Jon on his head before heading out the kitchen.

Bryce smiled at Jon. “Finish your breakfast.” He said dutifully.

Jonathan smiled in return, somehow genuinely which Bryce had silently thanked for. It’s been awhile since he had seen that.

“I’m guessing Evan had caught your interest?”

Jonathan spluttered his coffee on table, clearly caught off guard by the question.

“H-he’s alright.” The painter responded, coughing and pale cheeks burning. “And shuch up… We didn't do anything _romantic,_ nothing like you two are doing.”

“Don't change the subject Jo-”

“Just _please_ go away now.” Jonathan said using his hands to shoo them away. “That call seems urgent.”

Bryce sighed. “Just don't do anything stupid.”

“Not promising anything, _Mom._ ”

“UGH…Let’s just go already Ryan!” The blonde frustratedly said, then glared at his boyfriend for just chuckling at their bantering.

“Okay….Okay. I’m sorry Brycey.” Ryan apologizes even though he’s still smiling about the event that happened just a second ago.

They reached the front door, Jonathan following them.

“Good luck and be safe, the two of you.”

Bryce and Ryan smiled at the painter, they knew Jonathan was worried about them too.

Upon opening the door they saw the sun is peeking on the horizon already, it's time to start their day now, and go to the sudden assemblage.

_Still wondering why they need to attend, though._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was _three_ backstories in one chapter.
> 
> Way to go our lil author ;)


	7. "And if time's elimination Then we got nothing to lose"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is too late! (it should be posted on Cartoonz/Luke birthday) but sometimes not everything is on track.
> 
> As always Thank you for your patience for this story.Hope this chapter satisfy the delays were having -Mellow
> 
> Mood Song: 19-2000 by Gorillaz

Evan was pretty sure Smitty was breaking the speed limit with how fast the other was driving, overtaking cars here and there without even checking if there are approaching cars in the opposite lane.

“I knew _I_ should’ve driven.” Evan mumbled under his breath. Watching as Smitty overtook another lane.

“You said something?” Smitty asked, not taking his eyes off the road. He’s almost glaring at the car before them like its existence offended him.

“I said slow down, Smitty.” Evan was trying hard to hide his annoyance. “We’re police enforcers, in case you’re forgetting, and getting arrested because of breaking basic traffic laws is not on my bucket list. Besides, what are we gonna do if we crash with another car?”

“You’re the one who said to hurry up.”

“I don’t want to visit Tyler in a stretcher.”

Smitty threw him a half-hearted sheepish smile before slowly falling back to an acceptable speed.

Evan let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding, leaning back to the car seat.

“You know, the faster we get there, the better right?” Smitty side glanced him with a hopeful smile.

Evan nearly rolled his eyes. “Just drive in a speed that wouldn’t get our face smashed.”

“Yeah...yeah.”

 

Electronic music flowed within the lemon-scented air conditioned car and Evan is getting tired of the scent. The two were caught up on a traffic jam on the main road earlier, so the detective is considering Smitty’s action of possibly risking the officer’s driver’s license, to finally reach Florence Hospital.

Where Tyler was confined after an unknown attack.

Well, unknown to everyone _but_ them.

Evan tapped his fingers, half in impatience, half in trying to quell his nervousness. He’s worried about Tyler and he can’t help but think the worst cases. But he’s trying to calm his nerves, trying to clear his mind and _think_. Why? What could be the possible reasons for attacking his friend?

He just needs to divert his mind on something and hope against hope that Tyler’s still breathing when they arrive.

 

_He remembered how he build his so-called ‘family’,the second member he had._

_Tyler._

_It was their high school days, Brock and him were attached to the hip ever since they met at the library on a rainy day.They were the biggest nerds of the school and being quite popular to both girls and boys, because of their respective sports excellency._

_But not every people are safe from bad intentions of other people, no matter how popular, how you’re considered an outcast or a commoner of the school category._

_Tyler was the big dude who save them from a group of bad people. If he wasn't there, the two of them would be either beaten up for no reason or just be one of the people who are missing on a bulletin board._

_“Far as I remember, popular students like you are the one beating the lower class people, not getting beaten up.” Tyler scoffed as he tossed Evan the cold compression from the clinic, handing the other to Brock._

_“Just because we're the so called ‘popular’  on everyone's eyes doesn't mean we need to act like assholes like most of them.”_

_Tyler was dumbfounded at the response of his, it was true to be honest for Evan. Like, why would you need to blend in by the crowd to get fame, if you can be yourself and help others instead?_

_“Wow…” The big guy said, amusement in his cyan eyes “I’m impressed, I never saw someone like you being this honest.”_

_“And I’m impressed too that you're not one of those big bullies beating the shit out of everyone in your path.”_

_“Heh, just because I’m a six footer doesn't mean I just beat up people for_ **_fun._ ** _”_

_“Oh yeah? what abo-”_

_Brock was just observing the bickering of the two, somehow speculating that this would end in a good friendship._

_And it did._

_Years past, and the three of them were still together,  graduated high school, had break-ups and make-ups on their respective love lives._

_But they never leave each other's side, like a family should be._

_In the present time their family consists of twelve members now. And maybe five more if they accepted it._

 

A sudden stop snapped Evan's daydreaming, his head bonking the car’s window.

“Ow…” He mumbled, rubbing the area where it got hit. Looking over the fellow Canadian, he saw a dreamy look on his face, seemingly reminiscing with the song currently playing on the radio.

 

**Time to have a revenge from the team-up of Jonathan and him yesterday.**

 

“So...Smitty,” Evan started, somehow getting the assistant’s attention “Is that the theme song for John?”

“Did you mean _your_ Jon?”

“ _Your_ John... **Lucas.”**

“Wow, you don't need to use my real name goddamnit.” Smitty said, raising his hands.

“And you don't _need_ to mention Jonathan in every conversation we have either.”

“Don't be defensive, you're making it obvious that you’re interested in him.”

Evan groaned frustratedly. “ _Please_. We’re here on the hospital for Tyler, we can talk about my messed up love life later.”

“Deal.”

After a couple more minutes, Evan finally decided to come out of the car, getting warmth from the sunlight. They are now in the parking lot of Florence Hospital. It was a bit populated now because it was almost lunchtime when they arrived.

“Should I grab some lunch and bring it to you inside? I’ll catch up to you with Tyler.” Smitty asked the older detective that was staring at the entrance.

“Yeah...Sure go ahead.” Evan smiled at his assistant.  “I need to check on Brock and Lauren, too.”

“Oh! His wife’s working here?”

“Yeah.. Now go while there’s still few people in line.”

“See ya in a bit, Fong.” And Smitty’s car sped away.

Evan took a deep breath and strode to the front entrance.

 

**It's time to visit a family member.**

 

When Evan entered the hospital, the first thing he gathered was the scent of disinfectant and alcohol which is sharp and strong to his senses. Every hospital prioritize cleanliness as a the first rule to make sure no viruses or bacterias spread to other patients and visitors.Evan said to himself that he is not nervous. He approached the nurses station, trying hard to keep his hands from shaking.

”Excuse me, I’m looking for a Tyler Wine…He’s confined here right?”

The nurse scrunched up her stormy gray eyes at the detective, hiding her stress with a forced smile. She turned her eyes back to her computer and typed something in.

“He's in room 914, second floor.” The nurse said, not looking up from her computer.

Evan thanked the nurse and proceeded to go to the second floor. While he was approaching the elevator,he passed through a familiar hall. The young detective skidded to a stop as he stared at the hall, white colored walls started filling him with a cold sense of dread.

Across that hall is a room he was in a few months ago, the room where Luke died.

 

Evan shook his head _,_ mentally telling himself,  ‘ _There is no point in thinking about that right now, I have to make sure that Luke is gonna be the last of my friends who will die.’_

With that thought in mind, he hurriedly went through the already closing doors of the elevator.

 

**Room 914**

 

This was the room, Evan steeled his nerves, images of Luke's body fitted with tubes and other machines flashed in his mind.  _'No, it isn't the same as before. He's fine...Tyler's fine.’_ With shaking hands, the young detective slowly opened the door with a soft whisper.

“Tyler?”

“What the fuck _took_ you so long?!” The brown-haired man in question suddenly yelled, settled on a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown.

Evan questioned every living deities on why he was even worried about Tyler, the big guy is still angry to the world and snapping at random nurses that was in-charge of taking care of him.The young detective notice the crutches on Tyler’s right leg. He took a plastic chair nearby and drag it near the bed, settling himself.

“Don't make that look, Evan. It doesn't suit you.” Tyler started, clearly not amused by his situation.  “Lauren performed the surgery and took out the bullet as soon as I was brought here. Unfortunately, I might be useless for a while.”

“You're not useless, Ty. Not even since the day that I met you.”

“You never stopped being a cheesy shit, either.”  Tyler chuckled, which Evan gladly responded with a smile.

“So… Who did this to you?”

 

 **BAM**.

 

The two got startled with the sudden opening of the door, a person suddenly barging in the room.

“Tyler! are you oka- Ev?”

“Brock?”

The nurses in the room frowned a little at Brock, but doesn’t say anything as they continued trying to pacify Tyler.

“Pardon me, but I’m concerned about a close friend, too and…” Brock looked at the nurses and spoke softly to them.

“May I ask. Can you guys go out and take a break or something? We must discuss something privately if possible.”

The nurses look at each other as if they’re talking with their eyes. In the end, they nod at the pathologist and silently walked out of the room, Brock locked the room immediately.

“I met Arlan downstairs, he told me what happened.” Brock said, turning back to them. He turned his attention back to Tyler.

“You good?”

Tyler pointed at his bland and boring crutches. “Better if you have markers with you.”

“Looks like I came unprepared.” Brock then turned to Evan, visibly relieved. “You already know what happened?’

“We’re getting there.” Evan said, looking expectantly to Tyler.

Tyler sighed, exasperated. “Biggest bullshit. _That’s_ what happened.” A pause, and Tyler continued in a serious tone, “We have been ambushed. Looks like the info came from them, alright.” He grimaced.

“We?” Evan asked. “Where are the others?”

“I sent some home, ones that are not hurt.” Tyler answered. “Some, I think, are out getting treated by nurses, minor lacerations, things like that.”

Evan just nodded to that. He looked back at Brock, and Brock nodded back at him.

“Seriously,” Evan stared at Tyler reprimandingly, but can’t help to smile at his friend. “You and your shady businesses.”

Tyler met his smile with a smirk.

“I don’t want to hear _that_ from you.”

The smile on Evan’s face disappeared.“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Brock tilted his head at him, confused.

Evan stayed silent, focusing on the noises he heard outside the door. Murmurs, harsh whispers on the other side of the cream white door.

_Someone is eavesdropping on our conversation?_

Evan met Brock’s eyes. Hastily, Brock went and yank the door open, revealing two men in healthcare suits, their faces still stuck on the missing boundary as if they’re still eavesdropping.

“Shi-”

The two men recovered immediately to the sudden feel of fresh air on their facing and scrambled back and ran.

“HEY, GET BACK HERE!” screamed Brock, turning to chase them.

At the exact moment, Evan’s phone beeped. Evan immediately grabbed his phone and saw the text message of Smitty.

**_Hey I’m here on the entrance, Craig is with me._ **

The young detective quickly chases after Brock, while dialing up Smitty’s contact number.

“Hey, wait!” Tyler shouted at Evan just as Smitty picked up.

“Stay here!” Evan called back, hurrying up after Brock turned at a corner, the two men ahead to both of them.

 **_“Fong?”_ ** Smitty asked **_“What is happening up there?”_ **

“Get your gun ready, Smitty.” The young detective responded, keeping his pace with the pathologist chasing them.

**_“Alright.”_ **

Evan hanged up and grabbed the stair railing, jumping to the other set of stairs, gaining advantage of few spaces on Brock with the two men.

 

 _Like he had done it a million times_.

 

Finally the two men finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Seeing their fellow comrades peeking at the corner, the pathologist signaled them.

“ **FREEZE!** ” Smitty’s voice boomed at the almost empty corridor, a few spectators turned their heads, curious on what’s going on.

Evan drew his gun at the two men at the center, Brock by his side. Smitty, gun drawn, and Craig before the two men, keeping eyes on them.Colorful words of profanities spluttered out the two men’s mouth. They shakingly put their hands up, signaling their surrender.

“LAPD officers. Don’t move.” Smitty and Evan slowly moved nearer to the two, testing if they will fight back. Smitty was the one who forced them down. “Lay down on your front. Hands on your back. _Come on.”_

The two men obeyed almost immediately, fearing for their lives being taken.

Smitty pulled his ziplocked cuffs, handing one to Evan as they cuff the both of them. After, they forced the two to stand up, both the officers securing one of each.

“Who sent you?” Evan asked to the both of them, voice authoritative.

“You know _whom w_ e’re working for.” One of them responded, smiling at them.The two men shared a knowing look, both smiling widely, almost pleased.

“We’ve done our mission anyways, so they will be pleased when they find out.”

“What mission?” Smitty asked.

“Would you like to know?” The man who spoke earlier chuckles, mocking him. ”Or do you already know?”

“Just let him go, Smitty,, he'll probably talk once we get to the station.” Evan said, holding Smitty back before he did something to put the both of them under probation.

“Fine then.” Smitty relented. “But I'm taking these assholes back to the station. God knows we don't need another Tyler incident in our belts.”

The two eavesdroppers were actually smirking, earlier fear nowhere to be seen.

“He isn't fit to be in his title, he didn't even stood a-”

Smitty smacked the guy upside the head. “Sorry, Fong. The guy is getting on my nerves.”

“I’ll let this one slide, honestly.” Evan assuring him.

“You go back to Ty. Knowing him, he is most likely be pissed right now.”

“Alright.” The young detective finally decided,tapping his fellow Canadian on the shoulders. “Be safe, Smitty.”

Smitty took a good look of him for a second, knowing Evan was serious about the last words that had left on his mouth.

 

_‘He almost acts like Luke….But differently and more calm.’_

 

“I will...Evan.” The fellow officer said, waving goodbye at the others. Smitty dragged the two men out of the hospital with Evan tailing behind. He made the two men sit at the back of his white car before driving away with roaring siren on the streets.

Evan dusted himself before going back to Brock,Arlan and Craig. The three are still at the bottom of the stairs conversing about something. He approached them knowing it's about **them** .

“Ehem.”

The trio had turned their attention on him, three different pair of eyes staring into his soul, anticipating his announcement. Evan has always been somewhat exuding the aura of a leader ever since he was a kid.

 

_“You always need to do your very best sweetie.” His mother said, fixing the tie of his uniform. He was in the elementary in this age, still playing around like a child should be._

_”Education is the only treasure that me and Pa can give to you.”_

_“Will it also help me to find my special one?” A curious child asked her._

_His mother just giggled and ruffled his dark raven hair. She knows that this question will be uttered on her son’s mouth soon._

_“Just remember, if you do find them, make sure that you will cherish them like a home, a family.”_

_“I will Ma.”_

 

“Evan! Let's goo!” Craig whined, bringing Evan back. His blue hair mirroring his impatient face, clearly not amused to wasting his spare time. “I wanna see my boyfriend.”

“Craig,” Arlan piped in. “Don’t be so impatient.”

“After what I just witnessed earlier, Tyler might be _shooked.”_

“Would you stop with the wordings?”

“Can't you just accept the fact I’m just lig-”

“Guys... **Guys** . _Please._ Stop it already. ” Brock said with a clear loud voice, silencing the two before their bickering turned into more serious subject.

“Sorry.” They both muttered, looking away.

“ **ALRIGHT.** ” Evan clapped his hands to gain their attention. “No matter what events we should be attending right now, I'm _glad_ we're sacrificing a little of our time for our Tyler...Now...” The young detective gestured them to follow him to the elevator.

“Shall we go to him and explain about what just happened?”

“Yeah!”

 

It took them five minutes to reach Tyler’s room again, clearly the big guy is still frustrated about not being able to join in the chase.

Brock excused himself and went to visit his wife, Lauren a surgeon on the hospital on her ward. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He promised as he walked his way down the rest of the hallway, nodding once to the pissed off Tyler.

Craig made a sobbing sound before practically running to Tyler, hugging the big man as tight as he can, which caused Tyler to complain a little but nevertheless, hugged his boyfriend back.

“You..you..” Craig started before he abruptly broke the hug, grabbing Tyler on both square of his shoulders and shaking him back and forth _hard_.

“You big piece of shit! You didn’t even tell me anything. _Why didn’t you tell me anything?!”_

Evan watched in amusement as Tyler started trying to shake Craig’s hand and trying to form an explanation with Craig’s insistent lecture.

 

Arlan started speaking to him just as Craig started half-choking Tyler in anger.

“We have a problem.” He informed him.

Evan stayed silent as he waited for Arlan to continue.

“It’s almost time for the monthly meeting.” Arlan shrugged. “But with Tyler hospitalized, we have no one to lead it.”

Craig was the one who spoke next, now sitting beside Tyler. He’s still glaring at Tyler, but doesn’t say anything when Tyler interwoven their hands, a sign of apologizing. “He’s still healing. He isn’t allowed to leave the hospital yet. Besides, I don’t think he’ll be able to bear facing the guys in his state.” Craig said, turning to Evan and Arlan. “Should we just postpone it?”

“I think that’s not possible.” Evan said. “Who knows how many other attacks might happen?”

Arlan nodded. “We need to prepare in case **they** plan to strike again.”

“But without Tyler, who would be the meeting leader?”

Tyler butted in and addressed a worried Craig.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be the one attending there in my stead?”

“But I’m not the He-” Craig paused for a minute, his face scrunched up in confusion before it turned to shock. “Wait, what?! Tyler, I’m not the He- Tyler you can’t be serious!”

“Wait, he doesn’t know that he’s your right hand man?” Arlan asked incredulously.

“ _I didn’t know!”_ Craig exclaimed.

“Even _I_ know that.” Evan said, huffing. “I mean, you guys are literally dubbed, ‘ **_The Partner’s in Crime’_ **.”

“How did that even-” Craig started but was cut off by Arlan.

“Remember that time where one of Tyler's boys was picking a fight? You came walking along and that boy literally stopped whatever he’s doing and suddenly threw flowers along with compliments at everyone’s face. I feel sorry for that one guy, though. I think that one’s allergic to daisies.”

Evan smirked. “Oh, do you also remember the time Tyler challenged Brian and you were so angry that you ‘accidentally’ defeated Brian before Tyler even landed a punch?”

Craig groaned and covered his face with both of hands. “I don’t know if you guys are complimenting me _or_ embarrassing me.”

Evan let out a light chuckle.

“You should go for it.”

“Come on, Craig.” Tyler smiled at his boyfriend. “I _know_ you can do it. Absolutely sure about it.”

“I trust in you.”

“But..but…” Despite the reassurances, Craig still sounded unsure. “You know I easily get nervous in front of a crowd. I don’t know. I might fuck it up. Maybe Tyler should just go when he’s healed.”

“Babe, I can’t even _stand_.”

“That's-”

Tyler just squeezed Craig’s shoulder and met his eye before saying, “Craig, I _really_ want to go. Trust me. I want to go out there and beat the living shit of that motherfucker who did this to me. But right now, I’m stuck here with this cement on my foot, IV sticking out my arm, two shots of anesthesia and, I just realized this, but I’m currently not wearing any undergarments.” Tyler broke into a smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Craig. The other blushing beet red up to his ear.

Evan grunted, sharing a look with a grinning Arlan.

“Hey! Leave the flirting when we’re out of here!”

Tyler snickered. “Shut your jealous ass, owl boy!”

Evan pretended to be shocked at Tyler's words. “Ty, are you kicking me out of here for _him_? What happens to bros before hoes.”

“Jokes on you. I’m already a _hoe_.”

Evan clutched his heart dramatically in mock surprise on Tyler’s betrayal when the door opened and revealed Brock.Brock looked at the scene in front of him for a moment before speaking. “Am I interrupting some bromance movie or something?”

Evan composed himself again with a chuckle. “Nah, just some daily bantering between friends.”

“Well, I think it’s time to go.” Arlan said and went to stand at the door, waiting for Evan and Craig.

“Where are you going?” Brock asked.

Evan thought for a moment. “Oh yeah, we still have to go to the station for those two eavesdroppers.”

“Oh, okay then. I'll call you when Tyler dies.” Brock joked, which he instantly regrets the moment they all looked at Craig's horrified expression.

“NO!” Craig threw his arm around Tyler protectively. “Tyler’s _not_ gonna die.”

“ _Fight me_.” He adds with a determined look.

Tyler laughed at Craig’s antics. “First of all, you’re the one choking me to death earlier. Second, you are supposed to be going with them so you can’t stay here.”

“Going with them?” Brock asked, confused. “Why?”

“Witness.” Evan muttered.

Brock stared at Evan for a moment before he nodded. “Okay then.” He went and pat Ev in the back before he moved and settled his back against the wall of the room.

Tyler assured Craig one last time, saying encouraging things to his boyfriend before kissing him goodbye.

 

The three of them waved at the two before they left Tyler’s room. Wading their way down to the entrance, Evan tried not to look at the same hallway and the same room. Refusing his fear to linger in his thoughts. Finally, they have reached the entrance and proceeded to walk away from the hospital.

Craig was the one who broke the silence.

“So, we’re stopping at the police station first?”

“No.”

Craig looked at him in confusion. “Where are we going, then?”

“If I know Smitty,” Evan answered. “I'll know that he’s not at the police station. He’s not going to be there right about now.”

“So that means?” Craig looked at him fully, anticipating what he’s going to say next.

“I think…” Evan stopped and looked at Craig.

  
“It’s time for me to attend the gathering.. _again_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need another angle to see the big picture  
> ~Space 
> 
> Edit :ty for the 100 kudos!!


	8. "Don't be afraid of the fear, that's a played out trap, man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP 1-month delayed of posting of this chapter.We have a lot on our plate on that month so I'm sorry.
> 
> Hopefully the longer the chapter the better we're doing for the story.And an event is coming up after these chapters, and maybe answering the question:
> 
> "Who is THEM and what it has to do with anything?"
> 
> Thank you for following the story.See you all to the next updates!-Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Run for Cover-The Killers

The sounds of clicking utensils and complaints of different pitch and quality echoes everywhere inside the café. Aromas of different kinds of coffee, freshly baked cakes, breads and a whiff of expensive perfumes and disgusting sweat of different people overwhelms Craig as he waited for his turn to order.

Craig was tapping his foot impatiently and glared at the queue in front of him, wishing all of these grey silhouettes move away from his sight.

“Glare at them any harder and they _might_ burn.” Evan joked slightly, standing with Arlan at the side of the line, accompanying Craig with this torture. Or maybe because the café is nearly overpopulated and all the tables are occupied that they are forced to stand all the same.

“The _gathering_ huh, Ev?” He deadpanned.

“What?” The detective raised his hands as if  surrendering. “I'm hungry and Smitty didn't gave me my lunch like he told me.”

“To be fair, ” Arlan, who got free coffee due to whatever reason he has huge amount of damn luck (which Craig is seethingly envious about), interjected. “It _is_ lunch time and don't tell me you aren't hungry, you skipped breakfast.” And then looked at him. “Just to pummel Tyler in his bed and not in the _good_ way.”

Craig ignored Arlan’s statement, snorting at the coffee he’s leisurely drinking.

Arlan just smiled, and pretty much ostentatiously showed his appreciation for the drink.

“ **Next!** ” The guy on the counter shouted, then smiling at the next person ordering. Craig doesn’t try to pay much attention to the frilly French maid dress the guy was wearing since it's pretty obvious the guy was rather uncomfortable but it deserves compliments.

And hey, it _wasn’t_ Craig’s idea to have lunch in a maid café.

He swear to God, it was all Arlan’s.

“Ugh.” Craig exasperatedly groaned as the person next in line was taking too much time at picking what they should order.

“Are you gonna be fine?” Arlan asked.

“Yes.” The blue-haired male replied and continued glaring at the person in line, wishing he would make up their mind on either ‘ _adding sugar or cream’._

_‘Seriously what are they, a caffeneist?’_ he mentally screamed at himself.

“Uh, I was actually asking Evan since he’s kinda…..terrified since it looks like you’re about to blast the queue, yes?”

“Aw, c’mon... _I'm_ not!” Craig grumbled and turned his glare at Arlan. “You know, we should’ve just continued down to the café you are employed to, instead of stopping by here.”

Arlan shrugged. “Well, MC's a little bit farther and probably, in the same state this cafè’s in. Besides,we’re all hungry and this is pretty much the first place I saw so, why not?”

“He’s lying.” Evan said, looking around in amusement. “Arlan definitely wants to be here, because this place kinda reminds him of Cockatoos.”

“Did someone said **Cockatoos** ?!” Arlan suddenly chimed in, excitement dancing in his dark brown eyes.”Are you ready to have a **good time**?”

“Oh my God, Arlan did you actually _just_ said the exact statement you had said when we were there before?”

Arlan smirked proudly as he remembered that memory.

“You have a good memory, _Amigo._ ”

The three erupted in laughter as they remembered the sober day at the Cockatoos.

“Did you remember the guy that had thought you were his date?” Evan said in-between giggles.

“And you said that exact line and it **mindblown** him too much?”

“Do you remember his priceless fa-”

“ **Next!** ”

They suddenly stop continuing their conversation ,as they remember there in a public place and there's a ton of different faces staring and listening at their antics.

“Well” Craig said to them as he stare at the line in front of him again “Wish me luck this is gonna take a _while._ ”

 

“Ah... **Finally**!” Craig said in his dreamy tone, relaxing in the shotgun seat as the blue haired man nursed a smoothie, sipping and savoring the goodness of the beverage.

“I'm never going to eat lunch late _ever_ again.” Evan started, sipping his frappe and throwing brown bags of bread rolls to the backseat, Arlan catching them and eating some himself. “Next time, I’m staying at Arlan’s place.”

“Not happening.” Arlan said with finality, handing the bag to Craig. “Also, it's a miracle you didn’t order coffee for yourself.”

“Nah. I think Yami’s going to be really angry I drank some coffee that he didn’t make.” Evan smirked slightly as he continued sipping his drink.

Arlan laughed. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Hey, he makes the best espressos in L.A.” Evan said, starting the engine of Arlan’s car.

**Knock Knock**

The two stared at the passenger's seat, where Craig had occupied. The blue-haired male grunted as he had recognized  the guy at the counter from the café. The guy who wore the frilly French maid dress knocking on the window. He was holding medium-sized pink party bags, which was odd.

Craig sighed and pushed a button to roll down the car window, and looked with a bored face on the maid.

“What do you need?”

“Rude.” An almost inaudible voice coming from Arlan.

“Uhm..” The raven-haired maid started, he slowly gave the pink party bags through the window. “You have forgotten to take your free items sir. The café give these bags for the people who had used a _special_ card to pay for their orders.”

Arlan poked his head out on the seat, piping in with excitement in his eyes once more. “Those are mine!” He said.

“Oh! Are you the one who have used it?”

“ _Si._ ” The bearded man said, his pink polo shirt was visible on the maid’s eyes. Craig shifted his position a bit so they can interact more. ”I haven't seen you before at the café.. May I know your name?”

“My name…?” The male dumbfoundedly asked, who earns a nod from Arlan. Evan took a cautious glance on the scene while Craig was busy debating in his mind if Arlan’s planning something up _or_ he’s just want to get  to know everyone in this place like he had done to Cockatoos. The blue-haired man decided it’s probably the second one.

“My name is Mike” The maid said, fidgeting with his name tag that was pinned on the frilly dress he’s wearing.

“ _Mucho gusto,_ The name’s **Carlos.** ” Arlan said, with confidence.

Evan and Craig shared a look.

“I would _love_ to chat but we’re in a hurry so..?” He motioned to the three pink bags, which the maid guy- Mike- gave gladly with a smile.

Of course. Evan and Craig have remember how they had met another family member, a very sly one too.

 

_The bearded man did the same thing to everyone he’d met on public, telling false name and interact with a cheery behavior so that he can get information after that person, it may be cruel but based on how they have known Arlan, most of the time these snippets of informations actually helped them to discover connections and added informations for research._

_They first met Arlan at the Maria Clara’s Café, being the friendly waiter that tell them some good old gossips about people around here and about watching double-agent movies and wanting to be one. He was pretty good at it, even though Tyler and Brock were skeptical at first and wouldn't accept the bearded man easily. So to prove himself, in one of Evan’s investigations, Arlan informed them of some, and as a result the culprit was put behind bars easily because the guy had actually talked to Arlan before._

_In the end, They have accepted him and Arlan brought along some more people who became part of Evan's family._

_“A very trustworthy one, ain’t he?” Tyler said to Evan once, as Arlan yet again charmed one of the customers in the café._

_Evan just nodded back to Tyler, and replied a very decided, a very sincere, “Yeah. Very trustworthy.”_

 

“Good luck on your destination, good sirs!” Mike waved as the driver started the ignition again and drove away. The car left leaving only a puff of smoke behind and fades away from the black painted streets.

Once the black car fades away in sight, the man turns and nodded at the far corner.

In the corner of the said street, a black minivan slowly took a turn and followed the car. The maid sighed as he watched the minivan fades after the car. He went back to the café and worked his whole day off.

 

Evan felt uneasy, and he didn’t know why.

Something is nagging him from the back of his brain, pulling at his thoughts. His instinct’s telling him something’s not right, something’s _feels wrong_.

Something’s does not _fit_. And it’s making him restless that he can’t figure out why he’s feeling this way.

Evan tried not to fidget on his seat while listening to Craig and Arlan fussed about the contents of the pink bags Arlan purchased.

“Figurines?” Craig blurted out, examining one item to another. “Did you choose all these?”

“No.” Arlan grinned, waving one of his loot side to side. “But, man, these _are_ cool.”

Evan mused for a moment, maintaining sight of the road. “You said you used special cards for that?”

“Yup.” Arlan’s  insistently shoving one figurine at Craig’s face, which Craig is annoyingly swatting away.

“What do they look like?”

“The special cards?” Arlan gave up pestering Craig, looking up thoughtfully. “Um.. Let’s see.. They’re just plain black cards with words printed on it, pretty decent actually, it looks kinda elegant-like.”

“Where did you even get those?” Craig asked.

“They just handed it over to me once we entered. You two are kinda busy gaping at wherever and so I get to keep the sweet stuff.” Arlan gloated away with glee.

Craig snorted. “You sure you didn’t coaxed it ‘unintentionally’?”

“What? I didn’t!”

Craig smirked slightly at Evan before dropping it and replying, “I don’t know, man. You’re good at _sugarcoating_ your words. How can we be sure you aren’t doing the same to us?”

Arlan’s voice turned serious, with a hint of hurt but with conviction. “I swear, I never did and never will lie to any of you guys. I trust all of you, and of course, I want you all to trust me, too.”

Craig looks at Evan guiltily before turning back to Arlan. “I was just kidding, okay. No one ever did question the authenticity of your words with us. I’m sorry if you got offended. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Arlan just shot up a forgiving smile and patted Craig at his shoulder.

“So..” Evan broke the silence. “How’d you bought those things?”

“Seriously, read the mood!” Arlan laughed. “Why are you even interested in that? Okay, well, I handed them back their special cards, said I’d like a coffee and some of those free stuffs they’re offering me. Though, I think they forgot to ask my name, just smiled and moved away.”

“Was the one who approached you the same guy that delivered those bags?”

“Nope. As I said, never seen him before.” Arlan looked at Evan. “Why do I feel like I’m being interrogated?”

Evan frowned. If it’s a different person who got Arlan’s order, how did that guy knew it’s one of them that forgot those items?

Craig picked up one figurine resting on his laps. “You got lucky, though. Maybe they had described you accurately enough to recognize you,” Craig shrugged. “Or maybe Mike got lucky he didn’t get the wrong guy.” Then, Craig threw the figurine back to its owner with a snicker. “Or most likely, those aren’t meant for you and now they thought we have stolen them.”

_Right. Those are possibilities_.

Evan sighed frustratingly. It’s a bad habit to be suspicious of everything that sometimes, even irrelevant things will have relevance at some point. But, sometimes, things work exactly that way.

Across his vision, he saw Craig and Arlan share a look, both of them looking back at him questioningly.

He ignored them and pretended to fix the car’s rear-view mirror, when he noticed a black minivan closely behind, slowly trailing after them.

The mini van's windshield aren’t heavily tinted, much like Arlan’s car isn’t. Evan had the slightest second to think about legal codes before his and the driver of the mini van’s eyes briefly met. And just like that, the driver avoided his eyes just as quickly as they met.

Evan brought his eyes back on front, hands held on the steering wheel and gripped it tightly.

“Are we there yet? Feels like we’re driving for hours now.” Craig commented, leaning back languidly at his seat.

“I think we have to detour.” Evan muttered quietly.

Craig straightened up a little bit to look at him. “Why?”

Evan took a long breath and released it, sneaking a quick glance at the rear view mirror. “We’re being followed.”

Craig’s eyes widened and almost immediately shot up to look behind them.

“ **_Don’t._ ** ” Craig freezed. “ _Don’t look back. Both of you._ ”

“Okay. Okay.” Craig slowly relaxed back on his seat, but the air remained tense.

“Well.. What do we do now? Call the police? Call backup?” Arlan asked.

“No. Too risky. We can’t afford to be careless.” Evan said, trying to form a possible escape plan. “I’m not even sure yet if we’re really being followed.”

“Well, we need to _be_ completely sure.”

Evan tapped his finger at the steering wheel, eyes landing at a familiar area, one that he has memorized in many years that he has been in service.

“Alright.” Evan clutches at the gear.

“Hold on, then.”

 

“What are these brats doing?” The man frustratedly pointed out the car they’ve been following for about half an hour now. “They’ve been driving in circles now, what is this? I have no patience for this shit.”

“ **Everything alright**?” The walkie - talkie the man was holding buzzed to life, and a high pitched voice came through.

“Oh, Mike!” The man snickered, joined by the person seated at the driver seat. “You on break on your _maid job?”_

“ **Uh** …”

The man groaned as the car they’re following turned at the exact same way it has turned two times in a row. “God fuckin’.. _Look at them!_ They’re driving in circles for a while now. This is pissing me off. What the hell is so special with these buildings anyway. I’m tired of playing tag with them!”

“ **Wait, hold on** .” The walkie - talkie buzzed. “ **Driving in circles**?”

“ _Yes._ ” The man answered through gritted teeth. “Did you not hear me the first time I said it?”

**“Wait a minute.. I think.. I think I know what they’re up to. For now, just stop at a sidewalk for a moment. Stop following them.** ”

“Stop following them? What are you yapping about?”

**“I’ll explain, okay? Just do it**.”

The man grunted in annoyance but gestured at his partner to do as told. “Okay? Shoot.”

“ **Right. I think they’re taking precautionary measures. Police often advises that when you think you are feeling stalked on road, drive four times or so in circles and if the other doesn’t stop following, find the nearest police station or call the police immediately, things like that. So, yeah, I think they’re checking if they’re being followed.** ”

The man laughed sarcastically, even punching his partner’s shoulders playfully before speaking. “I get it. I get it. They think they’re _Wise Guys_ , these fools. Playing around with us, eh?”

The man’s smile dropped as he furiously fumbled with the walkie-talkie.

“Richard!”

“ _Yeah_?” A few statics and a man answered groggily through the walkie-talkie.

“Slap yourself and your men awake. I know you’re nearby this place. Be here ASAP or the next time we’ll meet, I’ll kick your ass.”

“ _Yeah, okay_ .” The man at the other end answered. “ _What’re we going to do_?”

The frustrated man chuckled darkly and smirked at his partner.

“Stalemate.”

“Oh by the way,” The partner of the man said once the talk ended. “It’s been nagging me so.. Why are we stuck using walkie - talkies? Can we just.. like use _phones_? I mean, aren't those a fad nowadays?”

“Tsk.” The man grunted. “We’re avoiding leaving trails, you idiot. It's so we can’t be detected easily.”

“Leaving trails?” The partner asked incredulously. “How can we leave trails in-”

“Just shut up and _park at that corner!_ ”

 

Evan decided not to encircle the building the fourth time. Although the black minivan isn’t visibly trailing them anymore, it is enough that they are very much positively being followed, so the detective backed up and went through the narrow alley that he usually went through for a shortcut, cutting corners straight to the police station.

The buildings on either side of the alleyway are made of old faded brick walls, with damaged parts hanging precariously; some already fell off, providing good sturdy chunks for smashing people's head on, just in case. On the side are large green dumpsters, filled with trash and possibly those little crawlers at night. Broken bottles and boxes are scattered on the ground. The car sped up through, leaving puffs of smoke behind, the spinning of the tires makes _rumble sounds_ as it nears the end.

To the trio's surprise the black minivan that was following them came rushing in to block their way their way out of the shortcut. Evan muttered profanity in his breath as he pulled down the brake and turned the steering wheel counterclockwise, putting the car in reverse in an attempt to go back to where they had came from.

 

Before Evan reached the back intersection of the alleyway, Evan heard the familiar sound of a gun spewing out death directly at them. He ducked his head, shouting at his two companions to do the same, to avoid getting hit by stray bullets. Before they knew it, a bullet had ripped one of the the tires, causing the car to lose momentum and stop.

“Evan. **Evan.** What are we gonna do now?!” Craig frantically asked. he instinctively reached on his back pockets for defense and realizes he didn’t brought _it_ with him. “ _Shit_ , i forgot to bring my s-”

“ _Calm down, the two of you._ ” Evan whisper-yelled at them. “Panicking won't do us any good.” He turned to Arlan. “Please tell me you have guns with you.”

Arlan nodded keeping eyes past Evan to their attackers, gesturing subtly at the compartment on the passenger seat. Craig hurriedly opened it and found two handguns sleeping beneath, he handed one to Evan, and keep the other for himself. Evan looked back to Arlan pulling a revolver from under the seat.

“Just how many guns do you have laying around in your car?” Craig asked, watching Arlan with nervous demeanor.

Arlan shrugged and smirked. “You never know right?”

Craig settled in grabbing one of the figurines left forgotten in his lap for emergency throwing-at-someone's-head, while snatching Arlan’s utility knife at the compartment and handing it over to its owner.

Evan nodded to the both of them and whispered, “Be prepared to any possible attacks, take firm hold of your weapons.” After that, Evan gingerly stepped out of the car, facing their enemies, two of them. Already standing a few feet, watching them, guns drawn. Evan clutched his own tightly, aware of Craig and Arlan stepping out of the car, too, closing the door with force.

They attempted to book it, running and attempting to close the short distance remaining towards the other end. But before they reach it, another van came rushing in and blocked the way, causing them to halt.

“Shit.” Arlan cursed.

 

Evan watched grimly as a number of men stepped out of the van, glancing back, he noted two men calmly closing in to where they are, effectively trapping them in between. One stopped and sneered at the newcomers. “You’re late.”

One of the newcomers just smiled lazily and nodded.

The man who spoke clicked his tongue in disapproval before turning his fiery eyes to meet Evan’s.

“We would just like ask some questions.” The man said in a heavy accent. “Hope you don't mind.”

“I hope you don't mind paying for the tire you just busted through.” Craig said, voice challenging. The detective glared at Craig, ignoring Arlan’s approving (and rather, impressed) gaze at blue-haired male.

The man smirked sideways and stepped a little closer to them. “I’m sure that could be negotiated but I would only repay it back _if_ you answer my questions honestly.” He stopped and spoke a little louder.

“We are just looking for some people’s whereabouts. One of them has this little thing we need and they resorted to hiding to wherever safe haven they could find. AKA sitting tight in your cozy police station.”

“What are their names again?” The man glanced back and asked his partner behind him before thoughtfully turning back to them.

“Turner…Mich…” The man looked expectantly at Evan.

“Ethan….. Mark….?”

Evan was silent at this, questions started filling his mind.The mentioned name didn't ring a bell to him at all.

“Sorry, buddy.” He simply answered. “Never heard of them.”

“ _Never heard of them?_ ” The man all but growled. “Oh, but I don’t believe _you,_ officer.”

“Look, officer.” The man lowered his voice with effort, but it still boomed in Evan’s ears. “Just be good, you know. Cooperate with us. It’ll be easier for both of us and we’ll bother each other less frequently than it should be. So just tell us where to find them and hand them over to us.”

“I told you..” Evan said. “I have never heard of those names. We don’t know half of what you’re saying.”

The man sized up Evan for a moment before sighing in resignation.  “I think we need further acquainting.” The man turned around and walked past his partner.

“Let’s get out of here, boys.”

 

Evan backed up as the man’s partner began walking towards them. He looked back to see the men behind them doing the same, closing in.

He looked at Craig, who’s eyeing the men behind them nervously. He noticed Evan’s eyes on him and met his eyes. Evan gestured at the lone man in front. Craig blinked his eyes at the man before throwing the figurine he’s holding straight to the man’s face.

Evan used that moment to sidestepped the guy that almost touched him, hit him on the face with his elbow and sent him tumbling down backwards towards one of his ally. Evan ran full speed past them, alongside Arlan who took two of them down. Evan heard gunshots as they rounded the corner, Craig following behind them.

“The **fuck** are you doing?” The accented voice echoed along with fast-paced footsteps on Evan’s ears, fading as they ran away.

“Get your ass up, you idiots! What about you? What the fuck are you still doing here still standing? Go! _After them!_ ”

“ _Evan_ , what are we gon-”

“Save your questions later.” Evan shushed Craig as he pulled up his phone, dialing Brock’s number. They managed to hide, blending in with the people strolling around. Their unsuccessful assailants caught up to them and an a brief exchange of bullets occurred. They parkoured on boxes and dumpsters, trying to find a chance for another escape. Finally, they have stumbled out into the streets and they hurried to duck between people.  

 

“ **Hello? Evan?** ”

“Brock, we _need_ reinforcements.” The detective spoke in a hurried tone, glancing around for unwanted but familiar faces. Evan is getting anxious and figured they have no other choice now but to call for help, seeing as their enemies have no plans in leaving them alone.

“ **What is happening right now?** ” Brock asked.

“We’re being threatened.” Evan said. “We managed to lose them but they’re still after us.”

“ **I'm on my way. I'll ask Lauren to take my place to keep watch on Tyler.** ” Brock sounded alarmed. “ **Do you know those people?** ”

“I don’t know them. But I think I know who hired them.”

“Evan…..”

Evan turned to Arlan, who has stopped walking and instead, glaring in front of them. Evan followed his line of sight and saw three of the men glaring back at them, one started speaking through a device he’s holding.

“Listen,” Evan spoke as he gestured Craig and Arlan to run somewhere to his left. “Track my phone, I’ll leave the GPS on. I’m counting on you, Brock.”

**CLICK**

With that, Evan took a moment to fumble with his phone and then ran after Craig and Arlan.    

Through twists and turns, it’s a struggle not to collide with people as they try to keep the distance longer with the men after them. Evan kept trying to think about a way out, when Arlan pulled him and steered him to run across the street.

“There!” He pointed and ran.

Evan followed as he searched over the direction they are going.

There is a Police Station across. It’s still farther away but they’ll make it. Evan dodged past cars, briefly apologising to those who’re forced to abruptly stop. They’re about to make it on the other side when he saw two men walked out of a restaurant, one was angrily looking at them. Both were holding guns.

They are forced to ran on the other way, away from the police station.

They have rounded two corners, trying to lose them again but it didn’t work anymore. Evan could feel their burning stares behind him. Evan could also tell his two companions were getting tired and Evan were also trying to channel help.

But even he is starting to get tired.

They’re in an area that has few people in it. Evan studies where they should head to next, but Craig and Arlan had already rounded the nearest corner and Evan turned to follow.

Only to find them standing still, panting. Staring straight to a blocked path.

Evan cursed.

“Dead end.” Craig muttered.

Evan turned around and found six men crowding towards them. They are forced to back off at the end, and Evan holds his forgotten gun tightly on his hands. He is ready for a fight, whether it involves a weapon or not.

“Enough of this!” Evan saw the man that seems to be the leader step forward and raise his gun, pointing straight to Evan. His accented voice filled with rage. “This is getting annoying.”

“Wait.” One of the men said, walking back outside and into the clear view of the area. “Can you hear that?”

Silence filled the air and Evan closed his eyes and prayed for that sound to continue to get closer still.

“Police sirens.”

“It’s getting nearer.” A different man said anxiously, and started to push their leader to leave. “We should go. We’ll deal with them another time.”

The man’s eyes still bore coldly to Evan before he brought his arms down and stepped away. The men disappeared one by one without a word. Arlan slowly started to sit down at the concrete and breathed out in relief. Craig leaned tiredly against the wall,cleaning his spectacle glasses with a clean and dry part of his shirt. And Evan…

Evan promised he’ll be Brock kid’s godparent since Brock’s been bugging him for it. And if he wants the promise to be fulfilled, the detective needs to stay alive to see the baby on his very eyes.

A police car whizzed past them as they have gotten out of the ally. Evan saw Brock stepping out of his car, phone at hand. Brock was studying it before he lifted his eye up and saw them.

“You three alright?” Brock said as soon as he approached them.

“Still alive.” Arlan answered cheerfully.

“Dead Inside.”Craig muttered. “But still breathing.”

Evan didn’t hesitate to hug the pathologist, even though Brock himself was surprised by the sudden contact from the Canadian. Brock chuckled and returned the hug back. It’s a rare occasion to see the detective breakdown like these.

“I almost thought I'm not gonna see your bab-”

“Baby Daughter.”

“Daughter?” Evan eye’s widened. ”Oh thank the heavens.” the detective sighed in relief.

"Well, she is an angel. So yeah." Brock laughed.

“She would be a pretty lady like Lauren, Brock.” Craig said with a small smile on his face. Arlan nodded in agreement. ”Don’t worry, we will be there for her.”

“Too early for that guys.” Brock said, releasing the detective from the hug. "But for now, you're away from danger, right?”

The three look on both sideways to see if there’s still those men lurking about. They shook their heads at the same time. Evan sneak glances on Brock’s car, the pathologist easily noticed it and cleared his throat.

“And it seems Arlan's car was busted through...” Brock started. “And you’re eyeing my baby car for a ride...am I right Ev?” Evan muttered profanity because he was easily caught red-handed by his curious brown eyes.

“You said it yourself, we don't have time to get Arlan's car fixed so...” The detective started showing his puppy eyes. Instinctively Brock, Arlan and Craig hid their faces with their hands. They don’t want to get awed and followed Evan’s antics of ‘ _alternative ways of getting what he wanted_ ’ face.

“Don’t do that in these kind of situations, Ev.” Brock groaned. “You know, I will let you borrow my car, anyways."

Evan smirked. “It’s just for fun.” The detective grabbed the car keys from Brock’s hand and gestured the two to follow him to the car. The interior was the same like any other police cars, but the difference is that there’s a gun holister beside the seat belt where Luke had installed for them.

The car roared to life as Evan started the ignition, a knock on the window stopped the detective's tracks and pushed the window down seeing Brock in the open.

“There’s a set of clothes at the back if any of you want to change your smelly outfits.”

“Oh man, Momma Brock took care of us~” Craig and Arlan cooed at the same time , which results to the four of them laughing.

“I’m gonna be a **Dad** to my very own family _but.._ “ Brock said, hands on his hips .“I will always be the **Mother** of this group, of this family.”

“You will always be, Brocky.” The three of them said affectionately.

“Just be careful, and call me if you need another rescue mission.”

“Alright” Evan grabbed the steering wheel and waved goodbye to his first friend. The car trailed with puffs of smoke once more as they drove away to their destination. Hopefully no random stalking and attacks from **them**.

  
The enemies of the government and now an enemy of his. For threatening his life and his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of researching for those detailed parts are tiring.Hopefully it's worth the shot :)
> 
> And Happy Halloween!


	9. I really do but betraying you is just too much fun "So much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the 1 month delay...  
> So this is one of the "Big Hints" Chapters for the story.I hope it satisfy you for finally us ending the pronoun game ;D  
> Thank you for waiting!
> 
> Huge Thanks to @thatglasseschick (Abby) for your support throughout the series and other inspiring people ;D  
> I'm @mellowdreemurr on tumblr if you want to know the main author more!  
> -Melly
> 
> Mood Song:TOO MUCH FUN | TTT ORIGINAL RAP -Minx ft.Boyinaband

The sun shines so brightly that the rays almost blended with Bryce’s golden hair. The two had just stepped out of the cab and stood staring at the building in front of them. The yellow vehicle ran off immediately, leaving puffs of smoke and a blast of wind, ruffling the two men’s hair.

“So, is this where Craig had told you to meet up?” Ryan asked his tall lover, while fiddling with the ends of his grey hoodie.

“Yeah.” Bryce responded, it's been awhile since the blonde visited Tyler and Craig’s house. (Scratch that, this is a mansion.) The atmosphere of the place is too silent with the definition of _security,_ in regards of having a ton of bodyguards surrounding the place.

The amount of luxury from the brick walls and gardens almost compete with Jon & Luke's house. It's just that Jon's inheritance money was buried safety on the bank than spending it like what the two had did.

“We should go in Brycey.” The older male said, grabbing Bryce hands softly..”I'm gonna melt into puddle by this heat waving at my face if we didn't hurry!”

Bryce rolled eyes at his boyfriend’s whining, he let strong hands drag him along to the big black gates.

”Whatever you say Ry-Ry.”

A strong-built man escorted them inside of the mansion, the majority of lights weren’t on because it was still day time,and even the richest know how to conserve electricity. Bryce had gone here before at night time, the mansion felt like it has its own life when the lights shimmered the whole building.The escort left them at Tyler’s office. They thanked the man and closed the door behind them.

 

**CLICK**

 

 **“** Let’s go to the meeting room, shall we?” Ryan said and approached the oddest yet most adorable thing in the room. A pink pig plush with a helmet, sitting on top of a cabinet, the brunette believed it was given by Tyler's ex-girlfriend, Kelly.

Bryce didn't know the exact story, maybe Tyler would tell him someday,( _or_ _was he the only one who didn't know yet?)_ But as to what he was seeing, Kelly and Tyler were in good terms and still visits the two lovers often.

The office itself is simple but luxurious as the rest of the mansion. The items seems to be made of gold. Three bookshelves for both sides of the room for Craig to read on when the blue-haired man is bored.

Ryan urged the taller man to grab the pig plush from the cabinet because the brunette’s height is just _average_ and the cabinet is too damn tall to reach, which Bryce giggled about and did as requested.

“Here you go.” Bryce bent a bit to reach the brunette’s height, put the plush on his boyfriend's big hands and booped his nose.

“Stop being cute in front of me Brycey.” Ryan jokingly said and booped the blonde in return, earning a soft smile from the blonde.

“You’re the one who’s cute.”   

Ryan held the pig plush for a moment before settling it down atop the office table.

As for Bryce knowledge, Ryan is both part of Evan’s and Luke's separate families. He’s excellent in combat and good at doing motivational things ( _like_ _random flirting out of nowhere and spouting dirty jokes)_ to lighten up the mood of the people, which is not counted to what the blonde has fallen in love to but it was there and he can't escape the dirty mind of his boyfriend.

Because of the brunette’s loyalty, Ryan had been given the privilege of unlocking by saying some _foreign words_ to unlock certain passages around the mansion. (The helpers of the house doesn’t need to know there _should’ve_ been more rooms they needed to clean. Secrets are secrets, eh?)

Bryce observed as Ryan muttered something under his breath while fixing the pig plush atop the faded mark engraved in the middle of the table. The blonde finally heard a sound and he approached the back of the table where the brunette was.

A rectangular shaped metallic trapdoor had risen from the ceramic floor. Ryan pushed down a button behind the table and Bryce watched as the lid closing the trapdoor slid to the left to reveal a ladder at the side opposite to them. The two looked at the opened trapdoor and grinned at each other as they each alternately descended to the metal ladder. Bryce pulled it shut above them as they descended.

The color of the walls became _gray_ and _lifeless_ unlike the surface above. They followed a long hallways of different sections of the place. There are doors on each plant the two have passed by, with nameplates on top identifying which room it is. They passed by the **Armory** and **Laboratory Room** , looping around the huge court in the atrium for the **Shooting Ranges** that the guys loved to do on their spare times. Finally, they found the **Planning Room** at the end of the familiar hallway **,** where all the important stuff usually were discussed.

Together, they pushed both sides of the silvery grayish hollow metal door and entered the room. The monthly meeting is today by the tone in Craig’s voice earlier.

 

 **Today is** **_The Gathering_ ** **.**

 

The room is quite empty. There is also the wide oval-shaped table made from oak wood for meetings like these. There is a projector on the table facing its partner, the white screen farthest from the door. The walls are filled with newspaper articles stamped in a huge sized brown corkboard, the map of California is the most interesting to look upon because of the amount of post-it notes, glossy photos of random locations and building layouts were also stamped on it.

There were two persons sitting on two of the ten black office chairs. The asian-looking man the pair recognized was Smitty, Evan’s assistant and Brian, the Irish bastard who played Mario Kart with them but is actually a weapon mechanic that is extremely good at repairing and coming up with upgrades.

“Oh, hey man!” Brian had greeted them. “Glad you two lovebirds are early.”

“Yeah! Craig called me to come here for the _gathering. And_ I was wondering...” Bryce scanned the room as he took a sit beside Smitty.

“Where is he?”

“I escorted him to the hospital where Tyler got confined to. ” The Canadian detective answered them. “He got this routine to visit his big boyfriend before anything serious should happen. Thus, the one who called to come here is _not so here yet._ ”

Ryan sat beside Brian and spoke, “At least we're here already… It's better than Craig screaming at us for not being here on time.” Putting his legs up on the table, which earned a disapproving look from Bryce.

“ **GET US OUT OF HERE!** ”

“ **THIS ISN'T EVEN A JAIL CELL. I WANT MY ATTORNEY!** ”

“ **ATTORNEY? DAFUQ YOU SAYIN’? WE'RE NOT EVEN IN A POLICE STATION!** ”

The two were startled by the sudden booming voices from unfamiliar people, this secret place only has access to those who are part of Tyler’s trustees.

_But why a sudden change?_

“Oh, don't worry about those two.” Smitty smirked spinning his propeller hat on his pale fingers. “They will be interrogated later.”

“For what?” Bryce asked, suspiciously thinking about about happened. “Did they try to get information?”

“Almost there,Mcquaid. They eavesdropped in a conversation at the hospital, according to Evan.”

“Hold on.” Ryan dropped his lazy posture and became alert. “It was **them** ….They’re working for-?”

“Yep.” The Canadian nodded, popping the ‘p’ on his lips.

“Interesting.”

 

Footsteps thundered outside of the room. The four of them stared at the entrance. Two men entered and they flashed their grins.

“Hey! What's up, guys! Are we late for the party?”

Ryan grinned and spoke. “Nope! You’re just in time, Marcel, Scotty. I guess the host himself will be the one arriving late.”

The dark-skinned male grinned and took his seat beside the older brunette, while the other male took his seat beside Bryce.

“Oh man, four more to go!” Scotty said as he counted the unoccupied seats. He’s one of Evan's friends at the police field, and a very good intel like Arlan.

“Is Mark gonna be here?” Ryan asked his blonde lover, who is busy on his phone.

Bryce took a minute to respond and said, “No… Well I don’t think so. I figured he would spent his time with his daughter.”

“What about Daithi and Lui?”

“They're checking our supplies and looking over other properties. Y’know that those two are inseparable.” Brian answered. “Don't want to get sniped by the child.”

“I guess you're right.”

“Lui would be a great member for the police team.” Smitty said with  amusement on his tone. “If only he would acce-”

“I told you, Those two were **inseparable.”** Brian spoke up again, seemingly glaring at the young detective. “Those two are sticks glued to each other, even though they have respective girlfriends.”

“Chill, dude. No harm in stating opinions right?”

The blonde tapped his contacts, scrolling through the letter ‘M’ and found the name **Mini** and tapped the call button.

A distant ringing sound can be heard and not a minute later, more footsteps came rushing down the door.

 

**BANG**

 

The metal door was slammed open and four men stood by the entrance, three of them are familiar and one is not.

“We...finally... _fucking_...made IT!” Craig panted out in exhaustion.

“Yeah, we couldn't really start without you.” The others respond.

“Never go to a … dark alley way ever again.” Arlan wheezed trying to catch his breath.

“ **Dude,** what the fock happened?” Brian asked them in a panicked tone. “Did you guys run a fockin’ marathon or something?”

“I’m as clueless as you guys.” The new guy spoke up, he was wearing a green and bright orange sweatshirt with a cat imprinted in the middle.

“Excuse me but… who are you?“ Ryan asked while watching Smitty and Bryce grabbed glasses filled with water and passed it to the newcomers.

“Oh, right..Some of you guys aren't too familiar with the police.” Smitty said  “Well except for Panda, that man is too pro at sketching criminals.” He gestures at the fellow officer to speak again.

The new guy saluted as he got the permission from his señior. “The name’s Cody. I’m the informant, or messenger as the higher ups call it, to the progress of the case of Luke’s.” He breathe for air and spoke again. “Ryan used to be one of the combatants.” he stated while staring at the older brunette.

“Ryan, you mean **THE Ohmwrecker** ? Dude this guy,” Brian grabbed Ryan in a headlock. “This man is a _legend_ at the military before he retired and settled on taking good care of his dog and-” The weapon mechanic pointed his hand at Bryce. “His boyfriend’s over there.”

Cody stuttered and saluted immediately after all the information he gathered. “I-It's an honor to know you sir!“ He turned his smile to Bryce. “And your significant other.” Which earned a blush from the blonde male and a muttered ‘ _thank you_ ’.

“Yuck,” Marcel gagged. “Such gayness, I'm dying over the cuteness!” Which the ten of them giggled to and threw insults of ‘ _Just because some of us have girlfriends doesn't mean we can’t love each other.’ ‘Oh my god, more gay.’, ‘Shut up deep inside you are too.’_

After a few moments, the whole room slowly went silent. Bryce finally scanned to see if all the seats are taken. Cody settled at the end of the table, in between of Scotty and Marcel, setting up his laptop for typing the report. Arlan and Craig were seated at the opposite sides of the table, gulping down the tall water glasses he had filled earlier from the mini fridge behind him, the last chair was facing backwards on the table.

“Heh, looks like you got yourself a fan _Ohm._ ” A familiar voice said. Bryce and the rest of the crew ( minus the other three and smitty) were shocked as the last chair turned around revealing the other Canadian with a smirk on his face.

“ **_Evan_ **?” The others exclaimed, faces of relief and happiness spreading on their faces.

“The one and only."  
“Where have you been? We thought you left your own family.” Scotty spoke sadly.

“I can't leave my own family in a time like these,Scotty.” The detective said sincerely. “I just need to find some evidence to get justice for Luke.”

“Did you get any?” One of them asked.

“Yes, a witness.” Evan glanced at Bryce and Ohm.  “Fortunately, it's Luke’s little brother and a member of his own family that went hidden for oh so long without m- us knowing.”

“By the way, it's also Evan's new crush.” Smitty added and gave a wink, earning a glare from the fellow detective.

“ _Jefe_ has finally found his true love?”

“Oh my goodness, is he hot or cute?”

“It's about a **damn** time, Evan.”

“Guys, please can we address him later?” Evan facepalmed, hiding his embarrassment. “There are more important things to discussed, not _only_ my love life.”

The detective motioned the blue-haired male to switched places with him, it took Craig a second to realize what he had meant.

Evan whispered, “It's your time to shine,Craig. Do what Tyler would do when he lead the boys.” Then the detective tapped his back, which signifies good luck.

The boys agreed to stop reacting and listen to the next person who will speak, which is the co-captain of the boys.

“Okay! So Bryce as a behalf of Luke's..” Craig started as he gestured Bryce to stand up so the attention is on him. “Family, why do you think Jonathan was hidden for so long as per what Evan stated here.”

“It's Luke's decision, to hide Jonathan and live his life away from the dangers of his work, from _our_ work.” Bryce explained, contemplating if it was the time to tell about his conversation with Luke about him.

“I understand Bryce but,” Craig intervened. “..do you have any idea wh-?”

“I...I had a conversation with Luke about this.” The blonde male interrupted the blue-haired male, voice quivering. “It was a promise... and I think it's time for me to say it.”

“It has to do with me...right?” Evan spoke up, seemingly knowing where this is going.

“Yeah.” Bryce scanned the room and focused on Ryan who mouthed ‘ _You can do it’._ With a deep breath he spoke again, with confidence this time..He spoke the same sentence that Luke had said to him.

“Jonathan has a special talent that **only** he has. They didn’t really disclosed it with anyone else. Not even with us, and it's dangerous, especially if he interacts with the wrong people.”

The planning room became too quiet for the blonde,but he continued anyways. “I _know_ Luke knows this and hid Jon to the world, that old man is with him since the beginning of time. Jonathan might have a gift that will be taken advantage by anyone. He’s afraid that maybe some might control him and lead him at the bad track of the road.”

“Brycey, did you meant that Jon _migh_ t be one of us?” Ryan asked with a little tint of hope in his voice.

Bryce nodded and looked at Evan. “The part of the promise is to help us protect Jon. If our little painter is powerful then...I concluded that Luke’s death means **they** know, Evan.”

“Wait…” Marcel raised his hand. “Did you say Jonathan was a _painter_?”

“Yes why?”

“I don't know but...” The dark-toned male paused for a second before muttering, “Nevermind”, then he whispered something to Scotty which gave a shocked face in return.

“What did he meant by ‘ **they** ’, Evan?” Cody asked,as he typed the report.

The detective took time to connect the dots, fiddling with the dog tag necklace in his hands. “They're maybe going for two things that Luke has.” He thought out loud, making the tension on the room thicker.

“Two? Does it mea-”

“The enemy of the government and also now our enemy. They had hurt Tyler and _maybe_ they’re also responsible to what happened to Luke, too.”

“The mafia that rule over the dark side of Los Angeles…And now wants to take control of the two powerful things…” Evan continued, the seriousness is thick on his brown eyes, making the others intimidated and awed, especially Cody behind his laptop.

“It could only be **them**.”

**"El Victoire".**

 

Gasped and hushed tones echoed throughout the room. Faces are concerned, angered, and scared but the blonde noticed a certain dark-skinned male has no certain emotion visible in his face. But he doesn't want to judge someone, every person react differently.

“And the two eavesdroppers on the other room confirmed that it's legit.” Smitty added, “They have the marks of that mafia family on their arms.”

“ _Jefe_ , do you think the maid is one of them too?” Arlan asked, while the others start reacting again because there's too much unanswered questions.

Evan gestured them to be quiet for a moment and went on explaining his perspective about Jonathan, _which got cute and sad remarks_ about what the painter had experienced. Their adventures going through the traffic with Smitty, the chasing of the two eavesdroppers at Tyler's hospital ( _which will be interrogated later) a_ nd lastly, another chasing after lunch from the maid cafè before going here. Craig and Arlan filled the other pieces that the detective forgot to say.

“Did you said the maid’s name is Mike?” Bryce asked carefully.

“Do you know someone named like that?” Craig added another question.

“I do…A friend of mine and Luke's.” Bryce said, “I don't think it was him but who knows, I haven't seen him for awhile.”

“Don't forget about me!” Ryan added, “Mike and Luke’s history are kinda like Craig and Tyler’s- the _partners in crime_ type, when it comes to searching up some baddies. They're CIA agents, so him working on a maid cafè is odd.”

“He can do undercover missions.” Brian offered with Marcel agreeing along.

“Just remember it's a small world guys.” Scotty spoke up. “We don't know who will _betray_ us again or take advantage of other things.”

“May I ask something?” Cody raised his hand. “Do you guys have a picture of the symbol of the mafia?”

“I took a picture and this mafia is so infamous that their activities are all over the news. It’s becoming a bit problematic for the police to control the crimes done by this group.” Smitty said grabbing a USB on his leather jacket pockets, handing it to Craig who is more closer to the spare PC that connects to the projector.

In a matter of seconds, slides of the said Mafia Family’s symbol: a dagger soaked up from stabbing the eye. Some newspaper articles were cropped and directly headlined them as the cause, random vandalism of the said symbol, sometimes can be found on the dark alleyways, possibly meant to be marking their territories.

Bryce stared at those symbols grimly, reminiscing about people that were _gone_ because of that event.Adding the horrible fact that another one was added to the pile because Luke is also _gone_.

Marcel then cleared his throat and spoke, “So, what's the plan Craig? Revenge what they did to Tyler? to Luke? or something else?”

Craig responded with a sad smile, “We can't do anything _that_ reckless and exposed ourselves to these bastards like that, Marcel.” He looked at the other door behind the planning room. “But we can find a way to let them know we have our own message to give.”

“And we would fight back if they did something horrible again?”

The blonde can see the sly smirk on Craig's face as he responded with a girly tone, “Damn girl! You got it right!”

Smitty, Evan, Craig and Bryce stood up and went to the other room. There is a secret passage behind the huge map of California, where the two eavesdroppers are. Ryan volunteered to be a representative and watch over the boys, to prevent any more messy situations in case the two decided to play underhanded. Especially, now they know that the specific mafia group had cause these _events_.

**It stirred up some bad memories.**

 

The room was still gray and lifeless, one lightbulb illuminating the area. There were spare black office chairs where the two was seated, metal cuffs on their wrists, so they can stay in place. The two men stared at the four as they had entered the room like they have entered an actual police interrogation room.

Burning gazes, and heated breaths filled the tension of the room more _thicker_ than what the blonde had thought. Especially, Evan and Craig whose eyes mirroring the angry thoughts of what they want to asked about to the two. Bryce grabbed the blue-haired’ shoulders and led him to the remaining unoccupied chairs. Knowing Craig’s anger, the blonde silently prayed for Evan and Smitty to interrogate the two without doing any type of _violence_.

The two detectives seated by the sides of the white table. The tan-asian male was the first to speak up with a calm and authoritative voice.

“What are your names and to whom do you two work for?”

One of the eavesdroppers replied, a short male with a blue eyes. “We won’t speak of our names, officers. It’s useless information. But isn’t it also useless to ask questions you already know the answer to?”

“It was El Victoire wasn’t it?!” Craig questioned with a loud demanding voice.

“Ding Ding **Ding**!” The two said in a sing along tone. “You got it right blue boy!”

“Are you the one who attacked Tyler? What is your business eavesdropping on our conversations?” Evan asked.

The blue -  eyed shrugged. “We were just sent to ask for a few things at that hospital. We were not asked to finish the job. So it’s _supposed_ to end without any shenanigans.”

The other pointedly smirked at their interrogators. “Well, obviously it didn’t go that way.”

Smitty glared at the two. “So that means, you’re confirming you attacked one of us.”

“Who knows?” The blue - eyed replied. “Gossips aren’t really a thing ‘round there.”

“But _I..”_ His partner interjected, smirking at Bryce and winking at him. “Got a thing with an angel right here.”

Bryce returned the wink with a disgusted look.

“Sorry, I’m taken.” Bryce added. “And I wouldn't exchange him for you.”

The one who flirts with him just chuckled.

“Sure, you wouldn’t.”

Smitty cleared his throat. “Anyways, I know you wouldn't say anything if I asked about the other members invol-”

The other guy once again interjected. “Of course we wouldn’t. Glad to know, you know how to not get your hopes up.”

“But it’s not like this whole thing is new.” The blue - eyed spoke up. “You’ve got history with our group. So if you suspect us for attacking your friend, isn’t is safe to assume there could be some grudge between you all?”

The four look at each other as they thought the same thing, same people that betrayed them long ago. Hearts still haven’t mend their wounds and minds still haven’t recovered. Bryce never thought the _person_ who had led him to his boyfriend can also be the cause of chaos.

_Are they also the people who had planned this events that’s occurring to them now?_

Bryce stood up and approach the table where those two scoundrels sat. Bubbles of anger started to form in his chest. He wasn’t a kind of person who lashed out at people when he got angry but at this point in time he had enough. The blonde decided to use this ball of anger for a good threat _(or what he think is a threat)._

“Can you send a message for us?” Bryce spoke softly, but a hint of coldness can be heard from it. “After we let you go?”

The blue - eyed tilted his head in surprise. “You’ll let us go?”

“Can you tell _them_ to leave **us** the fuck alone?” Bryce half-heartedly continued, the three boys watching him with amusement. “We wouldn't hesitate to fight them back if they ever hurt **anyone** within _our_ family. I’m an angel, you say? Well I can end your pathetic lives right _now_ and see if _that_ doesn’t change.”

The two eavesdroppers smiled as they had heard the message seemingly amused by the choice of words.

“Fiery.” The other licked his lips.

“I also want to say that we have _no_ idea what is that thing that you are trying to find.” The blonde lied. “If _we_ did then maybe so...but right now..the answer is **no.** ”

Of course, after what had Evan said earlier, they're pretty sure that ‘ **things** ’ has something to do with Jonathan and another thing that they haven't discover. _Or Evan knows it, but he hasn't told anyone yet._

The two looked at each other, expressions blank. The blue - eyed raised his eyebrows and the other guys just shrugged and then nodded at Bryce. “We’ll take your word for it, then.”

Then looked back at his partner. “I guess?”

“But first, I’ll let you guys outta here now.” Smitty announced with a smirk in his face. “Straight to jail.”

“Wait, _that’s_ your definition of ‘letting you go’?” The blue - eyed said.

“Well...the message will take longer than it should be then.” He sighed.

The other guy snorted. “They better not be expecting a _nice way_ kinda payback for this.”

“Sorry not our fault that both of you crossed the line.” And the two Canadians knocked them out completely.

 

**Knock Knock**

 

Ryan peered out from the little gaps of the door and gestured his boyfriend to take his phone, which is vibrating. He saw the the Caller ID: **BlueJay ;)**. Craig walked out of the room to meet up with the rest, maybe plan out already in case anything happens.

Of course, the blonde will not show it to the person himself because he will never hear the end of it.

“Hello Jon?” Bryce answered. “Why did yo-”

“ **Bryce? Is Evan there?** ”

“Yes, and wh-”

“ **I know you’re thinking something romantic right now, I swear to the heavens above.** ” The voice on the other side said in a warning tone. “ **I just need to ask him something about Luke.** ”

“I almost think of something now that you mention it.” Bryce teasingly said,.which earned a whiny sound from the painter. “But why not tell me instead and I’ll ask him about it?”

“ **I just find something useful and maybe an evidence.** ” Jonathan explained. “ **And a detective like him should know.** ”

“Okay, whatever you say Jon.” Bryce giggled, and called Evan, who walked towards him after helping Smitty drag the sleepy pair to somewhere that the blonde _doesn't_ want to know.

“Ye, Bryce?” The Canadian started. “What can I do for you?”

“You have a call from your ‘client’.” Bryce said using his free hand to air quote. “You might want a little more ‘get to know each other’ type of conversation.”

Evan rolled his eyes and took the blonde’s phone and started to listen to the other male in the intercom.

“ **Evan I may have found an evidence for Luke case.** ” Jonathan spoke with a hint of concern. “ **It’s confusing for me and you know Luke somehow as a friend in the job or whatever.** ”

“You want me to come over?”

“ **Yes please** ” The painter responds. “ **And if possible, alone. ‘Cause I want to speak something to you in private…”**

  
“ **Something about a little hint of magic.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even the mood songs are clues for the story ;)


	10. Colors for the Readers (Author's Note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is not a new chapter (Sorry about that x/.But it's done and just need proofreading).
> 
> It's just guide for Jon's hidden talent of Color Representing on the story.Since the other characters can't see it.(for readers only)
> 
> It's also meant the colors are important to Jon's life.Thus the title of the story (DUN DUN)and the description is what Jon think of them in the future.
> 
> Hope it satisfy you!See ya next time  
> -Melly

 

Color Representation & Roles (The “other” roles will be added when the 10th or 11th chapter is up) 

 **Disclaimer** : The color description is how Jon see the person or their personality :)

 **Luke** → Bright Red = A color of passion and warmth ,a protective one.He would do anything to protect his brother.(CIA Agent & ???)

 **Evan** →Crimson Red =A familiar color that Jon’s been longing for but different than the original *cough* love , a trustworthy one and really good at connecting the dots.(Detective  & ???)

 **Bryce** →Purple = A color of comfort, can be a savage and a loyal friend.(Veterinary Doctor  & ???)

 **Ryan** → Lime= A color of safety and hope, a jealous one.(once a Military Combatant → Veterinary Doctor & ???)

 **Mark(Gorilla)** → Silver = A color of unconditional love and kindness, a peacemaker.(Dad Friend™ & ??? )

 **Tyler** →Blue =A color of wealth and wisdom, a ‘leader’ of balance.(Business Man & ???)

 **Craig** →Tangerine= A color of determination and thirst for action, an easily concern one.(History Tutor/Teacher → Fiancee of the Business Man & ???)

 **Smitty** →White= A color of purity? and responsible, a sympathetic person.(Detective & ???)

 **Kryoz** →Iris = A color of creativity and mystery, a reliable one.(Hacker & ???)

 **Brock** →Vermilion=The color of courage and the warmth of home , an understanding one but the clueless out of everyone(Mom Friend™ → Pathologist )

 **Brian** →Grey=The color of neutral side and practical, a prankster one (Voice Actor→Weapon Mechanic & ???)

 **Lui** →Beige= A color of energetic and resourceful, the childish one ,will wreck your ass if you make fun of anyone he know (Sniper &???) 

 **Nogla** →Bright Green=A color of nature,and always up to something, a goofball that everyone loves (Singer owning a greenhouse for herbs & ???)

 **Arlan** →Pink=A color of charming and approachable, knows how to sugarcoat and to be honest,will sacrifice for his beloved family(Café Maid → Sniper & ???)

 **Marcel** →Black=A color of aggression and mystery but has an upcoming grief on his way, a serious one (once a Martial Artist → Doing Crafty things & ???)

 **Scotty** → Marigold=A color of cheerful a nd obnoxious ,will ride at your bullshit but a really forgiving one if you messed up (Police officer & ???)

 **Anthony** → Turquoise= A color of creativity and coolness, that Jon almost admire about,will fanboy if he found out you have the same interest.(Forensic Sketch Artist & ???)

 **Cody** →Scarlett=A familiar color that almost resembles Brock if you didn’t think through, mostly he found a way to make you better, a mysterious one (Car Mechanic →Crime Analysts )

 **Satt** →Dark Green=A color of growth and second chances, will give everything just to make you safe from his past mistakes.(CIA Agent →Pretend Maid  & ???)

 **Dracula** →Dark Maroon=A color of a thoughtful and a brave soul, would grab any opportunity to be prove his awesomeness talent and will lighten the room with his antics.(Immortal & ???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also read the descriptions for upcoming hints for the characters :D
> 
> (if you saw this on tumblr then yey!you found me!)


	11. "Would you build a little world with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Cartoonzgiggle, Earth-fire-skye, Dopple-girl and AQueenofOkay.
> 
> Five of them are my awesome talented friends and amazing BBS Authors on their on ways. I want to say thank you for the support you've been giving me and the story since almost the development of this story.
> 
> Please consider reading their works too! Support them too ❤.
> 
> Did i miscounted? Of course, also Nightcorefairy (Love ya fam..stay strong!)
> 
> Co-authors shoutout to Dani666!  
> (Thank you for the active support to almost every BBS fic you read.You're one of the reasons why writers keep writing)
> 
> Let's paint the town red!  
> -Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Build a Little World with me-Laura Shigihara (Rakuen)

An object had landed on the soft cushions of the indigo couch with a soft thud. Jonathan screams in frustration to the nothingness and at himself as he ended the call from the detective, which number Smitty gave him before they left. It’s been awhile since he build up the courage just to talk to a stranger (Wait..scratch that.) a _new_ person in his lonely life.

The small painter wouldn’t admit it just yet to the others that he _did_ felt ‘safe and comfortable’ around the Canadian. He was too **embarrassed** about the nightmare thing back at Smitty’s car. But that point in time, Jonathan had proved that Evan seems to be a good person as what the news and media had been telling him.

And the fact that his plan is: He would let Evan know about one of his _deepest secrets_ first before Bryce, Ryan and Mark? This surely **_is_** a bad _and_ risky move of his. Maybe because it was that familiar _red_ swirling around the detective that lured him into this sticky situation.

‘ _Was it his determination? Sweet Personality?’_ Jonathan was unsure, he approached and spread the closed curtains with his pale hands. The rays of sunlight had his vision disoriented for a moment before it adjusted in a bit, revealing the beautiful outside. The painter rarely left the mansion, the ‘prison of sorrow’ as he called it. He hoped these events that were happening were a sign of something _new_.

 

 **He still vowed that he would bring his** **_red piece_ ** **back to it’s righteous place.**

Jonathan giggled to himself and faced the reality once more, with a heap of motivation in his spirit and whistled for his current companion on his prison life.

**Bark Bark!**

A huge soft brown had tackled down the painter on the floor again, licking the living hell out of him. The lounge room were filled with soft giggles and the soft barking of Poochie. Clearly, she wants some afternoon snacks, which he didn't mind too much for he too has a grumbling stomach.

Jonathan decided to make lasagna for dinner since he has the right ingredients, thanks to Bryce, who is in-charge for his well-being and buying groceries for him (he’s a Godsend, nuff said). He grabbed a big chocolate chip cookie from his ceramic jar, to let his hunger be stabilized for an hour or so. He also poured the meaty flavored dog food on Poochie’s metal bowl, while he admired the little bone shapes of the said food.

After 45 minutes of cooking the homemade lasagna, Jonathan decided to grab a quick shower before the Canadian arrives. Not that he wants to impress him but he just got out of bed a few hours ago and it's a _common sense_ to scrub the dirt, saliva from his dog and sleepiness that clings to his well-being the whole time. So he let the lasagna cool off and find the nearest bathroom and took a quick hot shower. With his dripping wet hair and dressed in a comfy set of dark blue clothes, he marched to the only full body mirror that he installed for the household, still covered with a white silk cloth.

Jonathan pulled it over the top so he can stare at his image. He wandered his pale finger across the faded scar on his right eye and frowned, knowing that he still has _no_ idea where he got it.

When suddenly he saw it, at the corner of his eyes. A shadow lurking behind him with a crazy grin and solid blue eyes.

 _Fuck..._ **_He’s_ ** _here._

_“Come with me.”_

“No..no no NO!” He repeatedly said in a screaming tone .He pulled down the white cloth back again around the mirror and backs away to the farthest wall of the large bathroom he was in. His heartbeat pounding in his ears, eyes darting to every corner to see if **_he_ ** was still there.

_The shadow behind the mirror, the waking nightmare of his childhood...the unforgettable past._

_“I'm still here...I'm waiting for your response,”_

“I told you, I'm _never_ gonna join you!”

 _“You’ll change your mind very soon, my painter~”_ And he vanished with a laugh echoing the room. ” _Don't forget your promise”._

 

**Bark Bark!**

Poochie came for his pitiful rescue as she forcefully opened the small gap of the door and laid down by his owner, allowing Jonathan to shakily tame her fur as a coping mechanism. Their bond is strong, and she is willing to defend him against _his fears_ , _to the cruel world_.

“T-thank you...baby girl.” He said in a scratchy tone, his tears still flowing like a faucet, he was so nervous he began hyperventilating, and the extra oxygen made him dizzy. Cloudy thoughts starts to torment his mind.

‘ _I shouldn't always be listening to Luke about the dangers of the outside world. The people who might use me for something_ **_bad_ ** _, but that would be obvious and they might haunt me to-’_

 

**Ring Ring!**

On cue, Jonathan carelessly stood up, startling Poochie. He apologetically pat the head of his dog. He wiped the trail of tears from his pale cheeks, he told himself that _he_ shouldn’t show his weakness to Evan.

**Ring Ring!**

The phone’s soft ringtone echoes around the large pearly white bathroom. He figured that he had put it in the medicine cupboard ( Because he doesn't want to waste money just to replace for a new one because of you know... _clumsiness_ ). He  the cupboard with his dry hands and slid his index finger to the right -  the default answer button.

“ **Jonathan**?”

“Yeah?” He croaked through the intercom.The scratchy tone is still _there_ , and it echoed around the room.

“ **Why is your voice** **_so_ ** **echoey**?” The detective asked in a questioning tone.

“Try to guess, Detective Fong.”

It took a minute before Evan responded again. ” **I'm gonna tell you, if you opened the front door** **_right_ ** **now.** ”

“No shit sherlock! You're here already?!” Jonathan exclaimed and rushed out of the bathroom, followed by Poochie to the lobby. With a deep breath, he opened the door, revealing a taller man in a red jacket with white stripes at the end of the sleeves, with a black shirt underneath, partnered with a black sunglasses and stylized hair.

 

“Hello...once again, _Jonathan._ ” The Canadian started in a smooth tone. For some reason, a part of him _melted_ and the other half question if it is was _magic_. ”You want to know my answer?”

That seems to snap Jonathan out of his trance and he crossed his arms, trying to be tough and intimidating-like a bouncer at a club. ”Yeah. So i can prove that I'm talking to a _real_ detective.”

“Got it, ‘client’ “ Evan retorted back with a smirk in his face.

“Time’s ticking, Evan.”

“Starting off, I called you a few seconds ago to open the door and when you answered, I heard a bit of an echo when you spoke.”

“So?”

“Your hair is still dripping and sticking out in different directions. Eyes seems a bit bloodshot - but I'm not gonna question that.” The detective rambled on, noticing the other’s sudden drain of color on his face. “So, you're in a bathroom when I called and-”

Evan sniffed the air around him, “And tomato sauce...Did you cook pasta?”

“Lasagna.” The painter confirmed and stepped aside, revealing the lobby. His look seemed satisfied from the little trial (more like impressed _and_ relieved that Evan let that _bloodshot_ eye thing slide).

“The food is not in my question…” Jonathan said, not letting that feeling faze him. ”Now get in before I change my mind!”

“Thank you.” Evan tipped his head, after a few steps. He automatically kneeled down the shoe rack, changing his shoes into slippers as a sign of house manners.

“That...was Luke's before you know.” Jonathan said, while watching the detective. “I figured you’ll pick that...cause the both of you seems to have the same taste in colors.”

“And you obviously like blue.”

“Hmm..”

“Okay, so-” Evan finally stood up, dusting himself while glancing at the painter. “Where to?”

“Hope you don't mind an early dinner?”

  


Clinking of glass and utensils can be heard throughout the dining room. Poochie laid down beside him, playing with her bone toy. Jonathan decided to break the awkward silence between them, after he was done with his serving, getting the attention of Evan almost immediately.

“Glad you didn't _stare_ at me like you've done back at the café.” He jokingly said, earning a chuckle from Evan.

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

“So...about the call that I started...” Jonathan continued. “Shall we go to Luke's room?”.

“Would you mind if I clean the dishes first?”

“That is so kind of you bu-”

Evan stood up cutting off the painter’s response and grabbed the dirty dishes into the sink and worked on it, leaving the smaller one to watch and contemplate life.

After a few minutes, he came back with the drying towel in his hands.”Sorry, a habit of mine”.

“So you’re going to be my housemaid now?”

“More like a _husband._ ”

“Husb- WHAT?!” Jonathan exclaimed, cheeks started to become pink.

“Oh shit sorry!” Evan said repeatedly to him, while screaming internally about how he _stupidly_ corrected the phrase (Seems like his heart just corrected it for him and came out to be a flirt).

“I'm not answering that... _yet._ ” The painter spoke in a small tone. “But for now, let's just get over the priority first ,okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Evan almost died but he silently thanked the heavens that he got a neutral response and _not_ a rejection.”So, you said about magic?”

Jonathan smiled and took the detective’s hand despite the awkward scene _a few seconds ago_ and guided him through the household. Evan looked side by side and was awed. “How many rooms does your house have?”

“All my family members has their own rooms here, all their belongings locked away there throughout their human lives.” The smaller man explained while he guides hallways through hallways.”Including Luke's, so this antique mansion is like a cemetery of memories.”

“That's a _lot_ to process but that's cool to know.”Evan noted, still amazed by the place. “And probably a load of dust to collect.”  


“I missed my old home.” Jonathan muttered when he finally stopped in front of an oak wood door and grabbed a key from his back pockets. “I was the last on the line so I inherited _everything._ ” A clicking sound can be heard and Jonathan slowly the opened the door..

“Welcome to my big brother’s room.”

 

Posters about cars, gaming consoles and other interest is scattered around the red velvet walls of Luke's room. A closet that was actually a gun rack is also filled with different kinds of guns and ammunitions, for missions tasked to the former agent. There's a painting of a girl that Evan is familiar with beside one of the windows in the room.

Blue eyes and warm smile radiated from the canvas, as if it was alive and comforting the both of them. Jonathan approached the bookshelves and browsed through, grabbing two thick black-leathered books and brought it to the bed, where Evan was observing every detail of the whole thing.

“Here is the magic thing I said.”

“The Book of Shadows and Necronomicon.” Evan announced while he slid his fingers through the design of each books. “He still has it...huh?”

“Care to explain, why he had it in the first place?”

“I didn't _know_ why he wants to learn it in the first place before **but..** ” Evan said. “I assume this is not the only _magic_ -related thing you want to talk about?”

The smaller stiffened, of course, _Evan_ knows Luke's whereabouts on the outside world so him knowing the bearded man’s learning of _magic_ seems to surprise him.

“I didn't know Luke learned.” Jonathan admitted “But yeah... **_I_ ** do have magic.”

“Bryce is right then, huh.”

“Bryce _knows_?”

“You also didn't tell him?” Evan asked, masking his surprise that _he_ was the first one to know about this.

“I should be telling it to them soon...but something had told me that..” Jonathan started, looking up into the Canadian’s eyes. “That you seem worthy and honest enough to know about this first.”

“Thank you for trusting me.”

“You helped people to solve their own case of mystery and you _are_ there for my family when I’m not around and sulking here about Luke...so _I_ should be thanking you.”

“So that is _also_ why Luke hid you to the world.”

“Excuse me?”

“If he have  known your magic before any of us then…” Evan ponders. “You’re _something worth_ than anyone’s magic. Luke became protective and learned magic himself  just to protect you. He masked your scent with his own to confuse people who known magic too is probably a good explanation of his.”

“Masking my _old_ ass self of his magic?” He chuckled a little. “That's new to me, and besides I didn't know anyone who uses magic and knowing his protectiveness...I guess your speculation is true.”

“I know this is sudden but I ...I’m gonna propose an offer for you.”

“An offer? Of what? Using my magic to make me your bullshit of a slave?”

“Excuse me? What the hell? Do you think I'm going to use you like a slave for magic?!” Evan snapped, clearly scared himself for being this angry. “Do you think I'm one of those people who became _friendly_ to someone just to get a favor? Like they owe me shit?”

“I'm _sorry,_ I didn't meant to say that.”

“Jeez, if you're testing me again, you're not seeing lies on _me._ ” The Canadian started. “I vowed to myself, Luke and to _my_ family that there's no lies between us. And I'm not breaking the promise just because I need to solve Luke's case.”

“Partially I am testing you but don't stress that _much._ ” Jonathan tried to comfort Evan by sitting beside him in the edge of the bed. ”The sudden proposal caught me off guard.”

“Yeah, I know. It's a reckless choice of mine.”

“Telling my secret to you before the others is also a _reckless_ choice of mine.” Jonathan jokingly pointed out. “Besides, I want to hear the end of the offer.”

“Promise me that you won’t freak me out that _much_?” Evan carefully asked, which earned a nod from the painter. “Okay, I just want to offer a new home. It also  means you’ll become a new part as an extended family of ours. And a protection that you needed in Luke's wishes.”

“You have a family?”

“Of course, I have a family.” The Canadian said, rolling his eyes. “I have another, which is a combination of Luke and I.” He continued. “Also I’m not letting any magic-users went _astray_...especially not on my watch.”

“Hold on a second.” Jonathan interrupted the taller man. “Does that mean Bryce,Ryan and Mark also has _magic_ too? Even Smitty?!”

“Yes,except for Brock.”

“Brock?”

“My friend _and_ the pathologist that took care of Luke's autopsy report.” Evan explained, making the smaller one remember the paper that he _almost_ destroyed after reading it. “I don't want to endanger his own family’s lives.”

“Noted!” Jonathan smiled at himself. For once, he thought the bloodline makes him the black sheep. The painter finally found a herd of black sheep just like him, and willing to take good care of him.

“I think I'm considering your offer, Evan.” He glanced at the Canadian seeing the excitement in his brown eyes, _crimson red_ wants to engulf Jonathan whole again with warmth. ”But first, I want to know your magic?”

“I'm not spoiling much, but mine _isn't_ visible like most of known magic” Evan said, shrugging his shoulders. “It's like a sudden surge of sorts that I can transfer to other people.”

“You rarely use it?”

“Yeah.” He affirmed. “For Emergency Purposes Only.”

“Mine is like what the two books had been focused on.” Jonathan said. “You remember the Family Painting downstairs?”

“It's seems to breath-OH”

“I just want to tell you that _it_ takes forever to finish a painting like that nowadays.” The smaller one carefully explained (doesn't want to spill much info either) ”I need inspiration, a _reason_ to make a certain things that way.”

“It doesn't drain your energy?”

“Emotional energy.”

“Interesting…”

“I want to _prove_ to you that I can make something for today...would you uh..” Jonathan shyly asked. “Would you mind to stay for the night? Help me create it?”

“If that boosts up your emotional energy, sure.” Evan jokingly said. ”I’m just gonna tell them that I’ll stay incase they got worried and _track_ me down here.”

“You always went missing?”

“Maybe. I stayed up for work before and they get _worried_ too much that when I checked my phone thousands and _thousands_ of missed calls and messages freezing up the poor thing.” Evan explained, while earning a soft giggle from Jon.

“Okay, i’ll just get some drink...I'm thirsty.” And he walked out of the bedroom.

 

Evan sighed, getting his smartphone and calling **Smitty**.

“ **Hello, Fong?** ”

“Hey Smitty.” The detective greeted. “Just hit up the others that I'm staying at Jon’s house.”

“ **Ohhh~ Getting some progress with your crush eh?** ”

“Oh..Shut up...it's not like that.” _Wished it was_.

“ **So why staying there?** ”

“Got some pretty great news for the whole fam.” Evan explained. “Bryce is right about Jonathan being _one_ of us.”

“ **Sweet!** ” Smitty said. “ **Is he proving that his magic is real?** ”

“We’re going to that road...in a bit.” Evan said holding the phone tightly. ”How’re you guys holding up?”

“ **Gangs all here and chilling.** ” The fellow Canadian responded. “ **Mark and Kryoz are here to catch up to what is happening. But Kryoz here is chilling with me on the game room.** ” On the other side, he heard a voice said ‘ _sup man_ ’.

“Obviously, and don't encourage your boyfriend to smoke inside.”

“ **No need to remind me, Evan… So anything you want me to know?** ”

“Jonathan is joining us soon, I'll let you know more when I call again.”

“ **That's awesome! l wanted to know more about his famous legacy and stuff. Especially, Marcel and Scotty seems to know about Jonathan.** ”

“The two _knows_ Jon?”

“ **Not clear yet, but since the Gathering, the two fussed around Bryce and Ohm about knowing Jon. Just ask them yourself.** ”

“I’ll ask tomorrow...I'll see you guys soon.”

“ **Take care.** ”

 

The door opened with the raven-haired male holding a bottle of water. ”Here, I know you need one, too.”

“Thanks.” Popping up the cap he gulped the cool water through his system. He didn't remember how thirsty he was until he downed the whole bottle.

“So let's go to the attic?”

“Lead the way, Jon.”

Jonathan smiles and gestured him to follow, leaving Evan to grab the books and close the door shut.

“Remember I said that I inherited an antique mansion?” Jon asked him when he stopped in the middle of nowhere.

“Yeah?”

The painter approached the nearest wall lamp and turned the handle upside down.

 **Clank**.

Jonathan look upwards as a ladder slide down beside him. It's been awhile since he remembered the attic _exist_ in the mansion. He gladly thanked himself that he almost memorized the house layout passages within.

“Let's get movin’.”

 

Evan didn't expect that the attic to be _clean_ and also a medium-sized room after they ascended to the ladder. Most of the attics he had known or in the movies is this is the **storage area** for old, unused things from childhood and _not_ a spotless one except for painting supplies.

“We have a basement, where we put the old stuff.” Jonathan closed the trapdoor below them.

“So you were painting the whole room for your magic to work?” The detective asked while mentioning the supplies behind the small-circular window.

“Yep, yup.” The smaller male grabbed the black paint. “A painter _needs_ to finish what  they started.”

“What's the theme?”

“Theme has to do with shooting stars, I was thinking to make it an andromeda galaxy.” The painter explained. “Since we're in the attic, it's a good place to make space.”

“Okay.” Evan folded his red jacket and put it somewhere clean and grabbed one of the biggest brush to do the first layer. _Shooting stars huh._

 

_The detective remembered those times when he and Luke had the day off together and Evan just heard the news about the shooting stars spiraling down the sky later that night. They’re at the Central Park chilling at the bench._

_“They said that earlier in the news!” He was excited to see the stars and make a wish (not like the 11:11 thing trending nowadays)._

_The detective stared at Luke, looking as if he had won the lottery that day. Dark brown eyes twinkled_ **_hope_ ** _in them. The bearded man was too dedicated on his work that sometimes he's not himself anymore, not like the_ **_animated_ ** _person that Evan had first met._

_“Shit, the tradition!” Luke suddenly checked his wristwatch, which he concluded that it's still midday. “Oh right it's fucking 8 hours later before the actual thing comes.”_

_“Tradition?”_

_“Now you see, Evan.” Luke started explaining as he popped one of his energy drinks. “I have a brother of mine - we're not related but I’ve known him_ **_longer_ ** _than anyone in my life. We have a tradition that every shooting star event that will happen, we’ll go to our childhood spot and make a wish together and remember the person that’s the reason we meet us up in the first place.”_

_“Is that person the girl you’ve been dating for years named Jane?” Evan got a nod from him. “And that's her brother?” Another nod._

_“Yeah...I never left him behind like what he thinks people would do to him.”_

_“Oh..”_

_“But hey,” The bearded man gulped down the can in one go and flattened it. “I want you to promise me something...Are you up for it?”_

_“I haven't broken a promise and not too soon I wouldn’t.” Evan saluted. He felt honored to have this opportunity, having someone trusting you with his secrets is one of the best achievements in his life._

_“I know,I'll meet him later but would you consider learning this lullaby for me?” Luke explained throwing the flattened can to the bin. “It's a bit childish but my brother loved it and considering Jane and I composed it for him an-”_

_“Are you saying that you’ll leave me to take care of him?”_

_“Life can be short and I don't know when the Fates cut the thread of my life okay?!” Luke chided with a little irritation in his tone._

_Evan apologized almost immediately, knowing that he fucked up again._

_“Don't apologize….Maybe I’m..” The agent rubbed his temple. “I'm giving you too much responsibility for a person you haven't met yet.”_

_“Scratch what I had said earlier. Luke I was just startled.” The detective assured him._

_Luke sighed. “I entrusted you the lullaby because the others has their own parts to take part as well. Soon you'll sang the lullaby when you get the chance to meet him, he’ll understand where you're coming from.”_

_“What do you mean by that?”_

_“When the time comes, you’ll built the little world that he dreamed off into_ **_reality_ ** _. The unbroken promise you made, thus the family we have today.” He said while patting Evan's shoulders_

_“And I don't want him to be left alone...again. When I'm not around anymore.”_

_And to that day and forward, Evan accepted the lullaby as a part of his greatest memory with Luke Patterson .The mysterious man that trusted a guy like him with these secrets that he didn't know will make sense later._

 

Evan started to hum the lullaby, reminiscing the times that he made Luke _repeatedly_ sang it to him just so he got it  memorized. He absentmindedly played with the dog tag necklace that was _also_ safekeep to him.

Little did he know that the painter had heard his humming, basically he is beside him helping the taller male to cover the white paint with black. Jonathan felt his knees buckled when he remembered the last time he had heard it. _Wait..it's months ago.._

“How did you know that lullaby?”

Evan paused and glanced beside him. He stopped painting too like he did. ”Luke entrusted me to learn _your_ lullaby, if I ever met you.”

“Did you liked...the song?” Jonathan asked shyly, part of Evan’s just want to melt into a puddle (because _damn it's cute)._

“I did have known it for years.” The detective admitted, mind is racing and connecting the dots once more. “Now I understand the connection between what we are doing right now and the lullaby.”

“What do you mean exactly?”

Evan reached out for the smaller male’s hands, a good trait that he loved about himself is that he can solve the mystery easily with enough evidence. Like what had Sark had told him, he’s friend with Luke in the earlier years of work. “ _You're natural at solving things, Evan. Just don't forget your reason why you are doing this in the first place”._

Then Luke's words echoed through him again. ” **_I don't want him to be left alone again..when I'm not around anymore._ ** ”

“Jonathan Dennis.” Evan started, staring through the curious blue eyes. “Would you help me build the world that they have dreamed for us? To make the world a better place? And to the _family_ that Luke left behind?”

He didn't calculate the weight that lifted the heck out of him, but surely he accepted it in open arms. (Not everything needs to be solved am I right?)

“God-fucking dammit.” Jonathan sniffed, cursed and hugged the detective at the same time. But his tone is shaky _but_ warm. “I hate you _so_ much.”

“Noted.” Evan wholeheartedly laughed, he knows Jon didn't mean it. “I didn't meant to be a cheesy mac on you. It just blurted out of my mouth.”

“Cheesy as it was…” Jonathan said. “We both know it came from the _heart_ and it means so much to me that you're luring me out of this prison.”

The detective patted the still crying male on the back. “Destiny doesn't want you to be here all alone until you're in your deathbed.”

“I guess destiny _wants_ me to be happy...I’ve been in this utter hell of grief for the rest of my life and I can't bear to make it long-”

“Hey...hey, Jon.” Evan started humming again,calming down the painter. “We’re in this together okay? You’ll never have to be alone again...I promised that to Luke.”

“T-thank you.” Jonathan shakily said, his blue eyes started to brighten like the sky it _should_ be. “I don't know how to repay your kindness.”

“Promise me that you won't be hard on yourself is all I asked,” _And maybe your love_. “and besides we have an attic to paint.”

“This will will be our little world, then.” The painter decided, leaning in and accidentally brushing the other’s lips with his own, only to boop the Canadian’s nose before backing away and grabbing a paintbrush, making Evan blink and flustered pink after that _teasing_.

“Let's paint the town red!”

 

They have finished the first layer with splotches of different shades of black,pink and violet- the colors of an andromeda galaxy. After drying, the two of them do designs of their liking: rocket ships,satellites, different kinds of things you see in space.

Evan accidentally made an asteroid belt that looks like scattered burnt cookies floating in various shapes and sizes, which the painter giggled about and decided not to change it.

Unfortunately the small circular window had told them it's deep along the night and they haven't gotten to the last stage yet: _the stars themselves_.They decided to leave it to dry and finish it on the morning.

They washed up the stains on their bodies after it and went autopilot. Jonathan made the pillowfort while Evan heated up the leftover lasagna for a quick snack. After all the chores been done, they settled on the fort with Poochie beside them, the huge dog wouldn't dare to interrup the opportunity of the two being _more_ close to each other.

It took an hour before Evan finally doze off from exhaustion and exchanging stories with the painter,knowing a little more about themselves. Tired as he was, Jonathan still stayed up and walked back to the attic, with only a thought in his mind.

“ _A painter always finishes the piece that he started,because the inspiration might be gone the next day.”_

His left arm was glowing with markings of webbed blue veins surrounding a rune symbol that he _got_ from his gift, the symbol of _inheritance_.

Grabbing the white paint, Jonathan approached each walls and sprinkled them with it. He detailed the shooting stars spiraling down the galaxy. He channeled the good memories through every stroke of the brush. Satisfied with his final touch to the walls, he cleaned his arms and almost settled down beside Evan and Poochie but a soft ring echoed through the living room where he kept the telephone.

Jonathan sighed and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“ _Hello, Jonathan._ ” The familiar tone spoke. “ _Sorry for bothering you this late at night, I'm surprised you answer._ ”

“You’re going for a voicemail, eh?” Jonathan asked, earning a hum of agreement from the other.

“ _I was gonna say that my_ **_family_ ** _loved the painting you made for us_ . _And they seemed to want to meet you in person.”_ The client mused. “ _Hopefully, I can schedule for tomorrow?_ ”

“I would _love_ to but,” Jonathan looked at the pillow fort where Evan and Poochie dozing off. “Maybe another time? I got some new things to take care of.”

“ _The famous painter is finally motivated to do new things?_ ” The other voice in the intercom asked in wonder. “ _Whoever they are or whatever it is...I’m glad you’re genuinely sounded happy._ ”

“Thank you, Adam.” Jonathan softly said. “You're kinda part of this too, you didn't stop being just a client and also gave me company.”

“ _I'm honored to be more of a client for you, my prince~”_

The painter dusted pink on his cheeks, he swore that if he was oblivious to this kind of things, he wouldn't notice that Adam Montoya seems to be _hitting_ on him. But Jonathan was glad he was there pestering and surviving the day with the constant little gifts on his doorsteps and calls.

“Shut up.” The painter retorted, smiling. “I need to sleep now.”

“ _Good night, Jonathan_ ” Adam said. “ _I’ll call soon._ ” and the phone hanged up.

Jonathan put the phone down and came back to the pillow fort, where he cuddled to his brown fluffy companion and thought for awhile, bringing the tiredness back to his eyes.

The smaller male can't remember the last time he had build this with someone, it's like the heavens above sprinkled him with blessings. (He silently prayed if he can have days like these forever through the stars). It's just the first day and he doesn't want his spirits up too much for another wave of greatness.

He closed his eyes and went to dream of a family Evan promised him to have. There are sixteen figures standing before him with _colors_ that he’d been finding all his life.

  


Sunlight and pancakes were the start of the morning of the two boys and Poochie. The detective proudly gave facts about his knowledge on Maple Syrup.Jonathan laughed at the way Evan defended the thick sweet liquid from his hometown like it was the Canadian’s life source. The painter pour treats on Poochie’s bowl so that the dog can happily eat her own breakfast.

Evan fished out his phone and sent a message to Smitty, since the fellow Canadian wants to be first on gossiping.

 **Vanoss** : Morning! I need you to summon all the guys and bring them to Jon’s household.

 **Smii7y** : Owlboy, you shouldn't be awake at this hour.

 **Vanoss** : I _know_ , but I have a plan to meet the new family member to the whole family, including Luke's.Also tell Marcel and Scotty to prepare their own get-up reunion for Jon.

 **Smii7y** : You believe that the three of them know each other?

 **Vanoss** : Jon told me yesterday...He remembered those names at elementary years.

 **Smii7y** : Okay, I'll tell the guy. Also prepare yourself too. I don't want my eyes to bleed when the two of you wear each other's clothes in front of me.

 **Smii7y** : And no I'm _not_ fanboying yet.

 **Vanoss:** We won't :)

 **Smii7y** : Evan I swear to God.

 **Vanoss** : Kidding, now off you go! I'm eating pancakes with maple syrup.

 **Smii7y** : >:(

Evan smiled before putting back the phone on his pockets. He glanced at Jon who had just yawned.”Are we gonna continue it?”

 

“Actually, I finished it when you're asleep.”

“What?!” _Traitor!_

“A painter always _finishes_ the piece that he started,because the inspiration might be gone the next day.” Jonathan chanted it as if it was his mantra.

“I need to see the results, then.” Evan sighed. “I need to prove that I'm talking to a _real_ painter.”

“Using my own words against me, eh?” He grinned gesturing him to follow to the attic. “You'll be _amazed_ like I am with you.”

They had ascended to the attic, with Evan coaxed into wearing a blindfold. He heard the painter close the trapdoor and spoken softly. “Time to unfold the piece”.

 

**OH MY GOD.**

Evan _couldn't_ believe of what he just witnessing right now. It seemed like he opened a door that lead him to another dimension, (and _in the middle of existence too!_ ). The white attic room is animatedly moving and swirling like a galaxy _should_ be.Shooting stars rained down to the bottom of the floor, the burnt cookie-looking asteroid belt he had painted is still the same and generally _alive._

The detective searched for hidden switches as clues that this thing is a work of technology, but he didn't get what he assumed. Instead, he felt the paint moving like a water on his hands.  Evan also accidentally pushed a random rocket to the other side of the walls, expecting it to crash but it _didn't_.

“Amused?” Jonathan asked him with a proud smile.

“Definitely.” Evan agreed, still admiring the view.”Can I ask something?”

“Blast away.”

“Did you get your magic from your parents?”

“My father.” He admitted. “He was famous at that time. Mom is a famous architect.”

“She designed the mansion?”

“Both the old house and this one. I love every inch of her works.”

“How about your sister? Did she have magic too?”

“No”

“No?”

Jonathan paced around the room. ”I chose myself to get the _inheritance_ , to save my sister, Jane from inheriting it. Even with her being upset. She and Luke help me through.” He stopped and stared at Evan. “And besides...I just want her to have a normal life.”

“And not you?”

“I'm _still_ alive, am I not?” A sad smile formed from the his lips. “ **Madness** runs in the family, Evan. She doesn't _need_ to live through it.”

“You’ll live longer now, Jon.” Evan said, walking closer to the smaller male. “As long as we're here to protect you and your precious doggo.”

**Bark Bark!**

“She says, ‘ _I'm glad you remember me’_.” Jonathan sighed happily, leaning into Evan's shoulders. “Thanks again.”

“No problem, Blue Eyes.”

“Blue Eyes? That's new.”

“I need to start being creative with making names.” Evan mused. “I can't insult as much as I want.”

“Whatever, Owlboy.”

The silence is comfortable for the two of them. They crisscrossed at the wooden floor and stared at the animated stars for awhile and appreciating each other's presence. Poochie instinctively didn't stay by the ladder and went downstairs to guard or alert them for anyone who decided to visit them.

They made a promise that they will continue the tradition that Jane and Luke had started for them,and a pinky promise that these attic place will be their escape room for their darkest days.

“I'm gonna save up and buy a green comforter, so we can still sleep without being sore the next day.” Evan announced, stretching his arms.

“I can make a realistic grass floor.” Jonathan offered, ideas forming into his mind. “Maybe we can make it like a little version of my childhood spot back home!”

“What does the place look like? Your _childhood spot_?”

The painter stood up and approached the left wall. “We can build a little treehouse here like what Jane and I built.”

“The two of you only?” Evan asked in awe.

“Yep Yup!” He showed faded marks of nails in his pale fingers. “We fucked up a lot, especially on the hammering part. But we finished it.”

“Does the gist of the place is like the background back at Luke’s room? The painting?”

“The field of hyacinths behind Jane?” Jonathan questioned. Evan nodded. ”Yeah it exists back at the old home. When Mom designed the house, the field were there already before they had built around it.”

“Did it meant _sorrow_?”

“Yeah, coincidence right?”

“We can change the flowers if you want.” The Canadian offered. “Besides it is _our_ favorite spot now.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Heather.” Evan answered. “It has the same color scheme as Hyacinths. But in our magical world,Heathers meant _protection._ ”

“I have never seen a heather flower before so I can't imagine it, despite the color scheme.” Jonathan muttered, he approached Evan and kneeled.“Promise to bring me one?”

“Sure.”

 

**Bark Bark!**

The brown dog’s loud barking echoed downstairs despite the closed wooden trapdoor beneath them.This got the attention of the two and scrambled downstairs, following the dog to the lower ground.

Evan slowed down and fished out his phone hearing a notification from Scotty.

 **407** : Evan, we’re here.

 **Vanoss** : All of you?

 **407** : Including Kryoz, but Marcel and I are ready to greet him.

 **Vanoss** : Almost there.. When the door opens do your best introduction.

 **407** : Will do. Thanks for giving us the chance to do this.

 

The detective smiled and jogged beside Jonathan.”Guess we have visitors.”

“Probably Bryce, buzzing around.”

They finally reach the lobby room. Evan was beside Jonathan, watching the painter unlocked the front door.

 

**Click**

The detective watched Jonathan’s surprised look when he opened the door, revealing two taller males in front of him: The first one wearing the Woody-like costume from Toy Story and a dark-skinned male wearing a Finn costume, holding a sword who rested by his side and a black & white balloon animal on the other.

“H-Hi.” The cowboy greeted in a shy voice. “I'm your Superfan Scotty and this i-”

The dark-skinned male interrupted his best friend and spoke. “It’s me, ya boy Marcello! Remember the one who made you this?” He showed the balloon animal that seems to resemble a raccoon.

Together they’re a harmony that went through Jonathan’s. His smile brighten like the sun above them.

“ **Do you remember us Jay?** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, H2ONanners is my rarepair and the ship role is relevant to the story. Just so you wait! :)


	12. "Tellin' Those Lies ,Pointing at your Flaws, This isn't who you are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers...Thank you for patiently waiting for this story.After all this is our first story and it's not also a BBS-centre but a Youtuber Universe.
> 
> Things will get more confusing and interesting on the upcoming 4 chapters since we already planned it until the 15th chapter.More characters will be introduced and why they exist for?And what they have to do with Luke's case?  
> (Kudos to my co-authors for dealing with me)  
> -Melly
> 
> Mood Song:Priceless-for King & Country

The morning sun shone brightly at the Dennis & Patterson’s household. Seven were hiding in the bushes including Bryce, who were watching Marcel & Scotty- the another  _ partners in crime  _ of the family doing their thing to let Jon remember them.

The blonde also spotted Evan watching beside the smaller male, smirking proudly at their get ups.

“Do you think it will work?” Ryan asked, who is beside him.

“They seem genuine about what they're doing and besides”Bryce smiled at himself “This is Jonathan were talking about.These are the opportunities to prove that  _ he _ wasn't always alone like he keep telling to us”.

“And i like the Evan’s eyes staring at the friend of yours, Bryce” Arlan spoke softly beside them “Such pure love right there.I doubt Nogla will ship it instantly if he witnessed this”.

“Don't mention the shippings” Smitty groaned “I'm totally  _ not _ trying to ship my superior to his client”.

“Don't deny that you're also a shipper like Arlan ,Smitters.” Kryoz said, earning a slap in the shoulder by his younger boyfriend.

“Fuck you”

“Maybe later” The white-haired male winked

“Stop with the flirtings right now, the two of you” Brian and Craig scolded them.

“Just because you don't have your Lanai and Tyler, the two of you will teamed up against us”.

Bryce, Ryan and Arlan just facepalmed while watching the four argue onto themselves.Mark approach the four and became the peacemakers,stopping the fight.

“Could the four of you just  _ calmed  _ down?”Mark snapped “Just because I'm the Trustee between the two parties doesn't mean i  _ don't _ run out of patience for some small arguments like these”.

“Sorry, Gorilla” The four said at the same time.

“Hey, Guys look what had happened!” Arlan whisper-yelled getting all of their attention, the bearded man pointed at the other four.

 

“ **Do you remember us Jay?** ”

 

Bryce watched Jonathan smiled brightly and bear-hugged the two of them, hearing a soft sniffles coming from the painter.

“It's been so long, since last i’ve seen you guys”Jonathan said.

“Elementary years?” Marcel asked Scotty

“Yeah, elementary years".The cowboy male confirmed ,ruffling the smaller one’s hair.”We’re sorry that we left you back there”.

“You left because an opportunity was in front of you” The painter started “I'm not that important”.

“You're important to us even though we grabbed the scholarship first” Marcel said “Jay, befriending you was one of my achievements in life.It also strengthen my bond with Scotty, he pushed me to it”.

“Being your fan is one of the happiest moment in my life when i looked back” Scotty smiled “I still have the painting you’ve drawn for us as a farewell gift”.

“Finding communication was the hardest challenge that the two of you had?” Evan finally spoke,seems focused to the topic as ever.

“Communication sucks” The both of them groaned

“We didn't stop trying to have ways to find your location, sadly we came back to the old house and found it deserted”.

“We only found a lead since...Luke” Scotty choked a sob “He’s been a nice person to you when we're gone right?”.

“Y-yes” Jonathan admitted “Became my brother even Jane was gone too”.

“Your sister?” Marcel asked in a shocked tone “The pretty lady was with Luke now too?”.

“Even in the afterlife ,the two are still together”.

“Don't worry, Jay were here now”Scotty spoke softly,looking at Smitty in the eye “The whole family are here to comfort and know that you're  _ not _ alone anymore”.

“Whole family…?”

The blonde helped the younger Canadian to slowly creep behind the three to give a  _ surprise group hug _ (according to Craig and approved by Arlan) for Jonathan.All of them seems to thank Evan's plan to reunite the three and introducing the others in one is probably the best and  _ fastest _ plan-making they received and all of them agreed instantly.

Bryce sometimes questioned if Evan  _ is _ their leader but he remember it was Tyler.The detective is just an  **intel** but the authoritativeness around him makes the older Canadian  _ something more than an intel _ .

**“** **_Surprise Group Hug!_ ** **”**

The painter was  _ so _ surprised when the weight changed and the number of arms increased.They watched him looked up with a tear-eyed look.

“T-this is so amazing!” He laughed, and everyone laughed too because of how  **unique** and  **infectious** it was.

“Your laugh is amazing, Holy shit” Craig muttered in amusement, Smitty and Brian agreed immediately _. _

“All of you are here?”

“Only the ten of us here, _ Mi amado _ ” Arlan respond sweetly,”There are more faces to remember, if all of us are present”.

“Mi amado?”

“Spanish word for ‘my beloved’”.

“That's so nice of you” Jonathan smiled “uhm…”

“Arlan”

“Arlan” The painter repeated the name in his tongue “That's also a nice name”.

“Thank you, _ Mi amado _ ”.

“ **Alright!** ” Evan yelled loudly (just to catch our attention and  _ not _ the whole neighborhood) “What if we take this introduction  _ inside _ to avoid commotion?”.

Then Bryce remembered the dangers outside because of the Mafia  **El Victoire** ,snooping around.He softly nudged Craig to helped him to gather everyone inside,while glancing around to see any suspicious figures lurking around.

“Welcome, to my antique mansion!” Jonathan announced,spinning childishly “I hope you enjoy your stay”.

The others settled by the indigo couch, while the remaining newcomers observed every detail of the living room.

“I can feel the  _ ancient magic _ flowing around the whole mansion”.Brian muttered as he touch the family painting.

“How come you know it's ancient magic?”. Bryce asked the mechanic.

“My left eye is  _ not _ what it seems to be” He replied, glancing at the blonde “without the power of the mist, you'll see  _ my _ mechanical eye.I can see the flow of different kinds of magic because of that”.

“That's awesome!” The blonde slack-jawed, imagining the Irish, having the ‘Terminator’ look.

Craig, Evan and Mark are having an intense discussion by the kitchen counter, while Marcel, Scotty and Jonathan were happily telling stories and catching up to what they had missed.Ryan was in the kitchen (must be preparing snacks, seems all of them didn’t plan how long they’re gonna be here) while Smitty and Kryoz scout the whole perimeter.

Arlan approached Bryce and spoke “ I have  _ no _ idea, that Toonz hide Jonathan from us.Like what Brian told you, the atmosphere here is  _ ancient _ . Can’t you feel it?”

“Should a Doctor know that?”

“I thought everyone that has magic should feel it?”

“Just joking.” Bryce playfully nudges the bearded man. “I didn't detect Jon's magic until now, because of Luke's influence masking it.”

“Did you have suspicions before?”

“I did.” The blonde admitted. “There was a time that butterflies suddenly came out of his workshop.Jonathan excuses that he catches the butterflies in a jar so that he can ‘exactly’ paint a realistic one.”

“But you didn't see a jar?”

“Exactly.”

Brian entered the conversation “If i was right, then Jonathan can be our new Necromancer?”.

“It's Jon’s choice”. Bryce answered the mechanic “But with Evan's help, i think he cracked the shell already”.

“I hope  _ Jefe _ did.” Arlan sighed “I felt like we needed to protect your friend in some way”.

“That  _ Mi Amada _ thing though”The Irish spoke facing the two “Caught us all off guard”.which the blonde agreed to.

  
  


Ryan jogged up to the four who are busy talking by the family painting that Jonathan made. The older brunette took this opportunity and hugged his taller lover from behind.

“Hey, Brycey.”

Bryce softly smiled. “You done cooking?”

“Here, taste it.”

“Wh-”

The blond was surprised when Ohm shoved a mystery food down his throat and almost choked. “Mmppf?”

“Oh my fucking god.” Brian laughed. “I thought the both of you will do some suggestive shit in front of us.”

“Maybe later.” The bunny lover winked at them, earning facepalms and a muttered, “ _ Here we go again”. _

“Oh, come on!” Ryan complained. “I just baked batches of chocolate-chip cookies and Bryce is my tester. So, how does it taste?”

Bryce was still munching at the given cookies and commented, “Heavenly”, waving the half - eaten cookie at the two boys beside them. “Want some?”

The tall blonde mused how Ryan, who was once the legendary “Ohmwrecker” from the military can be a very,  _ very _ good chef. Being on the battlefield, eating canned foods and a limited rations at that and water resources, drove the older one to read cookbooks, watch cooking shows (don’t mention Hell’s Kitchen) after his early retirement to finally have time to serve other people and take good care of Buddy (since the two have a bond like Jon and Luke had) before Bryce came into picture.

 

_ “I was homeless before, you know.” Ryan said to him, while they were on duty at Minx’s vet shelter, replacing the water sources on the cages. The two just started dating. “I found Buddy who also had the same state as me. So I vowed to myself, I’m gonna take good care of him and everyone that I care about.” He said while looking at him lovingly. _

_ “I’m glad that I’m part of your ‘everyone I care’ list.” _

_ Ohm cheekily smiled. “Of course! You’re part of my life now.” _

_ “You’re so cheesy, I hate it.” Bryce playfully nudged at him. _

_ “Speaking of cheese,” The brunette brought out a paper bag. “I baked cheesecake for us.” _

_ The two of them laughed at their sudden realizations of their odd conversation. _

_ “This is so ironically accurate.” Ohm laughed, earning a breathy “I know right” from the other. _

_ Life was simpler back then, but Bryce was excited for the future… He didn’t expect that the future can also be dark… _

  
  


“Mine!”

Jonathan snatched the half-eaten cookie from Bryce’s hand and retreated behind Marcel and Scotty. Blue sparkly eyes peeking slightly at the side, which warms both Bryce and Ohm’s heart. It’s been awhile since the painted had acted so childish (in a good way).

Scotty ruffled Jonathan’s soft black locks on his hair. “So the mischief of the racoon is back, too?”

“No, I’m just a hungry man.”

“Such a hungry child.”

“I am a proper man and am older than you.”

“Your height and face say otherwise,  _ child _ .” Marcel piped in, earning a glare from the older man.

Bryce watched as the five boys ganged up on Jonathan, throwing creative insults about the painter’s appearance and how the victim is jokingly defending himself from the compliment drama he was getting. Evan, Craig and Mark had joined the blonde shortly and laughed at the scene in front of them. They were surprised on how fast they warmed up at the newcomer.

Evan tapped the blonde’s shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, can I bother you for a sec?”

“Yeah.”

“Believe me on this, Bryce.” Evan started, fidgeting with his red jacket. “But I can’t still believe that Luke can hide someone that has this  _ dangerous  _ a magic. I mean, I saw how he did it but not the actual process of it. Gladly, I recorded a footage but what I-”

“What if the El Victoire had find out about Jon, too?” Bryce looked at him straight in his brown eyes with a pleading tone. “I know Luke gave you a task for this matter. So  _ please, _ if you know something that we don’t  _ then _ pray tell, especially if it will endanger us and Jonathan.”

The Canadian's brown eyes showed guilt. “I… need to also tell Tyler and the others.”

“Can we held another gathering?”

“Yeah. I want to ask if Jon is comfortable enough to join us in a bit.” Evan said. “Even though we’re still not complete, it’s best that everyone has an idea. We discussed it with Mini and ‘Rilla earlier.”

“What about Nogla, Lui?” Bryce asked. “How will they know?”

Craig joined them, all the while fixing his glasses. “We will Skype them during the emergency gathering, same goes for Tyler.”

“This is getting serious, huh.”

“Totally.” Mark spoke, who walked beside Bryce. “If we’re facing them again, we should be prepared.”

“And we will  _ not _ let the incident happen again.” Craig added.

Then a comfortable silence, them taking their time to breathe and plan. They watched Jonathan as he tried to copy the balloon racoon on a tissue paper, using the nearest pen while the others banter and watched in astonishment as the result was realistic. Slowly, the drawing moved on its own within the paper.

“Has anyone researched regarding the members of El Victoire?”

Craig raised his hand. “Kryoz and I am working on it. Their firewalls are hard to crack. I’m impressed.”

“Maybe they also used magic as they set it up?” Bryce suggested.

“It’s… possible.” Mini pondered and smiled. “We’ll look at that later.” Evan stared at the other group, eyeing Jonathan. “That’s a good one.”

“It really is… Does anyone want to suggest-”

“Mini! _ Mini!  _ Are you there?”

The three boys looked at the walkie-talkie blaring at Craig’s side, which the blue-haired man took notice of and answered.

“Mini here, what is it?”

“ _ Smitty here, we found a wounded peep on the perimeter. _ ”

“A wounded what?”

_ “A wounded magical creature. Over. Send Doctor?” _

Craig looked at Bryce. “Any idea the hell he’s saying?”

“Never thought of a magical creature lurking at the house.”

Mark finally spoke. “They might be a.threat, so we better get ready.”

“Let me get the first aid kit.” Bryce jogged to the cupboard on the kitchen. “Let's go!”

  
  


Bryce asked Ohm to feed the others their snacks and prepare for the emergency gathering. The remaining boys explained carefully to the confused Jonathan about the sudden information about the danger. Arlan fetched the brown dog to add comfort for the poor painter.

The three followed the trail of magic and reached the huge pool at the back, finding Kryoz and Smitty under a palm tree with a wounded creature.

“Are you guys okay?” Evan asked them and the two quickly nodded.

“But this guy isn’t.” Kryoz pointed at the pale boy.

Byce checked the wounded’s vital signs, seeing purple bruises, small cuts and signs of dehydration. The doctor started treating the wounds and gave him a water bottle. But the drink was rejected, the patient throwing it away sharply to the pool, landing with a  _ plop! _

“You don’t understand, human.” The pale boy spat. “I drink something red to survive.”

_ Something red? _ Bryce repeated in his head, trying to make the gears turning. He looked at Evan to ask some help.

“ _ Red… Magical Creature... _ means…” The detective pondered out loud. “He might be a vampire that needs blood.”

“Vampire?” Smitty glanced at Bryce, color draining from his face. “Are you sure that this… guy needs blood?”

Bryce pricked his index finger and stared at the heavy-breathing vampire. His skin is sickly-white like a porcelain vase, slick raven hair and he’s wearing a dracula outfit (yes, as in the cape thing too).

“Are you sure about this?” The boys asked at the same time.

The blonde leaned his finger against the vampire’s mouth. The pale boy sat up immediately, grabbing Bryce’s hand and carefully drinking the blood surfacing from his finger. A few moments and he dropped Bryce’s hand. Red eyes staring at Bryce.

“I like one human,” The vampire declared with a heavy accent. “...and It’s  _ you _ .”

“Hope it’s not romantic.” Bryce jokes. “I’m taken.”

“No worries.. Uhh?”

“Bryce.”

“I call myself Dracula or Drac for short.” The pale boy dusted himself off. He’s clearly slightly shorter than the rest ( but not as short as Jon and Lui).

“I didn’t have any recollection of having a name, so I adapted what people call me.”

Rilla spread his arms wide as a welcoming gesture. “Greetings, Drac! Welcome to Dennis-patterson household! We’re wondering how did you even g-”

“Ancient magic.” Drac answered sharply. “I sensed  _ dangerous  _ magic within this place and I went to investigate.”

“Why the wounds bro?” Kryoz asked.

“Vampires shouldn’t walk directly beneath the heat of the sun, same goes for me but I don’t have my sunglasses to protect me.”

Bryce heard the the soft whisper of, “ _ Can he be trusted _ ?”, from Craig. No doubt, he will agree to him right now, but Drac seems to know the gist of  _ dangerous _ they are facing right now.

Evan’s gaze is still sharp, connecting the dots and observing every detail of a scene from afar, like what an owl should do. He’s truly living up to what the media had calls him,  _ Owl Boy _ .

Evan Fong can be mistaken to be the leader instead of Tyler. But the Canadian seems to be contented being the Intel and let the soft giant lead the family that Luke introduce him to.  

“It's alright if you don’t trust me.” Drac said morosely. “But I owe the angel - Bryce - my services since he was determined to save an immortal like me.”

“Back at the  _ angel _ nickname, Mcquaid.” Smitty chuckled, same goes for the rest of the boys. Evan and Craig were on their phones. The blonde speculated the they’re contacting Daithi, Lui and Tyler.

Mark and Dracula sparked up a conversation easily, fascinated about each other’s differences, letting Bryce check if there’s more wounds to tend on his sickly pale body ( He also hoped that Tyler or Evan accept the vampire to the family, having an  _ immortal _ would be a great addition).

“Hey guys.” Craig said, loud enough to catch our attention. “All of us are present, we just need to go inside.”    

“What about Drac?”

The blue-haired glanced at Byce. “The ‘angel’ will be responsible.” Craig said with a grin but his eyes spoke of, _If we found out he’s with the enemy, you’re_ dead.

Bryce gulped as he got the message and smiled nervously at Drac, who was also staring at him. “Got it.”

 

The seven boys proceeded to go inside of the household (mansion, they corrected) and reached the huge meeting room via Jonathan’s loyal dog,  _ Poochie _ . The room resembles the gathering room back at Tyler and Craig’s. It has the oakwood table and an oakwood chairs with soft cushions.

Heaps of baked goods are stationed at the middle of the table. The aroma of different kinds of tea leaves or coffee beans make it seems as if they entered a coffee shop, but instead of busy, complaining customers, they have young men jokingly insulting each other.  Some are serious, some are anxiously setting up the laptop, where they are planning to contact the three persons that aren’t physically present.

“Take good care of my baby, Ohm.” Kryoz warned the older brunette.

“I thought  _ I’m _ your baby?” Smitty pouted, crossing his arms.

The pale-blonde smiled and flung his arms around the Canadian's shoulder. “You’ll be my one and only, babe, but the laptop  _ is _ our baby. An elite hacker should also have his partner-in-crime.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Evan shook his head, clearly hiding his own smile.

“Oi!”

Brian knocked the table a bit hard so that the sound will be louder. All the eleven boys stopped whatever they were doing and jerked their heads towards the Irish, who seemed surprised that he was heard. “Lui, Nogla and Tyler are online now.”

Evan spoke. “Alright, guys. Sit down. Craig will be the host of this emergency gathering.” His voice sounded serious and authoritative. The boys (including Jon and Drac) followed immediately as if the Canadian is the leader. Bryce wondered if everyone would agree that at time Evan acts as the leader most often than Tyler, but he doesn’t have a grudge against the former. Tyler and Evan are close, he knew that. Maybe the role just automatically shifts to the other because of Tyler’s absence.

Craig stood behind Kryoz's hi-tech laptop. The screen were divided into two parts: The left side shows two people sitting on a golden couch. The taller one has a mature appearance. wearing a black and white flannel shirt and black pants. He has a singing voice and, a little bit of a warning, don’t be entranced by his Irish  _ killer _ looks if you ever encounter him ( _ You’ll enjoy the other side!) _ . David Nagle has many aliases for the different professions he had, but in this family, he is just Nogla, the goofball with gibberish speech patterns and owns a greenhouse for planting different kinds of plants, flowers and herbs. His girlfriend, Jaclyn, manage the medical herbs and all kinds of help from the nature.

_ Overall, he is the glue that sticks them together. _

On the other hand, Lui is Nogla's own partner-in-crime, the  _ child _ of the family. Their height difference is so obvious you would’ve thought they are biological brothers (granted they act like one, much like Jon and Luke). Contrasting to the Irish singer, Lui looks younger but acts cold and serious if needed. Lui wore a red jacket with a Donkey Kong shirt underneath and grey shorts. His hair is tied in a bun, which made him look mature. Basically, the smaller one has an adult's spirit inside of a child's vessel. Back at the Military with Ohm, he was the elite sniper “Calibre” and currently, he’s Nogla's bodyguard since his best friend is a  _ famous _ singer.

They’re still part of the family. They’re the all around spies and they have useful assets around the world.

On the right side was a light orche-haired male that was laying down on a white hospital bed. Blue eyes stared with determination as an indication their  _ leader _ , Tyler Wine or Wildcat, is very much alive and give zero fucks to anyone that has complaints about it. He was a businessman, the breadwinner of the Wine clan. He owns the one of the biggest companies that mass produce wines for the whole State ( _ He’s so rich! _ ).

He might be intimidating, short-tempered (just a little bit) and a drunk, sailor of curses at first, but all of them knows hat he’s a giant softie within. He is willing to sacrifice and face any risk for his friends,  _ for his family _ . With Craig by his side, Wildcat will face the problems head on, knowing they got his back until the end.

Craig spread his arms, green eyes speaking confidence. “Welcome to the emergency gathering, our beloved  _ Difendere _ !”

_ “Difendere?” _ Jonathan asked, the painter was stationed between Evan and Marcel. Drac was staring at him, but the other didn’t seem to notice.

“Ah, yes. Questions!” The blue-haired said cheerfully, with a hint of sarcasm. “Since you are a new bean, I’ll give you a quick history!” He moves his index finger in a circular motion.

“As you can see, the family that you have joined is branching from two sides: Luke’s and Evan’s. These two formed their own sets before everything were woven together as group of misfits that have gifts that makes us both  _ special _ and  _ dangerous. _

Bryce followed as Mini spun around, muttering strings of phrases. In a few moments, golden fiery lines started to form out of thin air. The lines resemble the layers of a honeycomb.

“I call this phenomenon,  _ Wired Life _ . Everyone are connected one way or another. We promised each other to be at each oth-”

“-others side through thick and thin.”

All the boys stared at Jonathan as if he had crossed a line.

“May I ask, how did you know  _ that _ ?” Tyler spoke through the speakers.

“Bryce, Ryan… Luke and I...” The painter fidgeted. Evan and Marcel cast him a reassuring glance. “The four ... of us at the Central Park. We made a promise with that phrase and it just dawned on me that…” Jonathan gulped nervously. “It’s a tradition for all of you to speak it like a mantra. It strengthens your bond with one another… right?”

Lui clapped excitedly after he heard the explanation. “I liked him! Toonz actually hid this kid from us?”

“You look like a  _ kid  _ yourself.”

“Shut up, Wildcat!” The man-bun male spat back. “Nogla, isn’t he cool? I can guess that we  _ look _ young but our age doesn’t match it?”

The painter smiled. “I don’t look like a 30 year old… do I?”

“Wow! I’m older than you?”

Bryce glanced at Evan, whose facial expression says _Wait, my_ _crush is like five years older than me_ and _Damn, he’s still cute_.

“Finally, Lui found someone within his league.” Marcel whistled. Others followed his example.

“Alright, alright.” Craig spoke loudly again so that the boys can shut their mouths. “Yes, Jon. It's a secret phrase that reminds us that we are together forever, not just physically but even in our hearts.’”

Brian spoke up. “ _ Difendere _ . It is just a name for this family of magic users, such as yourself. It meant _ protect _ , which was our objective since the beginning.”

“Was heathers your symbol?” Jonathan asked while looking at Evan.

“Heathers is a beautiful flower.” Nogla said, holding a pot of the purple flowers to the screen. “Kinda glad that we voted for it a long time ago.”

Ohm tapped his fingers at the table. “El Victoire has the rose symbol.”

“I thought the bleeding eyes is their symbol?” Drac spoke up, causing the room to be silent again.

“Oh, we have a vampire from twilight too?”

“Pleasure to meet you, Coven Leader.” The vampire smiled with a toothy grin.

“I’m an immortal who is questing to serve for Bryce Mcquaid because he was brave enough to heal me. So may I dare request that you consider my joining your family?”

Tyler stared at the blonde. “Is this true, Bryce?”

“Yes.” Bryce admitted. “But I didn’t tell him that he needs to join.”

“Why should I consider you to join my family…?”

“Drac, just call me Drac.”

“...Right.” Tyler played with his grey jacket. “Do you have special abilities besides being immortal… Drac?”

“I have studied medicine.” Dracula answered, heavy accent clung to every word. “Specifically in the field of Haematology, the study of blood.”

“Interesting.” Bryce and Tyler said at the same time and glanced at each other.  _ He can be an another Witch Doctor _ .”

“I accept.” Wildcat smiled. “Be Bryce’s apprentice.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

The Coven Leader turned next at Jonathan. “You are that Necromancer that Luke protected?”

“I’m Jonathan Dennis.” The American answered in a confirmative tone.

"I never call myself to be a Necromancer nor knowing Luke is also one and have a group of magic-users on his side" Jonathan added “....as his family”.

“Only Luke and you knew about this before?” He asks, getting a nod from the other. “As Evan proposed you, we will be your aid from  _ dangerous _ people like El Victoire.”

“Did the El Victoire harm you?”

Bryce spoke up, knowing this scenario very well as if it was just yesterday that it happened. “We have a bad history between them and s-”

“Some of the old members of Difendere made a deal with that mafia group to compromise us.” Ryan continued his lover's statement. “They may have had a grudge against Luke and decided to hurt and betrayed us. The people you see at this meeting are the only ones that had remained.”

“Are you sure they are the culprits? That they had joined the other side?”

“Yes we can confirm that, but that’s for another time.” Craig replied.

“What about that fellow agent of Luke?” Arlan asked.

Mark spoke in a weary tone. “Mike? What does he have to do with this?”

“Luke might have opened up to him about this.” Scotty offered.

“Oohh. Bryce has a connection with Mike right?” Brian added, “What if we call him to come over and find out?!”

“You’re actually smart, Hanby.” Smitty smirked, to which the mechanic yelled  _ Stop focking calling me with ma last name, yo milk bastard! _

“But  _ it _ was a decent plan.” Kryoz said to which the others agree. “So Tyler shou-”

“Let’s fucking do it boys.” Tyler announced. “Bryce, do the honors.”

Many pairs of eyes stared at Bryce at once, he gulped nervously again as he plucked out his smartphone from his pocket and went for the contact list. Scrolling to M and tapped the number of the former agent friend of Luke then switched the loudspeaker on.

 

**Ring,Ring!**

“ _ Hello _ ?”

“Mike, it's me Bryce.”

“ _ How are you? It’s been awhile _ .”

Arlan shot upwards immediately and tried to grab Bryce’s smartphone. “That voice… He’s that maid, Craig!...”

The nearest boys- Brian and Craig- tried to shush him while Evan didn’t move a muscle and continued staring at the phone. The remaining males were silently listening since they knew the gist of it back at the mansion. Jon and Drac tried to catch up on what was happening (they’re currently newcomers so they’re a little bit uninformed… what else is new?).

“I’m fine.” Bryce said. “I just want to ask if you’re free today?”

“ _ Yeah, I’m free. Where do you want to meet up _ ?”

“Will you come over Jon’s house?”

“ _ The place of Luke’s lil brother _ ?” The voice on the intercom asked.

“Yes.”

“ _ What time _ ?”

Bryce glanced at the guys. “Can you be here soon?” The blonde checked the time at the upper corner of the screen.

Mike responded with, “ _ Yeah, sure, why _ ?”

“I have a question to ask you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh what does Satt/Mike know about the object that the two sides been finding about after Luke's death? 
> 
> I wonder why :0-Melly


	13. “Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'll try my best to do a monthly update (I'm not promising anything but this where i can do) Cause i will be SO busy in my school life now.  
> I have 5 drafts in the works for the chapters.I'm sorry for being delayed and slow.I hope you will still continue to support the story!  
> Please also support aqueenofokay's Prom Night while your at it ;)  
> See ya on the next updates!  
> -Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy

After dealing with the obnoxious honking of cars and complaining drivers at the intersection, he finally had his raven-black car parked in front of his former partner, Luke Patterson’s; and his quiet, mysterious little ‘brother’, Jonathan Dennis’ household.It was an hour ago since Mike responded to Bryce’s call for a meet-up. He _was_ a wee bit confused about the last statement the blonde had said to him over the phone, though.

 _“_ **_We just want to ask you a question_ ** _.”_

 _We?_ The CIA agent has premonitions about what’s he suppose were gonna happen going on his head as he goes to the front step of the normal-looking home. The front design of the house is just a disguise (a poor one might he add) on how _enormous_ and _mysterious_ it is, just like its owner was. (How many _synonyms_ of mysterious can he think of?)Even indoors, he remembers it is permeated by the the smell of paint. It has antique interiors, too, and it made him question if the painter,Jonathan is still stuck in the past and Luke rescued the chap from going further away from the present day.

 _Luke_ … That name made his heart leap with longing for the bearded man.

 _‘Keep yourself together.’_ Mike told himself.   _‘You and Jon will get through this. You should help him too, to escape the pain without him…’_ Or maybe he’s the only one? Bryce, Ryan, Gorilla and that odd client that Jon had befriended are all there for the painter. Maybe he should be the one asking for company.

He knocked the door thrice and waited.

The birds sang softly.

The wind dance through the trees softly.

Satt took a deep breath and try to collect himself.

“Hi, Bryce.” He happily greeted the taller blonde as the door opens, hiding the ongoing contemplation within himself.

Bryce smiled as he let the agent through the hallway, Jonathan behind him, who pulled Mike in a tight bear hug.Blue eyes sparkled like the sun hit the ocean, showing true happiness.

“Hello, Jonny.’” Mike hugged the painter back. “You’re doing good?”

“I’m getting better now.” Jonathan sighed happily, patting him on the back. “You should come here often. It’s not good for you to be alone.”

_It’s not good for you to be alone._

Mike had been taken aback by the statement. Clearly, the other wants to help him too. “I’ll take your advice, sure.”

“Let’s go back to the meeting room!” Jonathan waddles his way back to where he had came from.

“Is Jon possessed by a ghost or something?” The agent asked the blonde. Bryce shrugged and smiled. “Many things have happened recently. I guess we can say he found his _other half_.”

“He found his other half?” _thump thump_

The blonde gestured the way to the living room. “You'll see..”

“And Mike.” Bryce called out, causing Mike to stopped mid-step. He turned back to Bryce in confusion. “Y-yeah?”

_thump thump_

“Brace yourself.”

Mike didn’t understood what he meant but upon entering the room, he almost chickened out as he spotted three familiar faces by the table.

“Did you miss us?”

“N-no?” Mike said abruptly, heart pounding as he remembered what he had done… _was it the other day? the other week?_ He can’t tell anymore.

Bryce let him hold his hand as he staggered his way through the room to an empty chair. “Just tell the truth, they won’t do harm.” Bryce told him.

 _Do him no harm?_ Three pairs of eyes are staring at him, as if he was drinking alive, the fearless agent persona he once wore when Luke was alive has melt, leaving a shaken- up teenager persona that he hates.

“You are the maid that gave us these figurines… aren’t you?” The bearded man- _Carlos_ , he reminded himself- had asked.

“Yes, I was.”

Mike examined the room to calm himself, he readies himself to formulate proper words to their questions. He trained his eyes to the oakwood, long table filled with table goods (he grabbed a handful).There are sixteen people inside of the room ( including himself and the three people he sees on the laptop screen). They silently made a conversation at each other. Ryan and Rilla are talking to a very _very_ pale boy on the corner.Jonathan and the familiar red- jacket boy are being in such a comfortable position as if they’re together. **_He found his other half_ ** _,_ Bryce’s words still rang into his head.

_thump thump_

Mike sighed heavily as he watch the two, he didn’t notice that the blue- hair whispered to Mark and made the Southern fellow approach him.

“Hey, Mike.” Rilla greeted him and then suddenly flicked his forehead to make the agent meet the eyes or the other. “May I borrow _you_ for a bit?”

“Excuse me wh-”

Then,his vision went black, as if the lights went out of the room.

 

 _Mike woke up as he found himself at the office table, he instinctively looked at the huge glass window, telling him it’s way past their work hours (and maybe past midnight), the jewels in the sky are blinking brightly._ _His sense of smell jolted his sleepy self up as a swift of rich coffee wandered through his nose._

_“Hey, Satt” A southern- accent spoke beside him. “Wake the fuck up.”_

_“Yeah, yeah...I’m awake.”_

_This, maybe, is one of his favorite moments of being a CIA agent, being teamed up with the ‘_ **_Southern Devil_ ** _” or “_ **_Cartoonz_ ** _” of the team, Luke Patterson. Staying up late just to solve other cases and goofing around (without tampering anything) with this lousy people by the day and relaxing, sleepily trying to snap himself awake and work through the almost empty office, quiet at night._

_“Aren’t we going home?” He asked his bearded partner,yawning in the process as he nurse the coffee mug that Luke has given him.“We’re done at our work anyway.”_

_“I want to talk about something.”_

_“About what?”_

_Mike was sure it’s not about anything involving him, he should know by now. And he’s probably not gonna say anything about his feelings for the other, either._

_“The government… They tasked me about an object for safekeeping.” Luke started, for once he looked scared. “The object is dangerous.”_

_“What kind of object and how dangerous is it exactly?”_

_Toonz looked at him, making his heart skip a beat. “It’s a flash drive that contains a program that can control any network inside of technology.”_

_“So it's like… a motherboard of world destruction?” Mike wondered aloud._

_“You’re damn right.”_

_Then a realization dawned on the agent. “Does this mean your life is in danger?”_

_Luke just nodded, and took a sip on the coffee mug that he gave to the other(not that Satt didn't mind)_

_“But Toonzy, you need to-”_

_“Lay low for now?” His brown eyes were filled with uncertainty. “With my reputation, I don’t think I can do that.”_

_“Did you tell anyone about this?”_

_“The owlboy, Evan Fong, the rising star of the detective department.” He responded. “...And you.”_

_Mike gave him a reassuring glance. He held Luke's hand which was trembling in his grip._ _“I’m not asking anymore questions if you don't want to.”_

_Luke held his hand in return, examining the feminine- looking fingers. (He is very effective as a female undercover because of his body structure.)_

_“I want you to know, Satt.” He started. “That I might risk my own life just to keep this modern floppy disk safe from the wrong hands. And I don’t want any of you, especially Jonathan, to be involved if I ever did something stupid.”_

_“You’re doing something stupid already.” Mike said, nearly in tears. He tried to ignore the fact that they are holding hands (trying hard). “Can’t you just gave the mission up?”_

_“I’m not giving you the danger. I_ **_care_ ** _about you.”_

_“You care about me?” The agent forced a laugh. “Jonathan is your priority, not me.”_

_“Just because my lil bro is my priority, doesn’t mean I don’t have other feelings of other people.” Luke stared at his eyes with a serious tone.”Especially, my partner in crime”._

_From this day, up to now, Mike doesn’t know if these words of his partner are what what he thinks it meant, or is it he’s just hoping it means what he thinks it meant?_ _“I know, Luke.” Mike said softly, eyes becoming droopy. Not drinking the offered coffee finally took effect. “I know.” He, then, unconsciously slumped into the older man's chest. Satt felt something soft landed on his forehead but he didn't bother to ask Luke._

_For now, he's gonna spend this night hearing Luke's heartbeat, and his feelings buried underneath._

_“Sleep well, you dork.”_  


 

“ **Human** ?” A heavy accent brought him back into reality. “ **You need to come back**.”

The CIA agent once again awoke from a good dream, the longing seems to wash away from his heart. The odd thing that he noticed are a pair of red eyes blinking closely at his face, resulting the same color blooming on his face. “Wha-”

“ **Pardon my actions, human**.” The boy with the red eyes spoke, retreating a bit. Mike was back at the meeting room, but with less people and less baked goods (oh no! not Ryan’s baked goods!) while he noticed the black makeshift blanket that’s draped on his shoulders. A couple of moments before he realized that it was a cape and stared at the boy who wore a “Court me, Baby” shirt.

“Is this yours?”

“ **Indeed, it is mine** .” Red eyes said proudly. “ **It radiates warmth, like… what do you call those? Jackets**?”

“What dimension are you from?”

Rilla came into view. “It should be _what time period are you from?_ ” Drac chuckled.

“ **I existed before all of you humans are born**!”

Mike stared at them. “You’re a vampire?”

“ **Indeed, I am.** ”

A soft tone, a bit familiar to his ears, caught his attention. “Welcome to the world of magic, Agent Sattelizer.”

He spun around and saw the red-jacket boy from earlier, realizing he was Luke’s mentioned friend. “Evan Fong, the rising star detective.”

“Yep.” The Canadian said popping the p from his lips. “I’m sorry for browsing your memories with Luke without your proper consent”. He pointed at the dark- skinned friend.”It was easier to check if you're a threat or anything”?

“So that dream…” Mike stammered. “What are you trying to do?”

“I just proved to the others that you also know something about the chip Luke was tasked to.” He explained. gesturing to the laptop in front of him, with only the light orche-haired male was flashed on the screen. “And you accidentally sided with **El Victoire** without knowing.”

“I was actually researching that Mafia group and their location.” The agent added. “I’m using my undercover skills for good. But I didn’t mean to target you back there. I was so into finding out who killed Luke and that flash drive that caused his death that I…” Tears starts forming on his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I can tell that you’re being honest.” The guy on the laptop screen said. “I’m sorry for your loss with Luke. All of us has a piece in our heart shattered because of the bastard.But i can feel that you and Jonathan had contain the pain the most...and i appreciate your efforts about finding Luke's justice on your own”

“ **Don’t cry, human** .” The vampire spoke softly. Despite the heaviness of the accent, Mike feels comfortable with the immortal. “ **A beauty like you should shed tears no more**.”

“Thank you.” He croaked and smiled. “I'm Mike. You can call me Satt, too.”

“ **Call me Drac** .” As the vampire kissed his hand,the color of tomatoes suddenly flood back on Satt’s cheeks. _’Holy shit what on earth is happening?’_ He mentally screamed at himself.

Evan cleared his throat, breaking the gazes from the two and pays attention to him.“So… care to join the _Difendere_ , Agent Sattelizer?”

“Wait, wait, you fucking owling.” The light orche-haired scorned. “I just let _your_ crush and a fucking Twilight character to join, and now you want me to approve a wannabe drag queen?”

“Yes, Tyler. You’re letting this three in.” The Canadian smirked. “Can’t you see that these three are also part of Luke’s plan?”

“Luke’s plan?” Satt asked. “What do you mean?”

The detective spun. “In my findings, Luke had asked each of us a favor. All of us, except Jonathan. He knows something will happen to him eventually, and it’s up for us to find out what he meant.”

“ **And**?” Drac prompted.

“He meant that Jonathan and the flash drive is what he wants us to protect.” Evan continued. “Not only because the two mattered to him, but he knew that if the wrong hands get ahold of the two Luke suspects _world abomination_.”

“Why Jonathan?” Rilla asked them. “What did the poor painter got to do with all of this?”

Tyler spoke to the them. “That’s what I’ve been brooding over,but Jonathan has this magic, _dangerous_ magic that can bring _anything_ or maybe _anyone_ to life simply by using art.”

Once again, the disgusting salty water that called tears started forming down his cheeks. “Why? Why did Luke have to die? Did he plan that too?”

Drac sighed and stared at the others. “ **I try to comprehend all of this, Satt, and I came to the conclusion that Luke does not want any of us to feel this way.** ” He grabbed a red jello on the table and took a bite. “ **His plans are arranged in such ways that his loved ones would not be harmed.A dangerous game that he plays, but if i was him, i would do the same** ”

“That vampire’s right.” Tyler said. “His plans were for the best. And as for now, that’s all we’ve got.”

“So... You up for it, Satt?” Rilla asked the agent carefully.

“You’re right. All of you.” Mike straightened, wiping the rest of his tears. “I don’t think Luke wants me- us, to be like this.” He took a deep breath and stared at who seems to be the leader of the team. “I don’t have magic but I have some connections to the enemy line. Is that enough…?”

“Affirmative. Welcome to the family, Mike.”

“I won’t give you any hardships.” _I won’t give up on Luke._

He gave a thumbs up as a gesture to Satt “I would like to discuss the info you gathered but maybe next time.For now, all of _you go the fuck to sleep_ ” And the connection has been dead on the laptop screen.

Evan and Rilla had bid their goodbyes and left the meeting room to meet up with the others on the gaming room. (How many damn rooms does this mansion have?)

“ **I should be hunting for blood and searching for home right now.** ” Drac yawned. Sharp, pointed teeth poking out of his pale lips.” **But these red jello is enough for now** ”.as he finished his dessert with a spoonful.” **And these comfy home** ”.

“I guess I had found a permanent home.” The agent simply agreed. “We found the home that we’ve been longing for.”

“ **Hm** …”

Mike smiled at the cuddly vampire beside him, Drac's red eyes seems droopy, his head nodding off to his side. Mike stared at him.He wondered if Luke wants him to find a better part that will fit his heart better.

Maybe Luke Patterson will only belong to Jane Dennis, but now Mike seems to find another being that makes his heart… _beat_ once more. They both have the color **red** on their sleeves and he will make hail while the sun shines to the world.

_I won’t give up on love._

He draped the cape around them as he waved goodnight at Bryce,who switched the lights off and offered them pillows. Mike glanced at the sleeping vampire.

“ **Sleep well, you dork**.”

And he closed his eyes once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes MORE rarepairs. Are you happy fam?


	14. “No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning notes:
> 
> Dear readers, I officially welcome you to the POV of the Enemies!
> 
> OMG THIS IS SO EXCITING THIS IS MY FAV PART AHAHAHAHAHHAHAH
> 
> .... Anyways! Here is Chapter 13 (or 14), guys :D We are so sorry if this took too long. We were planning to post this on July 12, cause it’s the anniversary of COR but we thought hey, it wouldn’t hurt to be a little early, right? ;)
> 
> Before you continue reading though, you might want to check out first another story that’s connected to this chapter, Hyacinths and Roses. It might help you to better understand the story up until now. 
> 
> For last, I want to thank you guys so much for supporting this story. Please join us till the very end! :D 
> 
> -Akahele
> 
> Mood Song: Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes

Words are powerful weapon of humankind, there are dangers in every use of tones, pitches and volumes that  _ can _ damage a person’s pride and well-being. It also has the similarities of a bullet and a sharp knife, it will tear you apart. In the end, words leave scars - ugly marks that will mark them  _ physically and mentally _ for the rest of their lives.  **For better or for worse** (Most, likely for worse).

But for a Mafioso like him, hearing the disappointed tone, words like  _ ‘You can do better next time’  _ from the Godfather himself, the one who reached out just so you can be  saved  live stung like an old neck wound that itch in his alabaster skin.

One of these days, he had feared that one of his spies would come empty-handed from the task he’d ordered from them to do - to follow and seek  _ more _ information about  **Tyler Wine** , the light-orche giant who seemed to be the leader of the magic-user that  _ she _ was talking about. He was impressed nonetheless (totally impressed) that the guy got shot in the leg and, still, his men  _ almost  _ left unscathed from their ‘confrontation’ with them, weeks ago.

Those  _ scoundrels _ brought only a message from the enemy after and when the Mafioso asked anything like:  _ Description? Location? Name? _ only to received an unusual response from them with a trance-like gaze.

_ ‘What do I even do with this odd message?! _ ’ He aggressively ran his lanky fingers to his ink-spilled hair, as he tried to clear his thoughts, making his way to his comfy neon green couch. Despite being the right-hand of the Godfather, he decided to live the  _ normal _ life by owning a  _ normal _ apartment in a  _ normal _ neighborhood in the middle of the city. The skies look cloudy and the sun is not showing like the king of the day that it is.

In this world, He was called the  **Critical Eye** or  **Observer.** For he had  _ eyes _ all over Los Angeles. CCTV footages and reliable assets that can do him a favor with the right price (or more he honestly doesn’t care) For he belongs under the group named  **“Sixers”** , the elite group of El Victoire.

As the saying goes that the media made up:

_ Six persons _

_ To make your life in  _ **_pain_ **

_ Six reasons _

_ Cause your life is only a  _ **_grain_ **

 

The Mafioso channeled his focus to the empty spots on both left and right couches, and also beside him. He wasn’t called  **Critical Eye** for nothing, he also had some tricks up his sleeves (it’s not magic mind you) but in the modern era he was in...this trick is called  _ technology _ . His eyes will be his past, his present  _ and _ future. No matter what the outcomes are from both sides of his life,

_ It’s his decision to be bad. _

Blue particles projected from his eyes, spreading across the two empty couches, forming solid three-dimensional images of four holograms and another one beside him. He implanted into his brain some symbols so that each member has a specific trademark, which makes the conversation  _ way _ easier (if you know who you talking to).

Why wouldn't they just use Skype or Discord? Obviously, they are avoiding traces from anyone that are against the Mafia, especially from the said technology.

The one beside him wore a red hat, the Godfather’s Consigliere. “Hey Eyesore!”

Oh, It’s _ fun  _ to be called by codenames, especially to avoid  _ anyone _ knowing their real names. It’s  _ fun  _ for them to figure out who are they (am I right?). But some people are okay to be called by real names and some are not.

“Sup! Chi-C-”

“ _ Don’t you dare continue. _ “ The red-hat figure warned him with his chilling voice.

The green-eyed waved his hand, he don’t want to anger anymore people in his fine day. “Take a chill pill, I’m just lighting up the mood of everyone.”

“He’s not attending today.”

“The Boss?”

“Yeah, busy as usual.” The Consigliere sighed but his eyes displayed something that indicates that there’s something else that he didn’t talk about. ‘ _ I’ll talk to you later, the boss has something for you’. _ And that makes him giddy inside already, almost forgetting that he had bad news to report on.

The next blue hologram martialized with a feminine figure and voice, a purple strand of hair appeared as her trademark, their arsonist witch,  **Minx** .”I hope I can burn people soon!” She said in a sing-a long voice. ‘I’m bored with my animal disguises and they are  _ not _ my hobby anymore.”

Chi-Chi ( Yes, he wouldn't read his mind so) gestured to the other blue hologram appearing beside the lady. "I guess our mad scientist had yet to propose a theory about why this meeting even exists and he also seems to have a job for you.”

The mad scientist (He call him  **Matpat or Brainiac** ) is about to speak but the lady is way faster. “I would consider, but  _ his _ rambling about nonsense theories sometimes **are** irritating.” She chided, earning a tongue-out from the scientist.

“I don’t need your opinion, witch.” White lab coat had hugged the blue particles, as he spat those words while glancing at the Mafioso. “At least I can confirm that our  **eye** had brought bad news.”

Well shit.

“You're right.” The Mafioso admitted, as he leaned on his spot looking up to the ceiling. It suddenly looks interesting. “But I got a little lead despite having  _ my pawns held captive by them and being brainwashed. _ ” 

‘ _ Stupid beings.’  _ He muttered to himself.

“We are still attacking Difendere, really?” The Brainiac asked, while scanning the silent holograms.”I thought, after we killed the necromancer, we’re good.”

“Honestly, we made a mistake.”

The three of them glanced at the poker-faced mask (He call himself  **Cry** ) as it glitters with blue particles.  The green-eyed suddenly felt a twinge of sympathy at the others.The Mafioso admired Cry as much they act at each other like father and son.

“You,” The masked male pointed at the purple-streaked haired witch. “just wanted your  _ pathetic _ revenge that’s why you killed a fellow necromancer.”  The calm voice is filled with anger, he was amused on how the other can maintain this behavior at this moment (That’s goals). “Despite you researching  **The Eye** ’s existence, which is a good thing, we also made a mistake cause we killed the only  _ lead _ .”

“I don’t give a fuck about Luke and  _ and  _ that flash drive, you piece of shit.” The arsonist spat angrily, if they can see the other’s eyes, they know her eyes are like forest fires, spreading quick like her hatred. “I’ve lost an  **important thing** in my life, been in my dark days of no one helping me to cope but Ritz.” 

She suddenly changed in a dreamy voice (wow mood swings). “He saved me and I used my ears to found secrets to repay the debt.” Playing with her blue particled hair she ended her sentence. ”So that’s why I found out about the flash drive.”

“You had told us this a  _ million _ times before.” C groaned, clearly wanting to leave the meeting.

Minx eyes screamed  _ war  _ after she heard it. “Don’t tempt me to burn your library.”

“Try me.” The masked man challenged the other,Green-eyes can felt the smug smile behind the mask and tried to suppress a smile. “ _ Traitor. _ ” 

“Freak.”

“ _ Guys… _ ”

“Bitch”. The two stood up and was about to start a fight. Their sudden movements makes the Mafioso’s eyes start to ache.  _ Not in his goddamn meeting, ugh. _

“Why yo-”

“ **GUYS!!** ”

The five looked at the the last but not the least member of the Sixers. He wore a black vest, underneath was a red button up shirt, the one who sang rock songs (that he also love) is the  _ one _ who always becomes a peacemaker between all of them. “Can the two of you just made up for the sake of this meeting?!” He exclaimed. Puffing up his chest in frustration, he continued. “Hearing the two of you argue the  **same** thing just wastes time! We all have busy schedules.”

After that the two stopped and sat back on their respective spots (much to his relief) and looked away from each other, staying silent but still listening.

“My Nightmare had turned into daydream!” The scientists finally spoke up and tried to hug the charming rockstar (He call him  **Phantom ot Nate** ). He didn’t realized that they are not  _ actually _ together in one room and fell flat on his face. They laughed for a moment as they saw the reckless actions of their alchemist, easing the tension.

Then Chi-Chi cleared his throat. “I believe our  **Eye** has got to start reporting now.” The look he  gave him makes shivers climb up the back of the green-eyed, he needs to be  _ serious _ now.

“Okay. So as I was saying earlier,  _ my stupid pawns _ seems to got brainwashed of some sort from those witches and just repeated a description as a response” He huffed, while distracting himself with a small knife in his hands and waved it around. “Did you know what they just fucking told me?”

“No, what is it then?”

The Mafioso spoke it in a monotone voice-like how  _ his stupid pawns  _ had said it to him. “ **Blue Eyes, Blonde Hair and A Face of An Angel** ” After that he stabbed the small knife to the table in front of him, creating more deep wounds to the already damaged furniture. “I call  _ Bullshit _ , there are many people like that....unless this guy is a living Adonis!”

“I'm intrigued about the  _ face of an angel _ part.” The scientist decided, thrusting out his chin. “They sound like they are  **in love** with him. Magic charms maybe?”

The Consigliere joined in, cooing at the rockstar with a teasing voice.  “Oh our little Phantom, hope that angel won't compete with your dashing charms and looks!”

The charmer rolled his eyes. “Don't involve me on this, good sir.”

“You're  _ too _ polite to be this evil.”

“Wait..wait...”

The green-eyed starts in interest as he observes the arsonist witch start to formed her words. ‘ _ Does she know? Of course she knows, she once belonged there, a witch filled with fury and spoke lies. Why does the Boss bothered to let her stay? _ ’ He thought to himself as he watched the other start to spoke.

“Eyesore, I think  _ I _ know who  **he** is.” She announced. “I once belonged there… you all remember?” They all nodded, waiting for her to continue.“He's the Witch Doctor, and my employee back at my clinic.”

“Useless information.” Chi-Chi said irritatedly, hands in the air. “We need the name, Minx that’s probably the  _ best _ first step.”

“Okay fine! His name is B……..c..e…. ...q….i...d”

The Mafioso blinked. “Sorry? Can you say that again?”

“I said his name is …...r…..c….e  M….q...a….”

“Shit…” He tried to speak out, but his voice didn’t reach them. His eyes can’t focus anymore, as the pain shot through him. He closed both of his eyes shut and the five blue holograms disappeared in front of him, cutting the communication instantly. If the Mafioso describe the state he was if he uses the ‘special ability’ of his eyes too long, it’s probably that of  _ ‘He can feel his eyes are getting gouged out from his sockets once again.’ _ Another reason for him to be called the  **Critical Eye** is that he also has a pair of robotic optical eyes.

Of course, every choices has its consequences.

He closed his eyes.

 

Words are such a dangerous weapon to own, it’s scary that everyone can use it to drive a motive, disregarding the intentions behind the motives. Oh how the Mafioso wished that his ‘eye’ doesn't have limitations. They had stationed themselves on different sections of the city, so they can have their own influence and power, to live in  _ both worlds _ .

**Ring Ring!**

He groaned, while plucking out his phone out of his pant pocket with his eyes still shut like closed window shutters. Upon succeeding to answer, he groggily spoke, “Hello?”.   

**“What the hell, eyesore. You alright?”** Oh great it's the Boss's loyal advisor, how convenient.

“Why do ye focking care all of the sudden?!”. 

**“Woah, I actually care for my fellow members and you're a part of it so...”** Chi-Chi told him, with a soft voice (how could he even?) and continued.  “ **Suck it up and spill why the communication had disconnected?”**

“Remember my limitations?”

**“Oh shit… Sorry.”**

“I just need to  _ not _ overuse it, sometimes.” He traced his fingers through the stitches across his alabaster neck. “Just arrange another meeting if it's needed, but for now,” The Mafioso breathed heavily, looking at the messages from the others. “I need to rest my eyes.”

**“Noted. But before you go I want to send something to you since y’know, you’re the second in command. Check your laptop.”**

Green-eyes slowly flickered at the sound of the advisor but it didn't glow much anymore since it has been overused (and he still has blurry vision). He grinned to himself and maneuvered himself to the room where he had his expensive laptop.”

“He’s planning something already, isn't he?” He tried to keep the pain on bay while he slowly walked while supporting his weight on the pale green walls.

**“Tomorrow will be a great day for bloodshed!”** By hearing this he tried his best to move much faster to finally reach the room. **“I can feel your excitement.** ”

“It's been months since I had  **fun** , so why wouldn't I be?”

**“But his death was the most fun you had, am I right?”** The Mafioso nodded to himself.  **”I must warn you it's not the kind of fun you usually want from the Boss”**

“Oh? Really?” The Mafioso had reach a black comfy office chair and sat there, rebooting the laptop on. He closed his eyes while waiting. “That's a shame, I thought I will have another trophy.”

**“You and your obsession with eyeballs.”**

He chuckled, then peered at the now functionable laptop. “Okay, I'm in...what you want me to see?”

**“I just hit send so it won't be a minute.”**

Then suddenly the pain resurfaced again from his eyes as he cursed loudly, hands instinctively massaging his temples. “Fock this!”

“ **Eyesore?”**

“Give me a minute to put my contacts will ye?” He stood up, hazy figures were displayed on his fucked up vision, as if he lost his glasses and his vision became really bad and just blurred. “I can't function like this.”

**“Talk to me after you had read it yeah? Stay safe,** **_bitch_ ** **.”** The Boss’s advisor hung up as the Mafioso puts down his phone down the table. He sneered at the pain on his eyes and later grinned, as if remembering a joke.

“ _ Jerk _ **_._ ** ” He muttered to himself, pulling the upper drawer of his table out and grabbing a small white case. He slowly navigated through the bathroom so he can put it properly.  
  


White cold walls appears on his vision as he flicked the switch on the bathroom. Facing the medium-sized mirror, he opened the small white case he had brought. After a brief moment of applying the solution and fixing it, his eyes, before are glowing green, should now turn into his  **_normal eye color_ ** . The eyes he was born with. 

With the change of his eye color is the change of his perspective of his world and his responsibilities also changes with it.

In this world, he wasn't called  **Critical Eye** . He was now living the life far behind the knives and bloodshed from his job. As if his eyes are his skin, the reflection of his personality, the mask that hides who he really was inside. The Mafioso persona melted and he’s now a part-time drummer, a person who likes music and went viral about his cover at Youtube. (:D)

**Ring Ring!**

Oh joy, another phone call.

With a now clear vision, he went back to his work table where he had left the vibrating phone, putting the small device by his ears, answering it with a soft “Hello?”

**“Are ya free?”**

Familiar voice, same accents and same blood running through their veins. The drummer smiled as he responds. “Practice?”

**“And Chilling? Ye sure.” T** he gibberish tone from the other side agreed. **“I’ll be at the bar, sendin’ ye the address...just a chill gig.”**

“Are ye with the small bodyguard of yours?”

**“Always… Ye wouldn't mind, would ya?”** The drummer responded ‘no’ and sat comfortably on the black office chair once again. **“So when will ye get here?”** He was about to respond when he heard a sound from the laptop..Staring at his new notification from Chi-Chi. Bold letters had held him captive as he read the title.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Operation:The Proposal (Getting our Canvas)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**“Ey. Still there?”**

The drummer made a shit-eating grin as he held the phone tightly, the stitches on his neck make him itch.Adrenaline suddenly fueled his tired body, letting his other free hand drag the mouse to click the notification and he read the Boss's plan for tomorrow. _ ‘I guess I need to multitask’   _ He thought to himself as he read through the first lines and finally answered the other on the phone.

“I'll be there in about an hour...Is that ok?”

**“Mm? Well I don’t mind but can’t you get here any earlier?”**

The drummer scanned more lines, pretending not to be excited (he really is). But some parts are making him disappointed, like the fact he won't be getting any trophies this time. He glanced at the glowing jar beside his laptop, Minx gave him that green glowing liquid stuff (same color as his eyes) cause she said it's cool. But it’s the importance of the glowing jar that makes him smile.

It is filled with an eyeball that belonged to his latest trophy, the  **Southern Devil** . Oh how he like those pliers he had used on that dark place! 

He never thought that a hammer and an ice pick can work so well together like a surgeon….but more malevolent and messy (is he even a professional? probably not) but finally taking that "eye" off that so called necromancer's face can be so satisfying… No one can track them down now because the Mafioso knew that something was off when Luke's right eye flickered. The sinking feeling of being watched is definitely not what he wants, for he  **is** the only one who watches all that is happening around LA.

No one  _ but  _ him.

**“Are ye still there?”**

He highlighted the names on the file, **Jonathan Dennis** **and Adam Montoya**. The drummer finally put down his glowing jar and spoke up with a little bit of craziness in his tone, cause he can't just wait to do this tomorrow on public, seeing people’s faces painted with fear and blood. Bullets raining from the sky and through the buildings.

Oh how lovely tomorrow would be.

“Yeah….I'm reading something very important...I’ll be there...Don't ye worry.”

**“See ye then, mate.”** And then the singer hung up and the Mafioso stared at the blue screen once more, deciding to gather up more info and call the  Consigliere for more info.

 

Outside of the apartment, the sun is behind the clouds with no wind ventilating through the trees. Irritating noises from the horns of angry drivers coming from the crowded street, traffic at its full course.

From the opposite side of the street, a pair of blue glowing eyes glared at the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes:
> 
> We are so very sorry for the lack of chapter art in the last few chapters. Everybody’s busy because school life has just started again. But no worries, no worries. We’ll get back to it soon. 
> 
> Have a very nice day, everyone!


	15. “No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna say that this is a lowkey-H2ONanners chapter ;D Here’s a hint. Chapter 13 & 15 are one part, while Chapter 14 & 16 does too.But keep in mind that the 3 chapters before 16 (The Proposal AKA main event of the story) are connected to each other, but only in different POV’s- meaning it happens in 2-3 days.
> 
> Sorry for the babbling! Special thanks to the lovely @dopple-girl for being my special guest beta reader for this month! Hope you enjoy and theorized the story!  
> -Melly
> 
> Mood Song: Panic! At The Disco: I Write Sins Not Tragedies

No matter what day we are in, how tired we are from the previous days, weeks and possibly _months_ . As a human with a dream, we wake up for a reason. For Arlan, he woke up for **his family-** the people who let a non-magic user like him to be apart of. He wasn’t the only one, but he was probably one of the oldest members.

Droidd woke up with a start, the sun wasn’t out yet at all. Pink small hues appearing to the window across the bed he was in.They stayed by Luke’s brother,Jonathan enormous household.He was up so early because of Evan ( shouldn’t owls be sleeping?) who had asked him last night for a mission for his little undercover heart.

And it also involves the Canadian’s certain client love interest.Of course Evan will be defensive about it, because he had a million reasons to love the American and for once Arlan agreed why people would love Jonathan.He remember the last night like a fresh splash of water on his face on a bathroom sink.

 

_“Hey Arlan”._

_He whipped his head around to the Canadian.It’s way past midnight and they were the last two remaining.Jonathan managed to build yet another bigger and way better version of his pillow fort to occupy a large group of men.The painter won't stand a minute not to make this happen for he (according to Ryan) is pretty affectionate towards people around him ,much to Evan's obvious look of jealousy._

_They are at the balcony, looking down towards the crystal blue swimming pool.Neon lights blending in the dark atmosphere of the night.Crickets and frogs nearby made noises.The backyard of the household seems to have its own world._

_“Yes Jefe?”._

_The color of the coffee Evan liked shimmered through his brown eyes.”Would you mind if you do me a little favor?”._

_Arlan moved his hand to his chest, where his heart was located. “Of course! I owe you my life, so all favors are accepted”._

_“That's a bit too much...but i appreciated the loyalty” Evan smiled softly.” About the favor it’s about Jonathan” The Canadian frown when Arlan snicker silently, bright red blooming on Evan's cheeks “H-he had a meet-up with his friend Adam tomorrow”._

_“Why not_ **_you_ ** _?” Arlan asked “If i may ask?”._

_“I plead him to make the venue your cafe so you can watch him from there so there's that” Evan continued, “With free food options, hope Yami wouldn't mind though”._

_“Why the protectiveness to our new necromancer?” The charmer once asked again, wiggling his eyebrows (Evan clearly wants to push him out of the balcony) “Not that I'm complaining about your cru-”._

_“It has double purpose, Arlan”._

_Arlan watched the Canadian became serious, displaying his detective persona as Evan paced around the balcony.The wind blew softly to the palm trees leaves beside them.”I still need to protect Jonathan in Luke's behalf.After all he had confessed to me about his weaknesses and we can't just leave him in the open for the Mafia to get him”._

_The Mafia, of course! That’s the main problem ever since Luke's death.They had to tread carefully in their every move to avoid more casualties, to avoid death of the remaining boys and the people around them._

_“Are you ready for the mission,Agent Droidd?”._

_Arlan smiles widely almost reaching to his ears as he accepted the mission, not only because it was he needs to do for_ **_The Difendere_ ** _, his family.But he also had admired all the boys in the police field, especially Sattelizer who had been doing a good job doing undercover mission (that maid suit tho is a 10/10) and the charmer wants to be like him._

_He can't fail them and neither himself._

_“Of course, el jefe”._

 

After the routines he need to do for himself, Arlan left the guest room and autopilot to the kitchen.In the state of Difendere it's almost weeks since they emergency shelter themselves at the household.The volunteered boys grabbed extra necessities from Tyler's own mansion.The giant leader, took an order that they will stay here as long as Jonathan is capable enough to be their new Necromancer. (also make him comfortable to the newly found part of the family) and protecting him in the process.

The surprising thing that happened was on the third day of the week.Tyler excuses himself to his business transactions and went for a “vacation” , because of his cast feet (he just want to be rescued by Craig to be honest).

The thick layer of magic within the perimeter also made them safe to use their magic around, not fearing anyone will detect any suspicious behavior beyond those boundaries.Jonathan has happily accepted to make his and Luke's place to be a second base for them, which adds a lot more points and reasons for Evan to _protect_ (and hook up with) this lost boy.

As if Jonathan's blue eyes has the same mechanics as the house.An ocean filled with treasures beneath the deep parts but the deep parts has the mysteries itself and all of them get lured in.

 _‘Why was he hidden from the world? Is he something worth fighting for? Or is he something that Luke wants to hide: like a locked box buried under the floor?’_ Arlan stared at table where Tyler had a meeting a few days ago as he passed by, remembering the time Evan had revealed something that he didn't told a way back because the one he was talking about is present: Jonathan.  


 

_The two owls (Evan’s Sons.) hooted softly as they perched on a makeshift branch that Ohm had crafted (while running outside to grab some) Because making any scratches within the house that isn't Jon's fault will be fatal and they can be kicked out without hesitation.They sent Drac to check on Jon to prevent the painter from eavesdropping.The fireplace brought warmth to their tense conversation._

_Bryce carefully took the the little red bowtie from the golden-brown coated fur of the great horned owl,_ **_Hoodini_ ** _(™). The bowtie has an engraved symbol of the Difendere: an eye inspired from the Egyptian god Horus.Smitty placed it on Kryoz’s hi-tech laptop, letting the platinum blonde hair transfer the contents of the bowtie that has a little camera installed._

_“Since when have your owls become secret agents?” Marcel asked as he tried to focus on the loading screen of the footage._

_Evan replied “Since i plead to John and Brian to make me one for each of my sons”. as he pressed play and the video started._

_It shows a dark room with paint cans and brushes on the floor.The only light illuminating the said room-which they figured is the attic was Hoodini. where the moonlight shines behind the owl.The footage was taken from the window obviously.But what had Arlan and the others mesmerized was the way Jonathan’s left arm glowed with symbols as he painted the almost finish walls with white paint.After long minutes has passed, as Jonathan placed back his paintbrush where it was originally had been…_

_The walls suddenly moved on it's own pace,_ **_as what a galaxy should be when in space._ **

_The symbols faded away on the painter’s arm as he decided that his job was done and climbed down the ladder.After a few moments they heard a phone ringing in the distance as the video ends._

_“So, the morning you guys went here.We both climbed back there and witness the realistic galaxy on his attic walls.I'm glad i have Hoodini there as my watcher and record the evidence.” Evan explained , putting the bowtie back from his owl (because bow ties are cool).The bird hooted affectionately as he was petted as a reward.”So that's how Jonathan’s magic works”._

_“It was definitely unique and different”._

_“Indeed it was” The Canadian agreed “I had also found out that Jon took responsibility of the_ **_curse_ ** _and not his sister, so he was the only who has it”._

_Craig raised his hands “One of his symbols...it's from a Norse rune” ._

_“Aaannnnnnnd the plot thickens”_

_All of them glared at Kryoz as if he said something stupid (it is actually) and Smitty shushed his boyfriend softly but with a threaten on his tone ‘_ **_We know...it's the right timing, but don't distract them like that_ ** _’. and urges the blue-haired to continue._

 _“The rune” Craig made a drawing out of thin air, floating it across the room.” Is meant_ **_Inheritance_ ** _”._

_“Evan?” Bryce spoked up as he ruffled the snowy owl’s fur gently: Evan’s familiar since he was a kid.”Do you think it was from his father's legacy?As far as i know Jonathan’s dad is the painter known fo-”._

_“_ ** _The_** **_who paint picture in the canvas with his emotions_** _”.Dracula suddenly spawned beside Satt that almost make the other screamed in high-pitched but has stopped himself and just punch the vampire hard in the shoulder. (A manly battle cry, of course. Totally didn’t sound like a girl.) “_ ** _I remember him before he went…’delirious’.The known painter was a kind man_** _”._

_“What happened to his father?” Arlan been quiet all the time as he tried to wrapped around all of this has said the thought out loud.There’s so much going on like a heavy cream was on top of them.Hoping they are getting somewhere._

_“_ **_Unfortunately, the files about Jonathan’s father has been erased to existence. The bad parts only remain._ ** _”The vampire continued “_ **_It’s either the Luke guy you all been saying or it’s Jon himself that can retell the story_ ** _”._

_Evan breathed in frustration “Shit.I forgot to ask either of them”._

_Tyler patted his close friend on the shoulders, easing the frustration in the Canadian’s eyes for a bit ”You have done so much Evan.Trust me, we will solved this mystery together”.Looking proud to his comrades “We don't want Luke to crawl up into his grave just because we failed him..yeah?Now you retards let's do this shit and plan more shit!”_

_“_ **_Fuck Yeah LET'S DO THIS SHIT_ ** _!” All the boys present sync their voices into one as their cheered, only to be shushed by the vampire and points to the left where Jonathan slept on the fort.Arlan is too happy that he belong to this group and not to anyone._

 

After a hearty breakfast, fixing themselves and going on a car ride they have reached their destination: the cafe where Arlan works.The sun is shining brightly since the day has just begun.The car stops in front of the establishment, the charmer look behind the car to scanned the area around them.Arlan sighed in relief that he doesn't see anything suspicious yet.The streets have its normal occupancy of rainbow spectrum of different vehicles, no angry beeping horns since its not rush hour yet.

“Can we go inside now?”

“We _are_ inside”.

“I meant the workplace Mr.Droidd” Arlan smiled at the nickname he was given by the little one as they stared at the brown colored banner.

 **Maria Clara Café** ,the place where Arlan met Evan when Luke is in-charge of the young detective.The pretty boy in red jacket with white sleeves that adopt him to the home that he didn’t have before.And now it’s Jonathan and Evan had met in this place that he works on, Arlan will do anything to make everything work out.

Today, its Jonathan and his _client_ Adam Montoya.The charmer is already suspicious that they're acquaintance is way pass the word ‘client’ and definitely not in the status of ‘dating’.

Arlan glanced at Jonathan who for once looks pretty good with the help of Smitty and Kryoz (the fashion police). The painter was currently wearing a baby blue long sleeved button up shirt that matched Jonathan's eyes that sped up Evan's heart back at the household earlier, the high five of the fashion boyfriends can be heard in the background so loud that Evan glared at them for making the Canadian feel _that_ way.

“You just want to meet up with Adam just to tease the fuck out of Evan” The painter gawked with pink glow on his pale cheeks as Arlan said it, because Jonathan happily told him about his client on their short road trip.

“Maybe”.Jonathan slowly replied “But seriously its been awhile since i came out of the house and Adam is the only one that has stayed for this long….” He looked at his pale hands filled with scars from childhood.”And i just want to also catch up with the riches.”

“With the riches? Are you serious?”Arlan chuckled as he opened the locks of the car.The sweet air went through his nostrils.”You are _way_ more rich than anyone in the world maybe _way_ more rich than Bill Gates!”.

“S-shush up I just wanna meet him okay?!” _Oh dear, he might have push some nerves there._ As Jonathan closed the car door a bit angrily, hearing a big slam.Blue eyes striking him down like tidal waves.”It's been _months_ since i actually talk to someone from the outside, it's been _months_ since i talk to another person that isn't **anyone** inside the house!”

His voice echoed throughout the street.

His voice echoed  on Arlan’s ears.

His voice echoed _distress_ through Arlan’s heart.

“Sorry, _mi amado_ ”.Arlan stuttered softly, the only thing he can muster at the moment.

Jonathan realizes his mistake and hugged the taller one and also muttered an apology.”Let's just go okay?”.The glaring blue eyes suddenly become soft and less threatening than seconds ago.The charmer hugged back despite the burning sensation on his heart.

“Yeah…”

And then they both entered the cafe with Arlan’s heart beating up faster after the little outbursts from the other.‘ _It's just normal to be angry like that right_?’ Suddenly, Arlan didn't feel like answering his own question.But he knows both of them didn't meant to say.

Words can become a messenger of truth from the aching heart and he understood it what Jonathan had spoke it.Arlan understands how he wants to talk to someone close like Lui is too him (of course Lui is guarding Nogla what can he do about it).

Their mutual problems had make Arlan to be more supportive to the lost boy.

 

“Psst! Hey Arlan” A familiar voice had greeted him as Arlan train his eyes towards the cashier where his co-worker Yami is stationed.The smell of coffee beans and baked goods has slowly calmed down Arlan’s panic from a minute ago.”You going for the early shift?”.

“Morning, Yami” Arlan replied back with a smile, forgetting his panic.Receiving the brown apron from the other as he glanced at Jonathan beside him also back from the happy mood.”We have a child to deal with, so I need to put my dad pants for work”.

“I'm no child!” Jonathan spat back childishly “I'm a proper adult.I can manage myself”.

“Not really”

“Hey!”

Yami’s eyes has scanned the painter, his face lit up as he recognized him “Welcome back, Jon! You're looking good today? I bet you have a date with Evan?”.

“D-date? What no!” Jonathan flustered pink again and Arlan laughed ruffling the ink-haired boy.”Wait...how did you know my name? I haven't spoken to you yet!”

“Just a hunch” Yami winked at the painter “Words spread around here or just i’ve heard from those two dorks from before”.

“Two dorks?”

Arlan answered for Yami “Luke and Evan”. The charmer put on the brown apron and tied up the strings behind him to secure the signature pink polo shirt he wore

“R-really?” The two nodding in agreement as Jonathan mouthed “ _oooooohhhh_ ” without a sound.

“So what's the real deal huh?Another date that isn't Evan? Dammmnn you must be famous!” Two more coworkers dealt with Yami’s duty as the line got longer while Yami moved to another cash register which was only used during rush hour to continue talking to them.

“He was here for a meetup from a friend”.

Arlan’s co-worker sighed in defeat “Aw shucks...I'm really betting for Evan here”.He opened the unused cash register and punch some buttons, the receipt from the printer was given to the painter.

“I haven't ordered yet” Jonathan’s eyes are hidden as he read the white thermal paper.”But the order is accurate….how?”

“I figured it's similar from Evan's usual order.And no I'm not stalking or anything, Evan’s added order when the two of you met is my speculation of what you like so….i took note of it”.Yami explained as he give the written order to the other worker to get it immediately.”And here we are, i have used it.Also it's on the house”.

Arlan tried to remain his composure to prevent another fit of giggles as he watch Jonathan’s face.As if there's an animated image of ‘ _mindblown_ ’ on the top of the painter’s head.

“Are you _all_ detectives? cause damn”Jonathan smiled as he fished out a two 10 dollar bills and put it on the glass tip jar.

“Thank you”

“You're a wonderful barista,Yamyam”. The painter peace signed the cashier. Arlan took a tray and pick up the orders and position it neatly.

“ _Mi amado_ , Go find Adam and i’ll follow you okay?” He softly ordered him “I got the order already”.

“M’kay! See ya later, Yamyam!”As the painter disappeared from the new wave of customers, finding his friend.

“He’s a lovable person, i hope Evan thought the same”.Yami sighed “And also his friend named Adam?”

“Yeah...you know him?”

Yami’s eyes suddenly went to the floor avoiding Arlan’s gaze.”There's a friend of mine also named Adam...and these names are kinda common so probably not this one”.

“Yeah not as common as Aaron eh?”.

“Totally not common as _Carlos_ eh?!” Yami made a face, voice changed to a teasing matter.Brown eyes that are the same color as the latte on the tray that Arlan was holding, rich and sweet.

Arlan smirked and proudly point the name tag pinned to the apron.”When you play undercover, _your_ name shouldn’t be known”

“That's why we use code names right?” They both fist bumped each other, as the blue-eyed boy came back to them.Jonathan points with his pale fingers to a table where a hand is waving in the air from a figure sitting there.

Arlan bid goodbye to Yami as he followed the painter to the table, as a taller male stood up and push a chair to let Jonathan sit on it.’ _So he's a gentleman huh?’_ The charner thought to himself as he lay down the tray on the table, looking at Adam with interest.

Adam is definitely more mature-looking than either Evan or Jonathan.He wore an Italian dark suit with a more light purple tie,dark pants and black dress shoes.There's a fedora with the same style of the suit neatly placed on the table.His dark brown eyes are like the books hidden at the bookshelves by the library: familiar and mysterious.

“Pleased to meet you sir” Adam said softly but in a authoritative way (like Evan) as he lift his hands for a handshake.”I'm Adam Montoya”.

Jonathan was sat on a chair in between them and slurping the latte from the tray.Blue curious eyes looking at them.

“C-carlos”.Arlan stammered, as he accepted the handshake.He was _so_ glad that his name tag that pin on his brown apron isn't his true name.As friendly as Adam sounds, Arlan felt something **odd** about this man.

Arlan ruffled Jonathan's hair as he excused himself to go back to work.”Have a good day, here at Maria Clara’s! Call me if you needed anything” as he retreated quickly back to the cashier, where Yami was and leaving the couples.He can feel the _staring_ behind his back as he turned away.

“Welcome Back!” Yami greeted him as Arlan leaned at the glass corners, the crowd are starting to increase as the time strikes 12.”How's the Adam guy?”.

Arlan shrugged, but a small smile plastered on his face.”He's okay…a gentleman”.

“Good to know...” Yami shifted his gaze back to the couple,Arlan noticed the other pull out a phone and seem to dial something.

“What are you doing?”.

Yami still stared at the two, Arlan observed them bickering around, with smiles and _quite_ affectionate nudging their shoulders as they have a good conversation.”I'm just gonna call someone... _emergency”._ Yami’s face suddenly feel drained and tired, shifting his position and moved out from the cashier area.

 _“_ I'll take your place for a bit then”.Then Arlan went to the cash register where Yami was been, keeping an eye out to Jonathan while making orders with a smile for the customers. _It's gonna be a long ass day for him_.Yami was at the front of the employees quarters behind the counter, who is also watching at the pair and the outside world with his alarming eyes.

 

The glass windows showing a darkening of the sky. Arlan was so sure the sun is out earlier and the news did tell it's gonna be a good day, but as the hours go by the clouds are threatening to rain in any minute.

The small bells slowly clanging at each other.

Green and yellow leaves are making a small whirlpool outside.

A thunder rumbled in the distance.

Yami spoke to him afterwards as he came back from his spot, face has a tint of green on it.”I had a bad feeling, my friend”.He said in a low voice, almost a whisper.As he gazed back to Jonathan and Adam, who are still having a good conversation despite the threat of the rain outside.

“Are you not feeling well?” Arlan started in a worry tone ”Maybe you shou-”.

“It's not about me,Arlan” Yami replied back, a hint of fear in his voice.”Something’s wrong today, i can feel it”. The barista pointed at Adam accusingly “This guy is very suspicious”.

“ **You** are the one being suspicious today”.Arlan said sternly, he frowns at the sudden change of behavior of his friend from the usual giddy person from earlier.”Tell me what's wrong”.

“I-i can't explain! Adam needs to get _out_ of the cafe”. Yami pushed the door out of the counter to make an approach to the table where Jonathan is, who happily joked around the gentleman. ”He's dange-”.

“ **_EVERYBODY GET DOWN!_ ** ”

They both ducked down at the counter when the scream ordered them to. Just in time to hide from a rain of bullets that came from the outside,millions of glass shards fall to the floor. Screams of people echoed throughout the cafe. Arlan can hear the shaking of his fellow coworkers, he can feel the shaking of his hands, the fast beating of his heart.

Fortunately, Arlan is always ready so he grabbed a handgun with a silencer installed from his back. Pairs of wide startled eyes look at him, the charmer shushed them as he peeked from the counter. Yami grabbed a nearby glass shard as a weapon.

Arlan saw dozens of people running away from the cafe, others on the floor either bleeding to death or playing dead.

“ **GET AWAY FROM HIM!** ”

The charmer finally spotted Jonathan by the destroyed outside windows. Blue eyes leaking tears with little cuts from his pale freckled cheeks.But what Arlan makes him wanna jumped in action is how bloody-faced Adam was, as the gentleman protected the painter from the black-clothed people armed with guns, getting beaten the shit out of him.

“We need the painter”. One of them said “Get out of there or you’ll **die** ”.

Adam spat blood on their shoes,he grinned showing his bloody teeth “You’ll get through me first before you get him”.As he spread his arms to hide the view of Jonathan, who is shaking behind the gentleman.

“Why yo-” A whisper had stopped the angry criminal from shooting the two (maybe from the earpiece, Arlan couldn't tell) “Change of plans, were getting this one too” He signaled the other comrades he has and knocked out Adam with a back of the gun.Adam slumped to the floor as one of them put a cloth over Jonathan’s face.

He fought and kicked the _oh no not that part!_ out of the person and tried to threaten anyone with a glass shard in his hands, blood trickling from his pale fingers.

It's time to move.

 

Arlan moved out from the counter and shot silently the nearby enemies, through switching tables, he saw Jonathan throws one of the shards from the enemies, only to slow them out of trying to drugged him.Pale fingers cradled Adam’s head as the painter tried to wake the gentleman out but he's _out_ cold.

**BANG!**

Jonathan screamed as he saw Arlan get shot in his shoulders, only for the charmer to shot dead the perpetrator back. More bullets flew as Arlan flipped a table for cover, moving with difficulty as he tried to reach the other.

But he made a mistake.

The distraction made the blue-eyed forget to guard himself and just to get caught off-guard by an enemy from behind who knocked him out cold with the gun again.Jonathan went limp to the floor alongside with Adam.

Arlan screamed as he saw the world being against him.’ _You had one job why did you fucked up’._

The enemies closed in as he reached to Jonathan and Adam, two of them dragging the pair away.He saw a black van stopped in front of the café.

He raised his gun and pointed.

_I will defend my family_

He saw two bodies fell from the floor as exchange of bullets has been made.The rain poured from the outside,trying to cleanse the mistakes of today.The sirens rang in the distance.

The gun clicked once more.

_Y aunque la vida me cuesto_

**BANG!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of what you thought is good ;)


	16. “So when you have today, you should say all that you have to say”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd Nogla and Lui is here! Woo!  
> Sorry for the longer time between postings of chapters. We're honestly all busy dealing with school stuff now that we're preparing for college but we're finding time to continue this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with us until now, you guys. We hope you still stick with us until the end :)
> 
> \- Akahele
> 
> Mood Song: Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens

Neon lights, glowing drinks and dreamy state of the wild, that's how Daithi, the famous Irish singer, described the bar he is in, a few blocks from his own apartment. For him, this is just a cozy place in a rainy day for a silent indulgence and a cool practice gig for a simple drinker.

The bar wasn't popular for those heavy parties held in most times, there was an atmospheric theme for the place...like a _home._  The way the interior designs and furnitures make up the place. How simple it is and a bit more into ‘blast in the past’ kinda thing.

_‘Arlan would love this place.’,_ He thought as the Irish sipped his glowing drink. Arlan would coo on how the place has the vibe of their used-to-love club called **Cockatoos**. Daithi laughed to himself as he realized that he was kinda homesick ( despite being at his country right now ), but he couldn't shake the feeling what would’ve happened had he didn’t stay and didn't conquer his dreams as an aspiring singer.

Daithi wouldn't met his love of his life along the way.

Oh Jaclyn.

The goddess that he had fallen head over heels for, the one who chose him as his forever after. The lady that teaches him that being with the nature is the most powerful thing with or without magic.

The singer helped her to upgrade their little garden into a greenhouse with a huge area of space for more gardening things such as planting crops and herbs. Daithi isn't just a singer in the front, he is also the **Difendere** ’s biologist. He was a good combination with Kryoz, their Alchemist (those smoke stuffs can come in handy), Bryce as their witch doctor and his new assistant, Dracula making potions on their day offs to supply the main group.

Lui and Nogla might be the farthest members of the family, but they are the most effective source when it comes to information (Kryoz do the inside while they're the informants from the outside). It blends with his Singer status so, Nogla isn't noticeable at all.

Unless someone else had been tailing them.

_‘But for now...’,_ He said to himself as he sipped the cold drink. ‘ _I need to check if my fellow friend is trustable or not.’_ Ass Nogla spotted his best friend that he treats like a brother, Lui. The little one was assigned to be his bodyguard by Tyler.

_“You can't fucking leave and go to your celebrity life without anyone by your side...And since Lui is practically glued to you...might as well let that fucker join your tall lazy ass.” (“My ass got nothing to do with you Tyler. And it’s round not fucking tall!”  the singer bites back.)._ Nogla found home within Lui, and he was glad that he tagged along with the singer despite the probably boring job by blending his appearance to be his little brother (only his inner circle knows that he was indeed older and way more mature than him).

“Is your drummer friend gonna be here?” The Irish whipped his head around to his _little_ old brother, Lui. Nogla shrugged as he looks at his wristwatch, waiting for Sean (or most preferably, Jack) to arrive.

“I don’t know fo’ sure” Nogla replied.

After the emergency gathering (that lose some good beauty sleep for them) the Canadian introduced three new members: Mike (Luke’s own partner-in-crime and possible love interest), Dracula (the vampire that just passed by and Bryce adopted) and Jonathan (the mystery man that Luke keeps boasting proudly before). He was mentioned like a brother from the same mother, but Nogla can’t shake the feeling that he met a _broken person_ and not the one Luke has been saying, _an energetic and affectionate being that you don’t wanna leave for anyone._

The singer can tell the famous painter is genuinely happy that he was ‘rescued’ and finally in their custody: where Luke once belonged. _But damn_ those sad blue eyes speak for themselves, despite the smile plastered on Jonathan’s pale-freckled face: he can tell Jonathan is _trying_ to live for Luke, and to anyone who were there for him.

But not for himself anymore.

And Nogla understands and respects that.

“Don’t be deceived just because he’s Irish, bro.” Lui said in a warning tone. The singer always brought a bag of jelly beans for Lui, who happily chew slowly each colorful treat. He's currently chewing a purple jelly bean from a bag, that looks like a purple worm with sharp small teeths.

“I know.” Nogla saw his phone notify a message. “He’s here… Just behave.”

“Make sure he wouldn't know that we're suspecting him.” The two agreed, as they went to ‘secret agents’ mode and started the mission.

**Cause everything can be a game, if you want it to.**

 

“Top in the morning, laddies!” The drummer greets them happily, blue eyes staring back into his mischievously.

“What took you _so_ long?!” Lui started, breaking the attention from Nogla. The bodyguard had used his **kid voice** to blend in with his role.

The fellow Irish responded with a wicked smile. “Just had an important mail to read.”

“Oh.”

Lui squeaks, “Mr.Drummer, what is your name again?” Popping a gummy bear in his mouth, he asked again. “Was it Bean? Like my Gummy Bears?”

“Actually, It's Sean.” The drummer replied. Nogla jokingly mouthed Lui the ‘ _I_ _told ye so_ ’ as the other Irish speaks. “But I want to be called **Jack** , instead if ye please?”

The duo nodded, as Jack scrunched his chin. “Ye mentioned about a practice?”

“Yeah. I did have something for the two of us.” Nogla pulled out a crumpled paper from his jean pockets. “Ye heard of Roger Rabbit? We're gonna sing a cover here in this bar.” As the Irish singer gave the chords to Jack who looked confused..

“I-I'm afraid the song lacks of drums.” Jack replied, reading the messy handwriting. “And a bar isn't the audience that we should have.”

“Yer really an _observer_ eh?” Nogla stared at him, as the other stiffens by the word, colors from his face slowly draining. Lui passively watched from a stool beside them, but his ears are sharp on every words. “Ye don't need to worry much here, I just want to see if the tone fits.”

“You two should sing together!”

The two Irishmen stared at Lui, finally jumping off the stool and ‘happily’ suggesting it. “I will listen to the both of you, if you synchronized with the tones...and stuff!”

“Okay…” The two of them agreed, clearly Lui has an idea that Nogla hasn't figured out. Maybe he’ll figure it out eventually.

“Then you two should prepare now!” The small male had pushed them backstage to talk and prepare for the gig  planned. They smooth out who will sing what verses and such.

Jack grabbed the spare acoustic guitar by the black chest container. The dark with streaks of neon green color fits the drummer’s appearance. “Are ye sure I’ll do the guitar and…”. While staring at the given crumbled paper chords.

“And second verse and voice? Yeah.” Nogla replied, fixing his outfit and his mighty glasses. He was pumped to show the audience his skills that people think was a miracle. The Irish wouldn't be noticed for his heavy goofball accent alone and him being a goofball itself. “Also...Jack?”

“Yes?”

The Irish singer looked into his mischievous blue eyes. Nogla knows there's something _odd_ on how the way those pupils move.

**Like It wasn't really there, like it's something** **_mechanical...?_ **

“Ye don't need to find a crowd to get what ye wanted to hear,” Nogla started, he can hear the voices of the waiting audience in front of them, ready to hear and see their performance. “Seek for a crowd that will stay ‘till the end, no matter how bad it is.”

And then he leave the drummer with a dumbfounded look, feeling victorious about his speech.

Jack smiled after he turned his head away from him.

Blue eyes flickered with a hint of green.

The porcelain skin itch on the drummer’s faded neck scar.

The spotlight had turned on.

**It's** **_showtime_ ** **.**

 

Nogla glanced at Lui in front of the stage looking up at the singer, the sniper tapped his ear in acknowledgment that he heard the conversation backstage. The small potato patched in his plaid shirt is totally-not-a-microphone build to record and listen for Nogla’s surroundings (Kryoz can earn a fortune if he tried). Lui whispered in Nogla’s ear when the Irish leaned down. ‘ **_You might have triggered him with a word.’_ **

‘ _What word?’_ He muttered back, pretending that he was wiping his sweat with his plaid sleeves. Nogla watched Jack prepare the stage, moving two stools in their respectives spots.

‘ **_Observer._ ** ’

Jack coughed behind Nogla, urging him to start the gig already. The singer ruffled Lui’s hair and winked, _‘Let’s talk later_ ’, as Nogla stood up and grabbed the mic beside him, tapping it to gain the crowd’s attention. Some of the people gasped when they see him at the stage.

Nogla’s eyes sweetly smiled, hearing sighs from the fans.

“Some of ye, already know who I am.” The Irish started in his heavy accent tone, hearing hushed, excited tones and seeing people bright out their phones. Nogla continued, “I want ye all to give me a favor?”. The crowd nodded their heads in acknowledgement, eager to hear the favor from someone like him.

“Would ye all _please_ don’t record any of tonight’s performance?” He spoke, scanning the crowd. “I want all of ye who are here to be my only special audience tonight, only the ones knowing that I’m performing here.”

The crowd suddenly became quiet and understanding, the light of the phones has completely disappeared. Jack is just _shook_ when that happened, his blue eyes radiating a soft glow of green.

Lui’s eyes widened, taking a silent snap from his phone to them.

“Thank ye, my potatoes!” Nogla yelled, and the crowd roared in happiness as Jack started to strum the strings. The cozy atmosphere of the bar makes Nogla comfortable, remembering his guitar sessions with Evan and Bryce.

It wasn’t his lyrics  that's for sure nor is it his own chords, but he reminded himself that his voice and emotion will make the song unique and connected altogether. Like Mini’s theory of Wired Life, everyone and everything are connected to each other.

And it’s for him and Lui to decide if Jack isn’t what he seemed and report back that they might have found a lead.

**The Observer of El Victoire, one of the reasons that Luke Patterson’s life had come to an end so quickly.**

He sang his emotions out with the lyrics, making the crowd entranced alongside with him.

_Is there a right way for how this goes?_  
_You got your friends, and you got your foes_  
_They want a piece of something hot_ _  
_ Forget your name like they forgot

_  
_ _Huh_

_  
_ _Ain't that something?_

  
_So I wanna see you crash and burn_  
_And criticize your every word_  
_I'm trying to keep you from goin' insane_ _  
_ Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing?

_  
_ _Uh_

_  
_ _Trying to be something, more_

The delivery of the chorus were slow but powerful, that some of the people had joined in singing. Despite the band’s known genre, Nogla has a respect to the lyrics of this song and somehow the timing of ‘Roger Rabbit’ is quite attacking to the drummer, if he got the message through.

  
_Nobody's gonna love you if_  
_You can't display a way to capture this_  
_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_  
_And guide you through_ _  
_ No, it's up for you to understand

  
_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_  
_When all is done_  
_And it's time for you to walk away_ _  
_ So when you have today

 

**RING RING!**

_  
_ _You should say all that you have to say_

_  
_ **RING RING!**

Nogla was about to start the second verse when Lui had stopped him by waving his smartphone. “Big broooo, family emergency!” The sniper wailed. That made Jack grab the microphone and apologized to the audience for the sudden commotion on the gig.

Jack pointed to the backstage with his free hand. “I’ll take care of this, now go.” And made a distraction, Nogla and Lui thanked him silently as they went backstage. The pretty lights from the disco ball blurred out and the black curtains tuned out the voices outside as Nogla answered the call. Lui take his position by the curtains, making sure’s no one's eavesdropping.

“Hello?”

“ _Nogla? This is Evan_.”

“I know. I got yer name in my caller ID, you cunt.” He heard Lui snicker at the side, while switching his hand to the other. “Why the sudden call? Ye interrupted my gig.”

“ _I’m sorry….It’s just that..._ ” Evan’s started, in a tired broken tone and Nogla haven’t heard him sound that since Luke. “ _The cafe got ambushed a-and people are de_ -”

“ _Arlan...isn't Arlan there? Are you guys okay_?”

“ _He’s here, shot but still breathing b-but it’s not all that were damage._ ” Nogla can hear Arlan sobbing in the background, sirens are wailing, voices of different people comforting each other. The singer can smell the rain from the smartphone as if he was there then it dawned a realization to him

“Don’t tell me, Evan that there’s more than that?”

Evan’s voice can’t be make out if its angry or crying...or both? “ _Jonathan and his friend, Adam got abducted by_ **_them_ ** _. Arlan heard that there’s a change of plans from the abductors and they included him too. J-jonathan should only be the one… Why does Jonathan have to get involved? He lost Luke and an_ -”

“Evan.”

“ _And he was alone for so long despite Bryce, Mark and Ryan are ther_ -”

“Evan…”

“ _And he lost his family too...I can’t affo_ -”

“ **EVAN** ”

“ **_WHAT?!_ ** ”

“Calm the fock down ye concern jealous owl shit.” Nogla started, making Evan stop on his tracks. Heavy intakes and outtakes of air is heared at the other side, minutes passed and Nogla sighed. “Good. Yer back to yer canadian self, now listen up.” The singer gave Lui a signal, making the small one grab his own phone and dial up someone. “I will send Jaclyn’s supplies fast back to ye, mkay? Have a clear head and meet up everyone and we will do the rescue  mission for yer lover boy, okay?”

“ _Okay…_ ” Evan replied back with relief. “ _And first of all Jonathan isn’t my lo-_ ”

“Evan don’t be focking oblivious to yerself. Ye know yer feelings and don’t lose hope yet.” Nogla hangs up the phone before Evan protest back. The singer snickered proudly, clearly he knows something is up already and the tone of the Canadian confirms it.

“Here.” Lui handed his phone to Nogla as the singer pockets his since it was burning in his palms and face earlier. Stupid radiation. He can’t fucking have a break.

“ _Hey potato, what’s up_.” It’s his goddess's voice and he was already smitten.

“Mind if ye picked some medicine herbs, primarily arnica and evening primrose?” He said carefully so it was registered for Difendere’s needs. “Those yellow flowers will be needed for later.”

Jaclyn sighed happily, knowing they would have a bonding time later with Lui playing with Joe and Tony by the grass. “ _Alrighty~ spill the beans when you get home,_ **_take care._ ** ” and she hangs up.

The black curtains moved and Jack entered the backstage with sweat on his face, pulling out a hanky he asked them. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah...sorry.” Nogla replied back. “Thank ye for saving the show there, I hear ye finishing my song.”

Jack waved his both arms, faded stitches are snaking to some parts. “Not a big deal mate, good thing ye didn’t see me melt down in fear there.”, which ended for the three of them to chuckle. “I need to go, Ialso have some errands to finish.” The drummer said as he noticed the rain softening out its drops outside making it not dangerous to cross on the streets.

“See ye later.” The two waved as the Irish drummer disappeared from the stage. Nogla swore he saw Jack’s eyes glowed soft green when he turn around the corner.

They are right all along.

**They had meet the Observer of their enemy.**

And guess what? They are breathing next to each other and Nogla is glad Lui have joined him or he will be mashed potato back there and failed their families. _Jesus Christ it will suck if they failed and died._

“Lui?”

The small kid walked up to him, chewing a green jelly bean. “Yeah?”

“Bring those footage and recordings back home.” Nogla handed him their _burner phones,_ Lui happily stuffed his jellybeans on his pockets and brought out his favorite lighter. Of course, they need to be careful and since they both have those special patches installed to their clothes from Kryoz (seriously man, teach me how) they had a very good set up incase the communication get compromised.

“We got a lot of brewing to do.”

“ **ALSO FIRE AND GUMMY BEAR!** ”

Nogla ruffled his best friend’s hair. “Yeah and gummy bear.” He looked at the window, a small light is peeking out from the dark sad clouds. Hope will be on the horizon. Justice will be served to Luke and for everyone else who got involved. And the two of them know that it isn’t the end.

**They all know it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having the motivation lately there are so much going on . Thank you for the love and support :) -Melly


End file.
